


Let's Be Alone Together

by punkrockpoetlaureate



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 83,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkrockpoetlaureate/pseuds/punkrockpoetlaureate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick, Shane, and Daryl go on a run together and end up getting a little distracted. Or more than a little. This is all smut. Innocent/inexperienced Daryl. Rick and Shane have done this many times before and help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story kind of got away from me so it's very long. But is there such a thing as too much Shane/Rick/Daryl having lots of sex? I don't think so.

He didn’t know what the fuck they were doing. The house they’d pulled up in front of was massive. At one time it had probably had a serious security system. The wrought-iron fences were still standing, and the tall gate was shut. It was probably a bad sign. It could have been built up inside, secure and full of people who were about to shoot them all in the head. But Daryl had assured them that each time he’d been near it that he’d never seen any movement or light in the windows at night. 

“It’s empty,” he promised. “We’ll do a sweep and be done. At the least we find some clothes and blankets. But there could be medicine or food in there. We should check it out.”

Once Shane had agreed, they’d banded together to persuade Rick. It hadn’t taken much. It wasn’t like he could ever tell either of them no anyway. 

So they’d driven to what had used to be one of the wealthiest suburbs of Atlanta, most of which had been obviously ransacked already. This one, at the furthest end of the cul-de-sac still looked intact. The gate creaked ominously when it swung open. Shane shrugged at Rick when he raised his eyebrows. 

“Hurry up. What’re y’all so scared of, anyway?” 

“I’m not,” Shane spoke up, glancing pointedly at Rick. 

“I’m not either,” Rick argued. 

Daryl ushered them both through the gate and shut it behind them. Shane tried the front door and found it locked. He kicked it in and the three of them moved quickly inside, guns raised, scanning the room. It looked undisturbed and after boarding the door closed, they cleared each room downstairs. 

“We need to check upstairs. Doesn’t look like there’s a basement. We look upstairs, and then we’ll see what we can find,” Rick told them. 

With the house being the size it was, it took time to check each room, but they found nothing. “Bet they packed up real quick and went somewhere else,” Shane guessed once they were in a bedroom upstairs. “Place like this, they had to have some money. Maybe they got out.” 

Daryl shrugged. “Doesn’t matter now. As long as they aren’t hiding under the bed to shoot us for breaking in.” 

Rick scowled at him and leaned down to check under the bed. Shane and Daryl both laughed. “Pretty sure we’re alone, Rick.” Shane told him. 

“Yeah, well,” he pouted. “Doesn’t hurt to check.” 

They had one room remaining. The door at the end of the hall was closed and Daryl opened it first, stepping inside. It was a huge master suite with a massive bed, outfitted with black silk sheets and a mirror on the ceiling overhead. 

Shane shot Rick a look and jerked his head in the direction of the mirror with a smirk. Rick shook his head. Daryl hadn’t seemed to notice anything out of place. He just stuck his head into the bathroom and then the closet. “Nobody here. Wanna head back downstairs, start seeing what we can find?” 

Rick wasn’t surprised when Shane went over and threw himself down on the bed. “Damn, that feels good. Can’t remember the last time I was in a bed this nice.” 

“Shane, we don’t really have time for this,” Rick told him. 

He didn’t think Shane heard him, because he was too busy admiring himself in the mirror over the bed. He rolled his eyes. 

“You ever watch yourself during sex like that, Daryl?” 

Daryl finally looked up and noticed the mirror, a blush immediately spreading over his cheeks, he glanced down at his shoes and then tried to look busy, rifling through a dresser drawer. He didn’t answer. 

“Leave him alone,” Rick scolded Shane. 

Shane just grinned. “What about you, then?”

Rick scoffed. “You know the answer to that.” 

He relaxed further into the bed, making himself comfortable, still enjoying his reflection. “Y’all are boring.” 

“You gonna get your ass up and help us, or what?” Daryl asked. 

He shrugged. “Thought you might wanna join me.” He glanced at Rick. “Both of you.” 

Rick couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. It was a tempting offer, that was for sure. The bed was so big and luxurious looking, and the thought of what he and Shane would look like next to each other was definitely appealing. He’d never gotten to watch before. With a shrug, he dropped his pack, kicked off his boots, and laid next to Shane on the bed. Despite how spacious it was, he crowded right next to Shane and looked up.

“Come on, Daryl. Indulge us, would you?” Rick cajoled. 

There was a still a faint pink tint high on his cheeks. “We don’t got time to fool around.” 

“Sure we do,” Shane argued. “Got all the time in the world.” Shane put one his legs up so that he could unlace his boot and pull it off and then took off the other. He threw them both onto the floor.

“I’ll just pack up everything we need while you both take your nap, then.” 

Shane sat forward and pulled his shirt up over his head. “Wasn’t really thinking about a nap, Daryl.” 

Rick wasn’t sure which he liked more, Shane being shirtless, or the wide-eyed, innocent look that Daryl was giving. Shane undid his belt and his jeans, pulling them open, watching as Daryl unconsciously ran his tongue over his bottom lip. He looked at Rick, and pulled him closer so that he could start working on the buttons of Rick’s shirt. They both heard Daryl walk closer, but didn’t look up. Shane slipped the shirt from Rick’s shoulders and he pulled it the rest of the way off, tossing it aside. He pulled Shane closer and kissed him. 

They continued for a while before they could feel the mattress move as Daryl sat down on the bed. They broke their kiss, but leaned their foreheads together, and Shane grinned predatorily. Rick returned the smile but pulled him in for another kiss. He could tell Shane wanted Daryl to ask for it. They kissed and ignored Daryl for a while until Shane finally lazily looked back at him, sitting on the bed, his legs folded under him, watching them intently.

"You want something, Daryl?" Shane asked. He turned his attention back to Rick, undoing his jeans. "Take those off," he told Rick, before turning back to Daryl. "Hmm, you want something?"

Rick watched Daryl while he kicked his jeans off. Daryl's face was turning red again and he looked too nervous to speak.

"I...."

Shane's eyes were on Daryl, but his hands moved to Rick. He stroked his hand down Rick's thigh. "Come on, Daryl. You wouldn't be here if you didn't want this."

Shane wasn't speaking to him but the tone of his voice was still getting to Rick. He grabbed Shane's hand and put it on his cock. He looked back at Rick. "Not forgetting about you, darlin', don't worry." He cupped his hand over Rick's cock through his boxers. "Hard for me already, huh? What do you think, Rick? You think Daryl wants this as bad as you do?"

He didn't know what Daryl wanted. He looked interested and Rick hoped he'd at least want to stay and watch. He wouldn't mind him joining in, either.

He didn't wanna put words in Daryl's mouth. "I don't know, Shane. Maybe he just wants to watch."

Shane continued stroking Rick. "You want him to watch?" He asked.

Rick nodded. "Yeah. And maybe we can talk him into doing more than that."

"Got anything to say now, Daryl? We both want you to join in. If you want."

Daryl's eyes were fixed on Shane's hand on Rick. "Y-yeah," he stuttered quietly.

"Yeah? Come on, get over here."

Daryl inched closer to them and Shane grabbed his hand and pulled him close. Daryl stumbled into him and Shane laughed. "Here." He situated Daryl close to him and put his hand on Rick. "Touch him. Just like I was. Just like you'd touch yourself." When Rick groaned Shane nodded. "Good. You're making him feel real good. You like that, Daryl?"

"Mmhmm."

Shane stood up and took his jeans off, leaving them in a pile on the floor. He put his hands on Daryl's shoulders and he stopped what he was doing, looking up at Shane.

"Let me take your shirt off."

"I don't wanna...." His voice still sounded small, and Rick looked at him.

"It's fine,” Rick assured. “Right?" He asked Shane.

"Sure, man, whatever you want. I hope you'll let me take your pants off though. Be a lot more fun that way, wouldn't it?"

Daryl nodded. Shane laid him back on the bed next to Rick, hovering over him to unzip his jeans. He pulled them down Daryl's legs and tossed them aside.

"Ever done this before?"

Daryl shook his head shyly. Shane looked at Rick. "We'll show you a good time. Won't we?"

"Yeah, we will." Rick agreed. Rick was much more careful than Shane, not wanting to spook him. "Can I touch you?"

"Yeah," Daryl said quietly. He started tentatively, his fingers tracing down the side of Daryl's neck before leaning in to kiss him.

Shane watched them appreciatively for a few seconds before he turned and started rummaging through the drawer in the bedside table.

"Oh yeah, jackpot." It was full of sex toys of every kind and plenty of lube. It wasn't a surprise that these people with the mirror over their bed were kinky enough to own every variety of sex toy available on the market. They could really have a good time now. "What do y'all think?" He tossed some stuff onto the bed. "Wanna take your pick or should we just try them all?"

"Holy fuck," Daryl mumbled, once he and Rick broke their kiss.

Rick was overwhelmed at the idea of them using any of the toys. He and Shane had done this before, many times, but never like that. He liked the idea of using them though, especially on Daryl. "You know your way around this stuff, Shane?"

He shrugged. "How hard can it be figure out?" He tossed a dildo at Rick. "Not much difference, right?" Daryl looked down at it where it fell between them.

"What's in there?" Rick asked, nodding at the drawer. 

"Just about everything. Dildos, vibrators, butt plugs, lube. Anything we'd want. Now we just gotta decide who wants to do what with which thing."

"I don't know if I want anything to do with that stuff...." Daryl said. 

"I'm not gonna make you do something you don't wanna do, Daryl. We'll get to all that eventually." He pulled Rick to him and they sat on either side of Daryl, kissing over top of him so that he could watch. Shane raised an eyebrow at Rick. "Follow my lead," he whispered.

They inched down, until Shane was mouthing at Daryl's cock through his boxers. Rick traced his hand up and down Daryl's leg before tugging on the leg of boxers. "Let's take these off."

Together, they slid them off and Shane leaned down immediately to lick a stripe up the underside of Daryl’s cock. He tensed and made a strangled sound, hands fisting in the slippery fabric of the sheets. 

“That ain’t nothing, Daryl, you just wait.” 

Rick watched Shane for a few seconds, knowing how much he’d enjoy being the first person to do something like this for Daryl. He’d loved every minute of being Rick’s first time.   
He watched eagerly as Shane wrapped his lips around Daryl's cock and slid his mouth down. Seeing it so close was almost as good as actually feeling it for himself. He gently rubbed Daryl's thigh, the muscles beneath his fingers were clenched tightly.

"He does that good, huh?" Rick asked Daryl. "Yeah, I remember the first time I felt his mouth on me."

"Y-you...." His voice choked off in a gasp as Shane took him deeper. "You've done this before?"

"Yeah," Rick answered fondly. He watched Shane, remembering each time they’d done this in the past, practically able to feel it now. 

Shane pulled off and Daryl made a noise of protest. "Yeah, I'm good, don't get me wrong, but you gotta give Rick a try. Best head I ever got."

"How's he taste?" Rick asked Shane. He saw Daryl shudder and heard him swear under his breath.

"Damn good. Go on." He pushed Rick toward Daryl's dick, hard and leaking and slick with his spit. He did as Shane asked, his eyes closing at the first feel of Daryl on his lips. It had been too long since he'd done this. He moved up and down slowly, loving the feel of Daryl in his mouth.

"Fuck, yeah," he heard Shane say above him. His hand came to rest on the back of Rick's neck, pushing him forward gently. "Always did like to see him do that to me. Looks good doing it to you, too, Daryl. You like it? Feel good?"

He didn't hear Daryl's response and he opened his eyes to look up, seeing Shane kissing Daryl and he laughed as best he could around Daryl's length. He pulled off. "There's just too much here for you to focus on, isn't there? Too many possibilities."

"You got that right. Can't decide if I wanna fuck you or suck Daryl's dick or have both of you suck me off."

"And don't forget. We've got your pick of sex toys."

"Fuck, you're right. Could fuck both of you, couldn't I?"

Rick glanced down at Daryl, who was looking between the two of them, eyes glassy, face pink and looking like he couldn't believe this was happening.

"You okay?" Rick asked.

He nodded.

"Really, Daryl, if you’re not, we aren't forcing this on you. We'd never make you do something you're uncomfortable with."

"Rick's right, man. Say the word. That's all it takes."

"No. I want it. Don't stop."

Shane looked at Rick with a broad grin. "You heard him."

"Mmhmm, I did."

"You ever think about this kinda thing, Daryl? I know you said you never did it, but maybe you wondered, just a little?"

He traced his fingers along the sharp outline of Daryl's hipbone while he spoke, watching Daryl twitch and shift around.

"Maybe...." Daryl said finally.

Rick and Shane shared a look. "Just maybe?" His continued the movement, his fingers dipping down to the crease of Daryl's thigh.

"Sometimes...I tried not to," he admitted finally.

"Ah, okay. Didn't think you should do it? Well, I'm not gonna lie, I'm glad you waited. Kinda like being somebody’s first time. But all that stuff you tried not to think about? It's as good as you figured it'd be."

Rick was surprised at the soft look Daryl gave. He was usually so strong, so stoic. He didn't expect him to say, "Show me," in such a low, sweet voice.

"Hey." Rick grabbed Shane's hand and pulled him forward. "Be careful with him," he whispered. Daryl seemed so vulnerable and Shane sometimes wasn't very aware of how he was acting. Rick liked it that way; he always wanted Shane as out of control as he could get him, but Daryl needed a gentler approach.

He nodded. "I know. We'll be careful, I promise." He kissed Rick's cheek, a tender gesture that he hadn't expected. "Daryl, we wanna make this better than you could've imagined. Tell us what we need to do to make that happen."

Daryl looked lost. "I don't know. I never got to think that much about it. Just that I wanted to."

Rick knew that Shane had been exploring every facet of his sexuality since he was fifteen, and Rick had heard every single exploit in detail, until finally he and Shane had gotten off together for the first time when Shane had noticed that one of his stories had affected Rick. Shane had been his first in every way possible, and them doing that for Daryl together was the ultimate fantasy. 

“Well, as long as you want to, that’s the part we need to know,” Rick told him, trying to keep him from worrying too much. “You touch yourself, right, Daryl?” 

He nodded once. 

“Good. And that feels good, right?" Rick asked him. 

Daryl nodded again.

"Did you like the way our mouths felt on you?" Shane spoke up. 

His breathing hitched. "Yeah."

"You ever think of touching yourself anywhere else?"

"What...." It dawned on Daryl what Shane meant. "No! No. I never did that." The thought alone seemed to scare Daryl.

Rick put a hand on him comfortingly. "That's okay, Daryl. You don't have to. There's other ways to do this."

"That's right," Shane agreed. "I was just asking. Me and Rick like it, though. Just so you know. If you think you'd maybe like to try it out."

"You do?" He looked skeptical.

They both nodded. "You gotta get used to it, gotta go slow, but it can feel so good, Daryl,” Rick said the words quietly, his hands moving to rest gently on Daryl’s leg. 

"What else do you do?" He asked. Daryl didn't even seem to know what specifically to ask. This was entirely new to him. 

"We've done just about everything.” 

"Yeah, 'cause he has a hard time keeping his hands off me," Shane joked.

"'Cause you fucking like it," Rick told him.

"Will you show me?" Daryl interrupted their banter.

"Show you?" Shane repeated.

"Show me what you do. Together."

"Okay," Rick agreed. "Do you think you'll wanna join us?"

"I do, but I don't know how."

Rick felt himself react to the sheer innocence of Daryl's words. He could tell Shane was feeling the same way. He nodded. "We'll give you a show. But then we'll help you join in. Sound good?"

"Yeah, we'll show you exactly what to do," Shane added.

Once Daryl was propped comfortably against the pillows, Rick and Shane met in the middle of the bed. Shane stroked his fingers down Rick's sides lightly.

"That tickles," he complained.

"I know," Shane told him with a smile. "You've always been ticklish."

His hands were on Shane's hips, just holding still, relishing the feeling. “You’re gorgeous,” Shane was close, Rick could feel his breath against his face. His hand moved down Rick’s side to his hipbone and then to wrap around his cock through the thin layer of his boxers. 

“I can’t remember you ever being like this,” Rick said, opening his eyes. 

“Like what?” Shane asked. 

“Slow.” 

“I just wanna make sure Daryl can see exactly what I’m doing to you. I want him to see how you react. I want him to be able to watch you and know how good what I’m doing to you feels. I want him to think about what it’ll feel like when we do it to him.” 

Rick moaned at the feel of Shane touching him coupled with the words that he spoke and the tone of his voice. 

“I want him to ask us to do it because he can’t stand just watching anymore.” He continued stroking Rick. “Hey, Daryl,” he turned his attention to the other man. “The first time Rick and I did this, long time ago, I’d always tell him when I was with girls. I like to brag, I guess you could say, but the more I did it, the more I noticed how he’d act when I’d talk about it. He liked it. And he’d get hard for me, just like you’re hard right now. I told him that I knew and that maybe we should do something about it, so we just started jerking off. We didn’t touch each other, not at first. But then I realized that it wasn’t just the story I was telling. It was what he wanted. Then we started touching each other. That’s what you want, too. Right, Daryl?” 

“Yeah,” Daryl answered hoarsely. 

“Lay back,” Shane told Rick. He eased down onto his back and Shane sat between his legs and pulled his boxers down. He threw them over his shoulder without looking and situated himself comfortably and took Rick’s cock into his mouth. Shane never had done things by halves and he had always sucked Rick’s cock with an eagerness that he’d never experienced with anyone else. 

He hummed at the feeling of Shane’s mouth around him. His fingers eased into Shane’s hair. The wet suction was almost overwhelming and he pushed his hips up just a little, watching Shane look up at him as he easily took him deeper and swallowed around him. 

“Fuck, Daryl, he’s so good. You wanna feel him, don’t you?” 

Daryl’s eyes were on Shane. “Yeah.” 

Rick watched Daryl watching them. “Do you wanna try?” 

Daryl wet his lips. He nodded. “I think so.” 

"Fuck," Rick swore at the admission. "Hear that, Shane?"

Shane looked up again. "Mmhmm." The vibration shot through Rick and he moaned. 

"How's it feel?" Daryl asked him.

Rick carded his fingers through Shane's hair. "You know how Shane's one of those obnoxious guys who walks around like he's the best there is? It might be annoying, but he can back it up."

Shane managed to shoot him and annoyed look before he swallowed him down further.

"And he's...he's...you've...." He looked miserable and turned on all at the same time.

"He fucked me, Daryl. Is that what you're trying to say?"

He nodded once. 

"He has. And I like it."

Shane hummed his appreciation, so that Rick could feel it.

"You don't have to try it, Daryl. It's not something everybody wants to do. We'll do whatever you want."

"I might want to," he said so quietly that Rick hardly heard.

Shane pulled off with the most obscene slurping noise that Rick had ever heard. "You doing porn now?" Rick asked sarcastically before returning his focus to Daryl. "We'll try if you decide you want to."

"Or you could fuck one of us. There's just too many goddamn possibilities," Shane said gleefully. "Your turn," he told Rick. He slid his boxers down and stroked himself a few times.

Rick gave Daryl one last look before he laid down to get started. He fisted Shane's dick a few times and sucked on the head. He loved this. It had scared him the first time Shane started telling a story about getting head from some girl he'd met and the more details he heard, the more he imagined himself doing it instead of some faceless girl. He wasn't thinking about what it felt like to have someone do it to him; he wanted to be the one doing it to Shane. The first time had been a learning experience and a lot of trying to not gag or have his eyes tear up too much. But he'd loved it even then. He liked to take his time and see how far he could push Shane before he'd tell Rick to get on with it.

That smooth, warm weight against his tongue, the burn in the back of his throat, the way Shane would hold onto him, pushing him just slightly when he wanted more. It might've seemed like Shane had the upper hand, but he knew he was in control of each reaction pulled from the other man, and he couldn't get enough.

"Now, I appreciate Rick's compliment, and I am good. But let me tell you something, his mouth, fucking best thing I've ever felt."

He liked hearing Shane praise him to Daryl. It was intoxicating, having someone else watching them. Letting someone else into their world. It added a whole new dimension to everything. He wasn't just trying to make Shane feel good or get the reaction he wanted, he wanted to make Daryl feel good, too. Even if all he wanted to do was watch, he wanted to give him the best damn show that they possibly could.

"He's fucking gorgeous, isn't he?" Rick heard Shane asked Daryl, and he glanced up. Shane smiled and cupped Rick's jaw. "Open wider. Deeper, come on, I know you can."  
Rick did, allowing Shane to slide further down his throat.

"Yeah," Shane told him. "That's good." His hand stayed where it was, guiding Rick. "Do you want his mouth on you again, Daryl? Want us both again?"

Rick heard Daryl agree and he sucked harder. Shane laughed. "He's excited. He wants you. Gotta say, I want you, too, but I wanna see the two of you together first. You want that, sweetheart?" He asked Rick. He gently pushed Rick back and he pulled all of the way off, swallowing and wiping his mouth on his hand.

"You wanna show Daryl how good you are with your mouth?"

He did. Daryl's cock was hard against his stomach, his shirt still on. His hands moved to shakily undo the buttons. "Daryl, you don't have to do that."

"I want to. I'm not taking it off all the way."

"Okay," Rick agreed. "As long as you're comfortable. I'm gonna start now...is that okay?"

"Yeah."

Rick went slowly, his mouth sliding down less than halfway.

"You can touch him," Shane spoke up. "Put your hands on his head if you want. He likes it."

Daryl's hands come to rest on the top of his head, so carefully that Rick could barely feel. He went deeper, trying to get Daryl to let go a little. When he swallowed, Daryl's fingers tightened in his hair.

"There you go. Just relax," Shane told him. Rick didn't notice how distracted Shane sounded and jumped a little when he felt Shane's fingers against him.

"It's alright," Shane soothed. "Keep going. You wanna make Daryl feel good, right? You take care of him and I'm gonna take care of you."

These two things had never happened at once before. This was sensory overload. Shane touching him while Daryl was in his mouth was such a new sensation, he could hardly focus. He somehow moved a little quicker than he meant to, or maybe Daryl had shifted up and he choked.

Daryl pulled his hands away quickly like he's done something wrong and Rick pulled back, coughing.

"Got a little overexcited, didn't you?" Shane asked, not once stopping what he was doing.

"Fuck you," Rick told him hoarsely.

"I'm sorry," Daryl said quickly.

"You didn't do anything wrong, darlin'," Shane said.

"Yeah," Rick agreed. "That was me." He rubbed his hand up and down Daryl's leg. "You're doing good," he assured. He didn't give Daryl a chance to protest before he went back to work, trying not to focus too hard on what Shane was doing so he wouldn't choke again.

He couldn't help but moan when Shane gently slid one finger inside. Daryl squirmed at the feel of the vibration around his length.

"Touch him again. You don't need to be afraid."

Rick was happy to feel Daryl’s hands on him again, resting gently, but still there. He felt Shane’s fingers, a second pressing inside. 

“I think Daryl likes what you’re doing, Rick. He’s liking watching what I’m doing, too.” 

Rick couldn’t decide what was best: the feeling of Daryl in his mouth, Shane’s fingers inside of him or the thought of Daryl seeing it all for the first time. He knew the rush that the first time caused. It was overwhelming in the best way. He pulled off, fisting Daryl’s cock. 

“You do, right? You like it?” 

“You don’t have to keep asking,” Daryl said. “I’ll tell y’all if there’s something I don’t like.” 

“Good,” Rick told him. He pushed back against Shane’s fingers when he felt them press against his prostate. “Fuck!” 

Shane chuckled. “There it is.” 

“Shane, fuck, that feels good.” His eyes closed. 

“See that, Daryl? That’s how good it feels.” He removed his fingers and Rick groaned in protest. “That’s enough for now. I thought we should ask Daryl what he wanted to do. He knows how good your mouth feels now. He’s seen how good this can feel. So, what do you think? You wanna watch me fuck Rick? Want him to suck you off until you come in his mouth?”

Rick sat up, torn between wishing Shane hadn’t stopped and wanting to know what Daryl had to say after what he’d seen. They waited patiently for Daryl’s answer. 

“I think I want to try doing what you were doing.” He wouldn’t look at either of them. 

“What exactly?” Rick asked. 

“Like…like…what you were doing to me and what Shane was doing to you.” 

Rick looked at Shane out the corner of his eye and Shane nodded. 

“You want to try your mouth? On who?” 

“Uh…I don’t know. It doesn’t matter.” 

“Okay. If it’s okay with both of you, watching is what I’m really interested in right now. You wanna have Rick in your mouth, don’t you, Daryl?” 

Daryl shuddered. “Yeah.” 

“And you want my fingers in you.” It wasn’t a question. 

“Please.” 

Shane raised an eyebrow at Rick. “Damn, I do love to hear someone beg. Sounds good coming out of that mouth. Rick, trade him places. You lay back and let him get in between your legs. Both of you get comfortable.” 

They did, and Rick brushed the hair back from Daryl's face so that he could see his eyes. He was trying hard not to look at Rick.

"Go slow, okay? Breathe through your nose and just don't try to take more than you can handle. You should be able to feel when it's getting to be too much, and when it does, ease back."

Daryl jumped when Shane ran a hand down his back.

"Sorry," he apologized immediately. "I just wanted to get you to relax a little. Can I rub your back? Won't go under your shirt." He and Rick exchanged a glance and Rick could tell Shane was out of his element. He usually took control without a thought. Daryl was more nervous than either of them had imagined they both had to be careful.

"Yeah," he finally agreed, seeming resolute. He looked up at Rick. "I'm ready now. Is that okay?"

Rick nodded. "You set the pace. Whatever you do is gonna feel good, I promise." He stroked his thumb over Daryl's jaw softly and smiled when he shifted into the touch instead of pulling away. Rick watched intently as Daryl licked his lips and took a deep breath before he moved to take Rick's cock into his mouth.

He sighed at the feeling, trying to keep himself from reacting too much so that he wouldn't scare Daryl. Shane was watching them both, rubbing small circles on Daryl's lower back, waiting for him to get comfortable.

Daryl had closed his eyes. He was licking at the head of Rick's cock, seeming to be most interested in tasting, lapping at the precome he found there. He moved lower then, sealing his mouth and sliding down slightly.

"That feels amazing, Daryl, you're doing a great job." He cupped his hand around Daryl's jaw, just resting there with no pressure or movement. He didn't want to push him at all, just wanted him to know he was doing well.

His eyes were still closed and he didn't respond. He sucked a little harder, his cheeks hollowing. Rick watched Daryl, unable to tear his eyes away of the perfect picture Daryl made. His long eyelashes fluttering, the pink flush still visible on his high cheekbones, his perfect red lips tight around Rick’s cock. 

"Fuck," Rick moaned, unable to help himself. "Shane, he looks so fucking good like this."

Shane scooted up the bed so that he could see. "Mmhmm," Shane agreed. His fingers ghosted along Daryl's cheekbones and down the side of his face. "He's a pretty little thing, isn't he?"

"Gorgeous."

"Feeling good?"

He ran his fingers through Daryl's hair. "He's amazing."

"Good. Good job, Daryl. Since you're making Rick feel so good, I think it’s time I do something for you.” He walked on his knees back down to where he'd been. He laid his hands on Daryl's lower back and kept them there for a few seconds before sliding them down to his ass. Daryl didn't flinch away or jump.

Throughout their comments, he'd never stopped his movements on Rick's cock, inching down slower and slower as he went. He hadn't pulled off or paused to take a breath. Rick's fingers were still in Daryl's hair and he grabbed a handful but didn't pull. Daryl seemed to be enjoying what he was doing but Rick didn’t want to be too rough.

Daryl kept his pace while Shane continued to massage him, and he and Rick could both feel him relaxing between them. It might've been taking them a while to ease him into it, but it was worth it.

Shane took his hands away to uncap the bottle of lube next to him and poured a generous amount into his hand. He held Rick’s eyes as he slicked up one finger and started teasing against Daryl’s entrance. He didn’t jump or move away. Daryl made no sound, but Rick felt the change; he lost all of his inhibitions in that moment and he took Rick as deep as he could, opening his mouth wide. Rick couldn’t help but grasp Daryl’s hair tightly, giving a sharp yank. 

Shane slowly pushed his finger all the way inside, his other hand resting on Daryl’s back watching eagerly as he moved back into the touch. 

“Yeah. Fuck yeah, baby, just like that. Daryl, you look so good like this.” Shane praised Daryl almost reverently, unable to believe the difference. Just moments before he’d seemed so scared. He hadn’t anticipated being able to pull such a reaction from Daryl. 

“Goddammit,” Rick swore loudly and Shane’s head snapped up to look at him. “Daryl, Jesus…fuck. You don‘t have to…you don’t have to go so deep.” He choked out another moan and looked at Shane. 

“He taking you deep?” He was too focused on what he was doing to look up. 

“Fuck. All the way.” 

“All the way?” Shane repeated. “Fuck, Daryl, you are something. Your first time and you’re taking all of Rick’s cock like that?” 

Nothing they said seemed to faze him, he just kept bobbing up and down and swallowing around Rick and pushing back against Shane. Rick felt almost dizzy with desire. “Give him more, Shane. He’s ready.” 

“Yeah? You think he’s ready for more?” He teased a second finger around before sliding it in, crooking them both to stroke against Daryl’s prostate. That finally elicited a response; Daryl moaned loudly around Rick and arched his back to try and get more of the feeling Shane was giving him. 

“I think he’s liking it, huh, Rick?” 

Rick was almost too focused on the sensation of Daryl’s mouth. He’d completely let go and was moving rapidly up and down, sucking hard and swallowing every time Rick hit the back of his throat. Rick looked up from watching to see Daryl pushing back hard against Shane’s fingers. 

“He likes it,” Rick answered finally. 

“I think you both like it. What I’m doing to him is making him do that to you. Are you thinking about that? Fuck, Rick, it’s like I’m doing this to both of you.” 

Rick closed his eyes, overwhelmed. Shane’s words, Daryl’s actions, it was all too much. “Daryl.” He tugged on his hair, trying to get his attention. “Daryl, I want you to look at me.”   
Daryl opened his eyes, looking almost drunk on what they were doing. His eyes opened wide, staring at Rick with Rick’s cock still in his mouth. “Fuck, you’re gorgeous. Will you slow down for me, though? We need to slow down.” 

Daryl pulled off, his mouth slick and wet. 

“God, you look good like this,” he told Daryl. He ran a finger over Daryl’s bottom lip. “You’re so fucking good with your mouth, you know that?” 

He ran his tongue over his lip and Rick’s finger. He took a deep breath. “Why don’t you just focus on what Shane’s doing? We’ll get back to this later.” 

Shane gave Rick a nod and stopped what he was doing. “Daryl, why don’t you lie on your back?” 

“Are you gonna stop?” 

“No, no, we’re not stopping. Just get yourself comfortable and we’ll get back to it. Trust me, neither of us wants to stop.” 

Rick moved out of the way and Daryl eased back against the pillows. Rick and Shane sat next to each other in front of him. “Can’t get over how fucking beautiful he is,” Shane said.

“I know. He’s incredible.” 

“So, what…what happens now?” Daryl asked quietly, embarrassed by them staring at him. 

“We’re gonna give you more of what you want,” Shane promised. “You want my fingers back inside you?” 

He nodded eagerly. 

Shane gave him a look. “Can you ask?” 

Daryl swallowed and cleared his throat. “Please?” 

“Please, what, Daryl?” Shane asked softly. 

“Touch me.” 

Rick leaned over to whisper, “Don’t tease him.” 

“I won’t push him too far. Just wait and see. Don’t you want him moaning and falling apart while we touch him?” 

Daryl was watching them, but not speaking. 

“This is better,” Rick spoke loud enough for him to hear. “Now we can see your face. We’re both gonna touch you, Daryl. Do you want that?”

He nodded. 

Rick picked up the lube from the bed. They positioned themselves of either side of Daryl. They each took ahold of one of Daryl’s legs and spread them. They took their time, rubbing the insides of his thighs, watching him twitch at the tickling sensation. Once Rick reached the crease of his leg, he stopped. Shane followed suit, his fingers barely moving, just close enough that Daryl could almost feel them where he wanted. 

“Aren’t you gonna move?” Daryl asked. 

“You want us to?” Shane teased. 

“I already said I did,” he replied stubbornly. 

Rick inched forward, his finger sliding over Daryl’s entrance, but nothing more. Daryl shifted against him. "Come on, just fucking do it already," Daryl complained.

"Ask nicely," Shane suggested.

Daryl glared at him and Rick looked at him sympathetically. He wanted to do like Daryl asked, but fuck, he wouldn't have minded to hear him beg, either.

"Please. Touch me, please?" He tried, his voice still edged in anger.

"Getting better," Shane told him, hand still resting against Daryl's leg.

"Please, I want your fingers in me, please do it."

Rick smiled at Shane. "There you go."

"Good boy. Knew you could do it."

Rick did as Daryl asked and finally moved his finger inside. Daryl writhed against his hand, taking him deeper than Rick had intended. It didn't seem to bother him at all, though and he made a frustrated sound. "More."

He knew that Daryl had taken two fingers before but he didn't think it was a good idea to rush.

"Daryl, slow down."

Daryl continued to shift against him, rocking against his hand. "Please, Rick, please."

"Aw, come on," Shane said. "How can you ignore him when he's being so sweet and asking so nicely?"

"You think he's ready?"

"Mmhmm."

"You do it, then," Rick told him.

Shane pulled on Daryl's leg, giving himself better access. He didn't waste any time doing as Rick had asked, bumping their hands into each other as he slid into Daryl, feeling their fingers pressed together tightly inside Daryl. Shane brushed against his prostate and Daryl made a strangled noise.

"More," he panted.

Rick glanced at Shane who licked his lips. "You want more?"

"Yes," Daryl sounded desperate. 

"Think he's okay to take it?" Shane asked Rick.

"Looks like it to me." Rick added another finger and Daryl moaned again. "Like that?"

Daryl nodded.

"Fuck, Shane, look at him."

Daryl twisted around, arching and thrusting against them, breathing harshly.

"Can't believe how good he is. Think you were fucking made to do this, Daryl. So fucking perfect."

Without warning, Daryl moaned loudly and came all over his stomach, never having touched his cock.

"Holy fuck," Shane muttered. They kept up their movements until his cock was spent.

Shane moved his hand and then Rick pulled out. "Daryl," Rick spoke quietly. "You were amazing. How're you feeling?"

His eyes were closed and his head thrown back against the pillow. "I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"Sorry? For what?" Shane got up from the bed and rummaged around for something to clean Daryl off with.

"Didn't mean to do it so soon."

Shane leaned over with a hand towel and cleaned him off. "No such thing as too soon, Daryl."

"But I—"

"Shane's right, Daryl."

Daryl still had his eyes closed, like he was too embarrassed to look at them and Rick looked at Shane. He threw the towel down and climbed back on the bed next to Rick.  
"Fucking hot, not being able to hold back like that. I wanna make him do it again."

Rick loved the look of intensity in Shane's eyes and pulled him in for a rough kiss. “You like seeing him lose control like that.” 

“Fuck yeah,” Shane told him. Daryl had opened his eyes to watch them. “There’s our boy. You feel good, Daryl? Wanna try something else?” 

He raised his eyebrows, looking eager. 

“Yeah,” Shane told Rick. “Look at him. He wants more. He’s getting hard again already.” 

“Stop looking so embarrassed. You’re gorgeous, Daryl, and we both want you.” 

He was still red in the face, but he looked like he desperately wanted to believe them. “What do you wanna do?” 

“Anything you want. You want us doing it just like last time, that’s what we’ll do. You wanna try one of these toys…anything.” Rick had stopped just short of saying if he wanted one of them inside of him. 

“Would that feel as good?” 

“The toys? Well, anything that vibrates is gonna feel pretty fucking good. Got some stuff here just for prostates, too,” Shane picked a toy up to show him. 

“What about you two?” His eyes wandered down to both of their cocks, still hard. 

“We ain’t in no hurry,” Shane said. “You’re doing plenty for us, letting us get you off, watching you come all over yourself. So fucking hot.” 

“He’s right. Tell us what you want. Everything you’ve ever thought of, all the stuff you kept in your mind for no one else to know about. Tell us. We’ll make it happen.” 

Daryl looked carefully between them. “I don’t know…I tried to never think too hard about it. Kinda just pictured what it might look like.” 

“Pictured somebody on top of you, or behind you?” 

“Maybe,” he muttered. 

“If you want it,” Rick told him quietly. “We can do it.” 

Daryl chewed at his bottom lip. “Maybe just more of what we did before.” The way he said it made it sound like a question. 

“Mmhmm. You want my fingers in you? Rick’s? Both of us again?” 

He shrugged. 

“I tell you what we could do.” Shane was still holding the toy he’d picked up before and he showed it to Daryl. “We could open you up with our fingers, just like you like, then we put this in you. It’d vibrate right against your prostate, Daryl, and it’d feel so good. You wanna do that?” 

It took him a few seconds, but he nodded. 

Shane raised an eyebrow at Rick. “Sound good?”

Rick didn’t even answer, just grabbed the lube to pour some more onto his fingers so that he could be back inside Daryl as soon as possible. He asked once if Daryl was ready and waited for his answer before he pushed inside. He loved the way Daryl felt around him. Loved the way he looked. Loved the way it made Shane look. He could easily get addicted to this. 

This time, he didn’t ask before adding his second finger and Daryl took a breath. His dick was hardening rapidly. “You’re so good for us, Daryl, you know that?” Neither him or Shane seemed to be able to get enough of praising Daryl. Though he wouldn’t respond with words, it definitely had an effect on him, making his breath hitch and eyes fall closed. He’d push back harder each time, like it turned him on even more. 

“He’s better than good, he’s fucking perfect. Our perfect boy, aren’t you, Daryl?” Shane had moved next to Daryl to speak into his ear. He mouthed at Daryl’s neck. 

“Perfect,” Rick echoed, unable to take his eyes off of his fingers sinking into Daryl’s body. He added a third and watched Daryl squirm back. The toy they planned to use was next to them and Rick could only imagine the feeling that Daryl would get from wearing it. All of that vibration pressing up against his prostate, unrelenting. He’d have to try it out himself sometime. 

He stopped after a few more minutes and Daryl leaned up to look at him. “Why?” 

“Getting ready to put that toy inside of you. Don’t worry, it’s gonna feel just as good. Better, maybe.” 

“I don’t think it could feel better.” 

Rick chuckled. “I appreciate the compliment. But you’re gonna like this. Trust me.” 

“Listen to him, baby. Gonna make you feel good.” He’d moved down to Daryl’s chest, kissing a pattern across and then sucking a bruise onto his collarbone. 

Daryl made a keening sound as Rick pushed the toy inside, rubbing against the base when it was all the way in. “There you go,” he said quietly. He flicked the switch and heard it come to life, watching as Daryl’s hips moved of their own accord. 

“Fuck.” 

“Yeah, that’s what I figured,” Rick said. This was a nice view to take in. Without his hands occupied, he could fully appreciate Daryl in front of him, shifting back into the sensation. He laid down next to Daryl, he and Shane on either side, running their hands over his chest, kissing his neck and whispering encouragement in his ear. 

“I was thinking I gotta try that thing out for myself sometime,” Rick told Shane. 

“Mmhmm. Maybe there’s another one in there and I could put one in both of you. That’s something I’d like to see.” 

Daryl moaned at the words. “I’d like to see that, too.” 

“Oh, yeah?” Rick asked. "You'd want that?"

"Yeah," Daryl admitted. “Like to see you like that.” 

"Get both of you all wound up and begging for me."

Daryl thrashed around.

"Hold still now," Rick instructed. He leaned his head onto Daryl's shoulder, watching him closely, loving how desperate he looked. "Hold still. Feel it. Feel it for me."

Shane watched Rick, his mouth still seeking out Daryl's skin every few seconds.

"Can you come without us touching you again?" Shane's fingers trailed down Daryl's stomach. "I bet you can. One day, when you're ready, I'll fuck you, and we'll see how long it takes you to get off then."

Daryl's hips bucked up again. "That's not fair."

"What's not?"

"I didn't mean to...didn't wanna.... I tried to hold off."

Shane looked at Rick, giving him a small smile. "Wasn't saying it was a bad thing, Daryl. Watching you lose it like that was fucking hot."

"Really, Daryl, you don't need to be embarrassed." Rick could remember the first time he and Shane were together. He'd only last about a minute when Shane touched him. It was a normal reaction to something so new. Daryl wasn't used to experiencing so much pleasure. It had to be overwhelming to his senses.

"Everything you've done has been perfect," Shane promised.

"He's right. And we wanna make you do it as many times as possible."

"Maybe you'd let us tie your hands and just see how many times we could get you to do it."

Rick figured that thought might scare Daryl, but when he moaned and reached his hand toward his cock, he guessed otherwise. Rick grabbed his hand. "Don't."

"That's right,” Shane agreed. “Just like last time. No touching."

"Do you know how good that is, Daryl? Being able to come without touching yourself?"

"Need more," Daryl told him.

"What do you need?" Shane asked. His hand moved down between Daryl's legs and he stroked against the base of the toy.

He ground down against Shane's hand, so he pressed harder, pushing it as hard as he could against Daryl's prostate.

Daryl panted raggedly. "Fuck."

"Yeah, that's better, isn't it?"

Rick watched Daryl thrusting down against the toy and Shane's hand. He could tell it was getting to him, his chest was rapidly rising and falling and his fingers were digging into Rick's hand where he still held it.

"You're beautiful, Daryl, so beautiful and so good. Gonna come all over yourself again."

He started making small whining sounds, and Rick kept speaking to him in a low voice.

"Listen to Rick," Shane told Daryl. "Hear what he's saying? He wants you to come. I do, too. Wanna watch you."

Rick could see the struggle playing out on Daryl's face, he wanted to do what they said, he needed to, but he kept trying to hold out as long as he could.

"Come for us, baby, come on," Shane encouraged quietly. 

Daryl threw his head back against the pillow and pulled Rick close to him, and bringing their joined hands up to his mouth to muffle a shout, shooting come onto his stomach. 

Rick kept him close, kissing the top of his head and waiting for his breathing to slow. 

“Take it out,” Daryl spoke finally, his voice rough. 

“What was that?” Shane asked. Rick looked at him. Shane had a big smile on his face. 

“Said take it out.” 

Shane reached down and switched the toy off, but made no move to remove it. 

“I’ll take it out when we’re done.” 

Daryl gave him a look of disbelief. 

“Don’t worry,” Rick comforted him. “We’ll give you some time to recover.” He looked at Shane. “You wanna fuck me?” 

“When have I ever turned that down? Get over top of him."

"How?"

"Get on all fours over him like you were gonna fuck him. I want him to see your face and be able to see what it's like."

Rick's stomach twisted with arousal at the thought. Daryl would be lying under him, just like it was the two of them together. He'd be able to see each reaction. He quickly positioned himself over Daryl, his knees spread on either side of his hips, his elbows comfortably by Daryl's sides. They were face to face.

Shane didn't waste any time sliding behind Rick to begin preparing him. He'd been so focused on Daryl this whole time he'd neglected to realize how he was feeling and how badly he needed this. He'd barely gotten to enjoy Shane touching him earlier since he'd stopped so soon. "Don't need to be so easy. Hurry up."

"You don't gotta tell me, I been needing this. Watching Daryl come twice, that was about all I could handle." He slid two fingers into Rick and he breathed heavily, slumping forward, his ass still up in air for Shane and he dropped his forehead onto Daryl's.

"Good?" Daryl surprised him by asking.

"Yeah," he agreed. "Didn't realize how bad I wanted it. I was paying too much attention to you."

"Sorry," Daryl mumbled.

"No. I'm glad it went like that." He stopped speaking when Shane's fingers found his prostate. He picked his head up and leaned onto his elbows, his eyes focusing better on Daryl, who was watching him intently.

"I used to think there was something wrong with me...I was the only one who thought about this. ‘Cause it was wrong." Daryl spoke quietly, but since Rick was so close, he caught it all.

"No, trust me. You aren't the only one. I can promise you there are plenty of people in the world who love this. There's nothing wrong with you." 

Shane added a third finger, and Rick couldn’t think anymore. Shane had always known exactly how he needed to be touched. He’d never once had to stop Shane or tell him what he needed. “God, Shane.” 

“Yeah, feels good, don’t it? Just what you needed after watching Daryl like that, huh? You see him, Daryl? He fucking loves it, doesn’t he?” 

Daryl mumbled an agreement that Rick doubted Shane could hear. He felt Shane stop moving inside of him and looked back at him as best he could, but his eyes snapped back to Daryl when he made a high pitched sound. 

“Shane,” Daryl choked out. “Can’t.” 

“What’d you do?” Rick asked. He looked at Shane again and then back at Daryl, whose eyes were closed tight. 

“I think he can come again. I turned it back on,” Shane told him. “Ready for me?” 

Rick nodded and Shane removed his fingers and Rick felt him getting situated behind him he gripped Rick’s hips and slowly pushed inside. 

Daryl had stopped his whispered protests and opened his eyes to watch Rick. Their eyes locked as Shane slid all the way inside and Rick breathed out slowly. It was such a strange sensation to be so close to Daryl, to feel him under him, seeing him react while feeling Shane behind him, inside him. To have them both so close, both so much a part of what was happening was too much. 

“Fuck.” He was surprised he was able to talk. He felt like his entire body was on fire, he could feel everything from Daryl’s breath on his face, to Shane’s fingernails digging into his skin. 

Shane wasn’t taking it easy, either. They’d both been waiting and wanting it for too long to hold back. He usually couldn’t keep his mouth shut, but Shane hadn’t said a word since he’d pushed inside, too overwhelmed at finally getting what he needed. 

“Rick,” Daryl’s voice was wrecked, and Rick didn’t know if it was the toy inside him or being able to watch him with Shane so closely. “I wanna touch you.” 

“Fuck yeah, Daryl, touch me.” 

He only had to give his consent before Daryl’s hand closed around him.

“How does it feel?” Daryl wasn’t asking in the way Shane usually did, to further Rick’s arousal while stroking his own ego. Daryl was actually curious. 

Rick tried to focus so that he could give Daryl a decent answer, not just that it felt incredible and he never wanted it to stop. “It’s more than when it’s just fingers. Stretches more, burns a little. But it’s so good, Daryl. Can you imagine it, being that full, having someone so deep inside you? You’re gonna love it. Shane and I, we might fight over which of us gets to have you first.” 

Both of them were breathing heavily, the air between them hot. 

“W-want you both,” Daryl said. 

“Good. We both want you, too. You getting close again?” 

“I don’t think I can, Rick, it’s too much. Already did it twice.” 

Shane leaned over, the change in angle causing Rick to gasp. “You’re gonna do it, Daryl. You and Rick are both gonna come for me. Rick’s gonna come. He’s getting close, I can feel him. He’s gonna be right over top of you, gonna come all over you, you’re gonna be able to see it all. Bet you’ll follow right after him. Watching him like that, you won’t be able to help yourself.” 

Daryl’s hand tightened around Rick’s cock at Shane’s words. Shane was right; he wasn’t going to last much longer. He wanted Daryl to come again, too. “Daryl, he’s right. You can do it again,” his voice broke off in a moan. 

Daryl was watching him, his lips parted and his eyes glassy. He still couldn’t decide which was better, the feeling of Shane inside him or watching Daryl fall apart underneath him. 

“Shane. Harder.” 

Shane did as Rick asked without comment, his hands coming up to grip Rick’s shoulders, pulling him back hard each time he thrust in, pounding into him hard, their bodies slapping together. 

“Rick…Rick…please, I want you to come.” 

“You heard him. We want you to come. Come on my cock, Rick. Come all over Daryl.” 

Those words were all it took to finally get him there. He swore loudly and came, shooting onto Daryl’s stomach and chest. That set off a chain reaction and Daryl came after him, with Shane following shortly after. They both collapsed on top of him, too tired to move, sweaty and sticky with come. 

“Shane, I swear to god you better take that thing outta me this time.” 

Shane laughed and reached under Rick as best he could without looking and felt around for a few seconds before he found the switched and turned it off. He grasped the base and pulled it out and Rick felt Daryl shift against him, though his cock had softened, it still twitched against Rick. “Fuck.” 

Rick shoved Shane so that they could be more comfortable. He was sandwiched in between the two of them, Shane’s head resting on his shoulder and Daryl was resting back against the pillows, looking at them both. 

“How’re you feeling?” Rick asked sleepily. Shane’s hands were still running over Rick’s back and he was kissing Rick’s neck, always the cuddly one after sex. 

“Good.” 

“Just good?” Shane asked. He licked up Rick’s neck and Rick turned his head. “What?” 

“You’re distracting me,” Rick told him. He turned back to Daryl. 

“I never thought it would feel anything like that,” Daryl answered. 

“Did you like being able to watch Rick?” 

Ever after all they’d done together, Daryl still blushed. “Yeah.” 

“Just think, next time that’ll be you.” Shane reached over Rick and tilted Daryl’s head so that he’d look at them. “You gotta pick which one of us you want first.” 

“You mean now?” He sounded alarmed. 

Rick laughed. “No, Daryl, I think we’re all worn out now.” 

“I’m not,” Shane argued. “I could go again.” 

“I can’t,” Daryl said. 

“Me either. Got your pick of toys if you wanna use one of those. Daryl and I will just watch.” 

Shane huffed and pulled Rick closer so that he could reach Daryl, too. “Get over here.” 

“Why?”

“Shane’s clingy after sex. He always wants to cuddle and then usually tries to start something else.” 

Rick didn’t expect Daryl to shift closer and rest his head against his chest just like Shane was doing. He put an arm around the both of them. Looking up, he realized that he’d completely forgotten the mirror on the ceiling, which had started all of this. The three of them looked good together. 

Shane tipped Rick’s head down for a kiss. Rick stopped him before he could get too carried away and looked at Daryl, who looked so shy that you’d never have been able to tell that they’d all been in some very compromising positions not very long ago. That sweet innocence was what Rick had found most appealing about Daryl. He liked the fact that they had been able to be his first time. 

“Hey…can I kiss you?” He hadn’t asked the first time, and he really wanted to do it again. 

“What?” 

“I wanna kiss you.”

“I wanna kiss you, too,” Shane added, still hopeful for something else to happen. 

Daryl’s blush deepened. “Why?”

“Why do we wanna kiss you? Why not, Daryl?” 

Rick smiled softly at Daryl. He had a feeling that Daryl’s hesitance was actually nerves. He took a small breath and closed his eyes and Rick smiled at Shane before he leaned forward to kiss Daryl gently. 

He felt Shane’s mouth against his neck and heard him whisper, “I want a turn, too,” lowly in his ear. 

Rick broke the kiss and smiled at the pouty look Daryl was giving him for stopping. Shane resituated himself and moved close enough over Rick to reach Daryl and moved in to kiss him without a word. 

He wasn’t sure what it was about the two of them that he wanted so badly. Since he’d known Shane longer and always had these feelings, he might’ve thought he’d feel jealous seeing them together. But he just wanted more. He wanted them together, at the same time, all the time. Now he knew that he’d never be able to choose between them. He couldn’t imagine being with just one of them, either. 

Shane was far more dominating than he was, holding onto Daryl’s jaw and biting at his lip before Daryl opened his mouth so that Shane could slide his tongue inside. He realized that they were doing this backward, leisurely laying back and kissing after they’d already had sex. 

His hand went to rest on the back of Shane's head. He was close enough to see Shane's tongue slipping into Daryl's mouth. He watched as Daryl responded after a few seconds.

Daryl still looked a little embarrassed when they stopped, but he was smiling. Shane looked back and forth between them. "Hope both of you know that we're gonna do this again."

He wasn't surprised that Shane felt the exact same way that he did. "Daryl? That okay with you?"

"Yeah, that's better than okay."

"Good." Rick agreed. As badly as he wanted to lay back and get some rest, tangled up between Daryl and Shane, all three of them naked and ready for more once they were rested enough, he knew that they'd probably already been gone longer than they should've and they really needed to get back.

He sighed and kissed both of them on the tops of their heads before he sat up. "We probably better get going."

Shane agreed and Daryl gave a nod and they all stood up to locate their clothes. Daryl tossed Rick the towel Shane had used to clean him off with earlier after he'd wiped himself off. Rick cleaned up as best he could without water and they all got dressed.

Shane grabbed all of the toys from the bed and threw them into his pack and searched the bedside tables for anything else he could find. "We're gonna use every single one of those," he promised them.

"Sounds alright by me," Rick told him. "Looking forward to fucking you next time."

"You can fuck me while I fuck Daryl, how's that sound. Can wait to feel that tight ass around me."

Rick grinned at him. "Not if I get to feel it first."

"Y'all gonna keep arguing like I ain't even here?"

"He's right," Rick agreed. "We oughta let him pick."

"Can't," Daryl mumbled.

"Guess you'd have to think what would be better. Rick's real sweet and gentle, but once he gets close you better believe he'll pound into you hard." Shane hit his fist against his palm for affect.

"Yeah, and Shane'll just go hard from the beginning. I mean, he'll make sure you're ready and then he'll give it to you hard from start to finish."

Daryl stared at them, unsure of what to say.

"Not an easy choice, is it?" Shane asked. "How will we ever decide?"

"We've got some time to figure it out. Wanna try some of those toys first."

Once everything was packed away, they took all of the clothes and blankets that they could find that would be useful and went downstairs to clean out what they could use, sweeping all of the rooms to make sure they didn’t miss anything.

When they got everything loaded in the car and were headed back, Rick looked at Daryl. "Good call on coming here, by the way."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More shy Daryl, more sex with Rick and Shane. Need I say more?

After that first time, Daryl felt like everyone knew. It seemed like when they got back, everyone's eyes lingered on him longer than they should have. Carol had asked twice if he was feeling okay. He'd been too embarrassed to look at Rick or Shane. Not embarrassed at what they'd done, embarrassed at how badly he wanted it again. And how badly he wanted more. What they’d done had been more than he’d ever let himself imagine, and now that he knew what he’d been missing out on, he wanted all of what they’d done and more. Everything Rick and Shane had mentioned to him would play out in his mind, at least what of it he could picture. 

It was hard enough not to think about it without having to look at them, so he avoided them as best he could, but it didn’t last long. Rick would catch his eye and smile every chance he got, and Daryl would have to look away. Shane was far less subtle, even having the gall to corner Daryl, stand so close to him that they were practically touching, and leaning close to whisper filthy things to him, his hands resting on Daryl’s shoulders. 

A few days had passed, going by at an almost torturous pace before Rick and Shane asked to speak to him alone. He knew he’d been raising some eyebrows with the group, snapping at them, and being as Carol had told him, “grouchier than usual.” He had a feeling he was in for a lecture. 

"Daryl." Rick surprised him by sounding relieved. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he mumbled. He stared at the floor, glancing up at them every couple seconds. Rick had that concerned look on his face, like he usually did, crease between his brows, but Shane was just standing with his arms crossed, studying Daryl with a blank expression.

"Hiding from us?"

"No," he snapped.

"Really? 'Cause that's how it seems."

"Just busy," he shrugged. He could feel his face turning red and he shifted around on his feet.

Rick look at Shane, who gave him a knowing look. "Naw, he ain't busy."

"What?" Rick asked, confused.

"Look at him. Squirming around like that, red in the face. Been irritated with everyone when they just try to ask him a damn question. He’s mad ‘cause he ain’t getting any."

Rick’s face relaxed finally, grinning at Shane before he turned to Daryl. "Shane’s right, isn’t he? You’re getting antsy because you want us both again.” 

Daryl hesitated, not wanting to admit to it, but having a hard time not asking for it, either. He wanted it, but even though he trusted them, there was no way he was going to make himself so vulnerable as to beg them for it. And though neither of them seemed angry at his behavior, and there was a good chance that they would be willing to help him out, he couldn’t make himself ask. “We oughta get back…people might talk.” 

Rick and Shane exchanged a glance. "Ain't nobody knows but us, Daryl, and nobody’s gonna. Tell us. All you gotta do is say you want it again. We'll make it happen."

He looked between them, chewing at his thumbnail. "Ain't gonna be easy for the three of us to sneak off again."

"We always need supplies,” Shane said easily. “Someone's gotta go, right? Why not us?"

He shouldn't have given in so quickly. He could've said that it wasn't safe to for the three of them all to be gone, he could’ve made a hundred different arguments, but all he could think about was all of the way Rick and Shane had touched him, all of the things he'd watched them do together. Everything he'd experienced and how badly he wanted more of it. So he nodded.

“Alright,” Rick told him. “We’ll make a plan to go into town.” 

“Now, what’re we gonna do in the meantime? Can’t have you walking around biting everyone’s heads off just ‘cause you’re needing some dick.” 

Daryl bit harder at his thumbnail and avoiding looking at him. 

“I know what we could do,” Rick told Shane quietly, and Daryl watched while Rick whispered something to him and Shane’s eyes widened. 

“Damn. That’s a good idea, I shoulda thought of that. He’s gonna fucking love it.” Shane left without saying anything else, leaving Daryl wondering what he’d missed. 

Rick smiled at Daryl encouragingly. “Don’t be nervous. He’s right. You’ll like it, I promise.” 

Shane walked back in, holding his pack in his hands. “Take your pants off. Bend over.” 

“Fuck no, I’m not doing that.” 

“Daryl, I’ll watch the door. No one’s gonna come in. Do what Shane asked.” Rick wasn’t nearly as dominating as Shane was, so it was new to hear him giving orders. He kind of liked it. When Rick walked over to stand at the door, Daryl held his eyes and when Rick gave him a nod, he did as he was asked, undoing his jeans and dropping them, not bothering to take them all the way off before he bent over the bed. His face felt even hotter than it had before, embarrassed at being in this position, even though he was eager to see what Shane was going to do. 

“Good job, Daryl,” Shane told him appreciatively, running his hands over Daryl’s ass. “Don’t be nervous, okay?” He heard the cap on the bottle of lube snap open and Daryl closed his eyes, readying himself for the feeling. He didn’t tell Shane, but he wasn’t nervous anymore. Even as worried as he was for anyone to find out, he trusted them when they said no one would come in and find out what they were doing. He just wanted to know what Shane was doing. He didn’t want to admit how desperate he was for the feeling he knew was coming. Shane’s fingers pressed gently against him, circling around before he pushed on inside. 

Daryl sighed, relieved to finally get what he wanted. He still needed more and pushed back against Shane, who laughed quietly, but didn’t say anything. Since he could tell Daryl was okay, he went ahead and added his second finger. 

“I’m gonna put a plug inside you and you’re gonna keep it in for the rest of the day.” He wasn’t asking, and for some reason that was even better. He rocked back slowly against Shane, losing himself in the feeling for a few seconds before Shane’s hand on his lower back stopped him. “I need a yes or no. I won’t do it otherwise.” 

“Yes.” 

“I just had to be sure, you know? Rick would kill me if I forced you into something you didn’t want.” He continued the movements. “Okay, you ready? It’s not big or anything. Won’t hurt you.” 

“I know.” 

Shane stopped, slowly pulling out and Daryl felt him moving around behind him, but didn’t look. He felt the tip of something pressing against him, the cool plastic feeling different from Shane’s warm fingers. 

“It’s okay,” he soothed. “It won’t hurt, Daryl, I promise. Stop me if you need to.” 

Daryl didn’t stop him, he just wanted to get it all the way in so he could know what it was like. Shane hadn’t been wrong, because it didn’t take long before it was fully inside, almost frustratingly small, not reaching his prostate the way the other toy he’d worn had. 

“Go ahead and stand back up and get dressed.” 

He did, and the change in angle helped a bit, but he still couldn’t believe how unsatisfying it was. He could feel it, but there wasn’t nearly enough of it. 

Shane helped him redress, fingers quickly doing his jeans and buckling his belt. “Think you can handle it?”

Daryl nodded. “I’m good.” 

Rick walked back over. “So, how is it?” 

“Different,” he answered. He wanted to stretch and move around to see if that would make a difference, but he didn’t want them to know how badly he wanted more of the feeling.

Rick’s hand slid around to Daryl’s ass. “Bad different?” 

“No,” he shook his head. “It’s not bad.”

“Good, then?” Shane asked, his eyebrows raised. 

When they noticed his hesitance, they both stepped closer. “What’s wrong?” 

“It’s just…it’s not as much I thought it would be. It’s kinda….” 

“Not enough?” Shane asked. 

He didn’t want to say that it wasn’t. It probably wasn’t normal to feel like this, to need this so much, to feel so desperate for it. 

“Listen, Daryl, I’ve got a feeling that you’re holding out on us. And that’s alright, you can take your time. But you let us know when you’re ready. Even though I think we already know.” 

Shane wasn’t looking at him when he spoke, he held Rick’s eyes, like they were somehow communicating without words. 

“You know?” Daryl asked. 

“I think what Shane’s trying to say is that if you want more, you can let us know.” Shane nudged Rick with his elbow. “But…we’ll probably make you work for it a little.” 

“How?” 

Shane elbowed Rick again and Rick shoved back into him. “Will you stop?” He asked, exasperated, and Shane laughed. “Just don’t worry about it, Daryl. We’ll leave early in the morning, okay?” 

“We better get back. Like you said, people might talk.” He walked away laughing, and Daryl scowled at him. 

“Don’t pay any attention to him, Daryl. And like I said, don’t worry. You’re gonna be fine. I’ll come by later tonight and take that outta you.” His eyes scanned up and down Daryl’s body before he leaned in close and kissed him. Daryl’s hands came up to rest on his shoulders, trying to pull him closer, but Rick pulled back. “Just wait. It’ll be worth it.” 

Rick turned and left him alone, and he let out a frustrated groan before finally following after them.

The rest of the day nearly killed him, as he teetered on the edge of being turned on and pissed off. Every once in a while he’d move just the right way for the plug to brush against his prostate and he’d have to bite back a moan so that no one would notice. Everyone was still avoiding him, and he was glad. The last thing he needed was anyone catching on. It had been several hours, but it felt like actual days had passed by the time everybody was finally asleep and Rick came like he said he would. 

“So, how’d you do?” 

He shrugged. 

Rick tilted his chin up so he’d look at him and smiled. “Hey, come on, you can tell me.” 

“Fine, I guess.” 

“Feel good?” His hands moved to Daryl’s hips and pulled him close. “Must feel good, you’re hard.” 

Daryl shifted into Rick, eyes falling closed at finally having something pressed against him. “That’s just ‘cause of you,” he admitted quietly. 

“So, what, the plug’s not so good?” 

“Not big enough.” 

Rick nodded. “Okay. Shane kinda figured that.” 

“He just thinks he fucking knows everything, doesn’t he?” 

He laughed. “Yeah, he does. Let me take it out, okay? We’ll get you a bigger one next time, sound good?” He started taking Daryl’s jeans off and spun him around. 

“Next time?”

“Mmhmm.” 

Rick moved a hand up his back and pushed him forward, then slid back down, his hands at the base of the plug before Daryl realized and he bucked back into the touch. “Do me a favor, okay? No touching yourself tonight.”

“Wasn’t gonna.” 

“Okay, good.” He pulled at the plug and Daryl felt it start to slide out. As frustrating as it had been, at least it had been something. Now he felt even worse and considered asking Rick to put it back. But before he could, Rick turned him back around and kissed him lightly. “Get some rest,” he said before he left, leaving Daryl just as frustrated as he had been before. 

It hadn't been a surprise when he couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned, too hot and uncomfortable to settle down. He considered several times doing exactly what Rick had told him not to and touching himself. He could still feel the lube inside of him, slick between his ass cheeks every time he shifted. He’d rock back against the bed every so often, wishing there was something inside of him. He’d do the same when he’d roll onto his stomach, trying to rut against the mattress to get any sort of feeling. It was never good enough. 

He could have tried harder, could’ve jerked himself off, but he figured that there was little chance that it would feel anything like what had been done to him, and he'd just wind up even more frustrated than he already had been. So, he finally just tried to stay still and get some sleep, managing to doze off for a couple of hours before it started getting light. He was first to the truck, but Rick and Shane followed soon after and they headed off, being fairly quiet.

"You awake back there?" Shane asked after a while, eyes on him in the rearview mirror.

"Mmhmm."

"You look tired."

He didn't answer, slouching down in the seat further so that Shane couldn’t stare at him feeling too exposed under his gaze, like Shane could tell what he’d been thinking all night. Rick turned around in his seat to look at him. "Did you get any sleep?"

"Uh huh."

"Good." Rick turned back around and Daryl frowned. Every once in a while, he’d see their hands brush against each other, or Rick would reach over to touch Shane’s leg. Watching them smiling and laughing with each other, he wondered if they’d forgotten he was even there. 

“We should probably hit a few places first thing. See what we can find.” Rick’s voice startled him out of his worried thoughts and he realized that they’d stopped. He’d lost track of how far they’d even driven he was so busy watching them, a feeling of jealousy and sadness in the back of his mind the whole time. 

Daryl felt like Rick and Shane had had a conversation without him and he chewed at his thumbnail, wondering if they'd changed their minds. He knew they’d been doing this for years without him, and he hadn’t really done much for either of them. They probably had a better time without him, anyway. 

He put his concerns aside while they worked, looking for food and medicine and things they needed. Daryl felt guilty that they'd come all this way and lied to the group just so that they could fool around. And it made him angry that Rick and Shane were effectively ignoring him now. Maybe he shouldn’t even have come with them. 

They were loading the truck when Rick put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

He scoffed and didn't answer, walking away.

"Hey...." Rick grabbed his hand to stop him.

"What's going on?" Shane asked, joining them.

When it looked like Daryl might bolt, they both stood in front of him to block his exit.

"Where you going?" Shane asked, putting a hand on his chest.

"Just trying to get all this done so we can get back."

"Get back?" Rick repeated. "Daryl, we just wanted to get all this done so we had time to focus."

"We need to bring some stuff back to keep our cover story, right?" Shane reasoned, smiling at Daryl.

"Right," Daryl answered in a confused voice.

"We still want this, Daryl. You know that, don't you? Just trying to be responsible about it." Rick stepped closer to him.

"I just wasn't sure...." He admitted. He was so out of his element. He felt like an idiot.

"You think we'd ever pass up an opportunity to touch you? To watch you come?” Shane questioned. “I don't think so. We got plans for you."

"You do?"

"Yeah," Rick told him. "So let's get going."

They finished loading everything and got in the truck, and Daryl almost felt more nervous than he had before. They had a plan. A plan that he didn't know about. The neighborhood they drove through was nice enough, not nearly as swanky as where they'd gone last time, but definitely fine for what they had in mind. All they really needed was a bed.

The streets were clear and Shane stopped in front of the first house they passed. Inside, the rooms had been emptied of personal belongings and anything useful, photographs pulled from the wall, drawers left open in a hurry to get out, but the furniture remained, and once they looked through all of the rooms and confirmed that it was empty, they found the bedroom. It was perfect for what they had in mind. 

Daryl glanced around the room, taking in the bare walls and the plain white sheets that were all that remained on the bed, completely distracted when he heard Shane clear his throat. "Well?"

"What?"

"Get undressed," Rick told him.

He glanced between them, hesitating for a few seconds before he toed off his shoes and reached down to undo his belt and let his jeans fall to the floor. He took his vest off, but left the flannel shirt he was wearing on. After taking off his boxers, he settled onto the bed. He laid against the single pillow, unbuttoning his shirt, not looking up when he heard whispering.

When they started speaking loud enough for him to hear, he still didn't look up.

"He's hard already," Shane said appreciatively. 

"I knew he’d be needing this after yesterday,” Rick agreed. 

"Well, he did come three times within a pretty short amount of time with us that day. When you get used to that, then nothing? Bound to be difficult."

"And then yesterday on top of that. I asked him not to touch himself.” 

"Yeah, he didn’t,” Shane said with certainty. “Your hand doesn't feel nearly as good when you know there's something better."

"You just gonna stand there talking about me, or you gonna do something?" Daryl snapped.

"Sorry," Rick apologized with a grin. "Can't help it. We like looking at you."

"You said you had a plan...."

"You bet we do," Shane told him. 

"So do it."

They exchanged a look, both of them almost giddy at the possibility. "Well...." Rick began, glancing at Shane again. "We were still trying to decide which one of us should get to fuck your first. Since you didn't want to choose, and we couldn't either. We thought we'd have a little contest."

Daryl's throat suddenly felt dry. "What kinda contest?"

Rick looked at Shane, and let him answer. "We're gonna time how long it takes each of us to get you off. Whoever wins gets you first."

"We decided that I'd use my mouth on you and Shane thought he'd use his fingers. So, what do you say?"

"Uh...yeah," he said when he was finally able to speak, he could already feel his dick throbbing at the possibility.

They looked at each other again. "Ready?" Rick asked.

"Mmhmm. You know I'm gonna win, right?"

Rick scoffed. "Please."

"We'll see. You go first. Gimme your watch, I'll keep time." Rick took it off and handed it to him and Daryl was disappointed when they both sat down on the bed without getting undressed.

"Time starts as soon as you touch him, remember that."

Rick looked back at him. "Aw, come on, I can't even kiss him?"

Shane shook his head resolutely and Daryl frowned, even more disappointed. 

Rick slid up the bed closer to him. “You’re okay, right? This’ll be worth it, trust me.” 

“But…we’ll still do everything else later, won’t we?” 

He nodded. “Yeah, Daryl. I promise you, this is gonna be even better than last time.” 

He believed Rick, so he gave a nod. “Let’s get started, then.” 

Rick looked at Shane. “Don’t start it until I put my mouth on him.” 

“Fine, I’ll give you that. Still ain’t gonna win, though. You hear me, Daryl?” There was a teasing tone to his voice, but Daryl knew how competitive Shane was. He had a feeling that he was really in for something that might be too much to handle. 

Rick spread Daryl’s legs and moved in between them, stroking his hands up and down Daryl’s thighs. “Just focus on what I’m doing, okay? Just you and me. I know you’ve been needing this, so don’t hold back, okay?” 

“Okay,” Daryl promised, taking a breath to ready himself for what was about to happen. Rick wasted no time sliding his mouth down Daryl’s cock and he shifted eagerly into the wet heat. He watched Rick’s eyes close as he worked his mouth up and down, and it wasn’t long before he was taking him all the way, swallowing around him. Daryl’s hands sunk into Rick’s hair, grabbing fistfuls and pulling gently. 

He heard Shane laughing and looked up at him. “Yeah, you been needing this. Look at you. Last time you were afraid to even touch him.” 

It was Rick that Shane usually bantered with, and Daryl didn’t know what to say. He wasn’t a big talker on a good day, and in a situation like this, where the sensations just overwhelmed him, just feeling it was about as much as he could handle. He could hardly form words at all, and he certainly couldn’t counter anything that would come out of Shane’s mouth, as filthy as he was. 

His eyes held Shane’s for just a second before looking back at Rick. His breath caught in his throat watching Rick, still unable to believe it was happening. In all his life, the images that would occasionally flash through his mind, the ones that he would push away and ignore, it had never looked this good. 

The last few days, he’d relieved their first interaction so many times that he’d lost count. It seemed to be playing on a constant loop in his mind. He thought about it when he was alone, but even when he was with the group, he still could never quite shake it. He'd catch a glimpse of Rick and Shane talking, or end up staring at Rick's hands for too long, or get distracted by Shane's mouth when he was talking. No one had said anything about it but it still made him worry that they could figure it out.

Rick opened his eyes to look at Daryl and he stared back, feeling like he should say something, but instead he loosened his grip on Rick's hair and slid one hand to the back of his head. He thought that if Rick could've smiled, he would've. He closed his eyes again and hummed, the vibrations shooting through Daryl and making him arch forward.

"Fuck."

A growl caught his attention and he looked over at Shane sitting on the edge of the bed, palming his cock roughly over his jeans. Daryl watched him.

"I do love to see him do that to you. You both look so fucking good. How you feeling? Feels good, right? Gonna come down Rick's throat, aren't you? Yeah, I know how good that feels. And he fucking loves it."

Daryl knew that Shane probably didn't mean to be goading him, he just wasn't capable of keeping his mouth shut.

"I thought...thought you was trying to win," he managed finally.

"I am," Shane told him with a shrug.

"Why don't you shut up, then?"

Shane chuckled. "I still figured I'd give you both a little encouragement. Besides, let's be honest, even if he wins, getting to watch Rick fuck you ain't exactly what I call losing."

Daryl's hips jerked up slightly at Shane's words.

"Not like I won't get to do it eventually anyway," he continued, his words getting to Daryl just as much as Rick's mouth on him was.

His hands were still on Rick's head, holding tighter than he meant to in reaction to what Shane’s words had made him feel. When he eased back, Rick looked up at him. One of his hands came up to grab Daryl's and he curled Daryl's hand into a fist as best he could, never missing a beat, still moving up and down.

"Hold onto him. Pull his hair. Act like you like it," Shane told him, able to read what Rick wanted.

"I do like it," he spoke through gritted teeth.

"Well, show him. He ain't gonna break." Shane unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, adjusting himself more comfortably and stroking himself over his boxers. "I know you're trying to be careful and not hurt him, but believe me, he can take a lot more than that."

Daryl was sure that was true, and he was sure that was how it was when Rick was with Shane, but he was content to just keep a gentle hold on Rick, tugging on his hair occasionally when it felt too good.

Rick almost pulled all the way off, sucking at the head of Daryl's cock, wrapping his tongue around a few times before he licked up and down before he slid him all the way back inside. Daryl felt himself getting closer and he wasn't sure whether or not he should hold back as long as he could or just give in.

He was still embarrassed that he couldn't last a little longer than he did with the two of them. He didn't know if it was because they both had so much experience and knew exactly the right way to make him fall apart or it was his own lack of experience that caused him not to be able to hold on.

It didn't matter how hard he tried, though, because eventually the feeling took over and he no longer had a choice. The wet heat of Rick's mouth was perfect, the suction he was creating just enough. The feeling of Rick's throat around the head of his cock became too much for him to take and he swore a few times and finally came with a groan of Rick's name.

Rick didn't hesitate to swallow it all down, working over Daryl's cock with his tongue until it was almost painful from sensitivity.

He must have been completely unconcerned by the time they'd made, because all he did was crawl up Daryl's body so that he could finally kiss him. Daryl eagerly kissed him back, even though the taste of come in his mouth was new, he found himself liking it, enjoying knowing where Rick’s mouth had been.

"You did amazing," Rick’s voice was raspy and rough. 

"Me? I didn't do anything," Daryl told him.

Rick kissed him again.

Daryl felt Shane move up the bed next to them. When he and Rick stopped, Rick looked at him.

"How'd we do?"

He shrugged. "Not bad. You feel okay, Daryl? Need a minute?"

He nodded. Rick ran his fingers through Daryl's hair and he leaned into the touch.

"We'll let you rest, gorgeous." He remembered how uncomfortable it had first made him feel to hear them using endearments and compliments, then how quickly he'd come to enjoy it. He'd never had anyone say that kind of stuff to him before and he'd thought it was embarrassing. It was hard to believe that they meant what they were saying, but their actions definitely backed it up, and once he felt like he could believe them, he couldn’t get enough of hearing them say it. 

He closed his eyes, sighing quietly, and Rick settled in next to him, putting an arm around him and leaning Daryl's head against his chest. His eyes fluttered open when he felt Shane's fingers running up and down his forearm.

"You're alright, I'm just enjoying the view. Lay still."

Daryl chuckled but closed his eyes again, curling further toward Rick, who tightened his hold on him.

“How long should we give him?” Rick asked. 

“Couple more minutes at least. I like seeing him all worn out like this.” Daryl felt Shane’s fingers brush against his face. 

“Just think about how it’s gonna be after we’re done with him. He’ll be so pretty like that, won’t he? All worn out from taking our cocks. Might have to carry him back to the truck later.” 

Daryl shivered at the thought, and they both noticed. 

“Yeah, he’s thinking about it already. You want that, don’t you, Daryl?” 

He kept his eyes close, but felt his face heating up. There was something so appealing about the thought of just letting go and giving control over to them. It had never been easy for him to trust people, but he knew he was safe with them. 

“Daryl, Rick asked you a question. You wanna answer him?” Shane’s voice was husky against his ear. 

“What?”

“He was asking if you wanted us to wear you out. Want us to get you off so many times you can’t come anymore? Can’t even move anymore?” 

“Yeah,” he agreed quietly, still keeping his eyes shut tight. 

Shane’s fingers traced over his collarbones. “I’m gonna make you come with my fingers, then me or Rick, one of us is gonna fuck you, just like you want. I know you’ve been thinking about it the last couple days. And Rick told me what you said last night, about that plug not being big enough. I think you’re just desperate to be fucked. Desperate to have a big dick in you.”

He moaned and squirmed back against Rick. 

“Shane finally agreed to do this after I told him what you said last night. He wanted to wait.” 

Daryl opened his eyes and shot Shane a glare, and wasn’t at all surprised to see him grinning back. “You know what happens the longer you wait. The more you want it.” 

“Wanted it plenty already,” Daryl told him irritably. He felt a strange combination of relaxed from the orgasm he’d just had and a warm, tingling sensation of trying to get hard again. 

“Coulda made you wait longer,” he insisted. “Coulda made you wait until you asked. I know you would have eventually. It might’ve taken you a while, but I know you’d have come to us begging.” 

“You think he would?” Rick asked. 

“He’d have lasted maybe a week before he’d have been too desperate to wait.” 

Daryl wanted to argue or disagree, but he knew that Shane was probably right. 

“He’d probably have gone and talked to you, though, because he knows you’d give in to him,” Shane told Rick. 

Rick kissed Daryl on top of his head. “Yeah, you’re probably right. I couldn’t tell him no.” 

“I wouldn’t tell him no. I’d just take it real slow and make him wait. But you like that, don’t you, Daryl? You’d pretend to be pissed at me, but I think you’d like me making you wait, trying to hold off coming.” 

There was no way that he was going to tell Shane he was right about that. 

“Besides, I’m not gonna be making him wait now. Want him to get off as quick as possible so I win.” 

“Get to it, then,” Rick told him. “And we’ll just see.” 

Shane didn’t respond to Rick’s lighthearted teasing, he just got up to get the lube out of his pack. He settled in between Daryl’s legs, pushing them as far apart as he could. Rick stayed where he was next to Daryl. 

"I'd ask if you're ready," Shane told him, pouring lube into his hand. "But I already know the answer to that. You’re not just ready, you fucking need it."

He'd loved feeling Rick's mouth, but he was looking forward to having Shane's fingers inside of him again. When they’d done this last, he hadn't expected it to feel good. He figured it would be painful and uncomfortable and embarrassing. He'd never thought it could feel so intense. Their fingers against his prostate was like the feeling he got right before he came, the almost blinding pleasure that overtook his entire body, except it was constant until he finally couldn't handle it anymore.

Shane slicked his fingers and tossed the watch to Rick. "Here we go." He eased in, using only the tip of his index finger, and Daryl held himself back from moving. Shane laughed knowingly and pushed his finger all the way inside, pausing to let Daryl adjust to the feeling.

He moved in and out a few times before adding a second. Daryl was biting his tongue to keep from making noise and didn't realize how tense he was until Rick grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together.

He tried to stifle a moan as Shane's fingers finally brushed over his prostate.

"There you go," Shane said quietly. "Fuck, you're so tight around my fingers, can't imagine what you'll feel like around my dick."

"You haven't won yet," Rick reminded him.

Shane twisted his fingers just slightly and Daryl arched back into the touch with a moan.

"No, not yet," Shane agreed with a cocky grin. "I know how good your mouth feels, don't get me wrong. But look how much he loves having something in his ass like this."

It embarrassed him and turned him on to hear Shane say what he was thinking out loud. He loved the feeling he got from having their fingers in him, and he couldn’t wait for more. 

"He can't hardly stand it. He's gotta have it. Can't wait to see him ride my cock." He looked at Rick. "Or yours."

He should've hated the way that Shane was talking about him. It should've infuriated him. All of his life, these were the things he'd fought to avoid. He'd been so careful to never let anybody know that he wanted this, to tell himself that he hadn't wanted it. Instead all he wanted to do was agree and tell them both how badly he wanted them, how Shane's fingers were hardly enough for him now. How he’d rather they skipped this altogether so that one of them would finally just fuck him like he wanted. 

“Is he right, Daryl?” Rick asked quietly. He was looking at him carefully. “You want this bad?” 

“Yeah,” he choked out. 

“It’s okay to say that, you know,” Rick encouraged. “You don’t have to say anything you’re uncomfortable with, but you can say what you’re feeling. You can say you want us.”

He didn’t want to tell Rick that he couldn’t even form the words. There was no way he’d ever be able to speak those words aloud. He gave a shaky nod, shutting his eyes to avoid Rick’s stare. His muscles worked around Shane’s fingers, clenching and unclenching hard, like his body was trying to pull Shane in further. 

“I think he’s getting close already,” Shane told Rick. It was too soon, it hadn’t been that long since he’d come the first time, but all Daryl could think was that once he came, he’d get exactly what he wanted. Whether it was Rick or Shane, it didn’t matter, he’d finally get to feel what he needed. 

Rick surprised him by echoing his thoughts. “Shane, I don’t care which one of us wins, get him off so we can finally do it.”

“Hear that? Rick’s almost as desperate as you are. I’ll tell you what, why don’t we call this whole thing off.” 

“What?” Daryl sat forward at his words and Rick put a hand on his shoulder to ease him back down. Shane didn’t finish his thought, just put a third finger in Daryl. He bore down against the feeling, loving the stretch, the fuller feeling it gave him. 

“I was just thinking, we oughta forget the bet and just take turns. Let’s both fuck him. What do you say?” 

Daryl looked at Rick, hoping he would agree. 

“Do it, now,” he responded quickly.

Shane pulled his fingers out so that he could get undressed, shucking his clothes off and flinging them onto the floor. Daryl barely noticed Rick get up to do the same thing, too busy watching Shane put some more lube into his hand and stroke his cock a few times. 

“You gotta tell me if it hurts,” Shane told Daryl seriously. “’Cause I won’t go easy.” 

At this point, there was nothing he wanted more than that. “Just do it.” 

Rick rejoined them on the bed and pulled one of Daryl’s legs up and bent it at the knee so that he could have a better view. Shane’s fingers brushed gently over his entrance, rubbing a few times before sliding two fingers in, pumping them in and out in a few quick strokes before adding the third again and giving Daryl a chance to get used to the feeling. He waited until Daryl pushed back against him and moved. 

“Do you think you’re ready?” Shane wasn’t teasing, he was asking honestly, making sure that Daryl was prepared. 

“Yeah. Do it. Please, I can’t wait anymore.” 

As soon as he pulled his fingers out, he positioned himself close to Daryl, not waiting to push the head of his cock inside. Daryl held his breath, waiting for more, but Rick snapped him out of it. 

“Breath. It’ll help relax you. You don’t need to be tensed up, it’ll hurt.” 

He did like Rick said and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Shane pushed in a little further when he did. “Okay so far?” 

“More.” He knew he was close to begging, but he couldn’t help it. 

“He can take it, he’s ready,” Rick assured Shane. 

He moved forward at that, until he was fully sheathed inside Daryl. Daryl was trying to hold still and keep quiet, but was overwhelmed at the stimulation. It was just like Rick had promised. Shane was so much deeper inside him than their fingers had been; he could feel every inch of Shane, hard and hot and pulsing inside of him. Filling him fuller, stretching him more than before. There was a burning sensation that he would have thought would hurt, but it just made it better. So much better. This was exactly what he’d wanted. 

"Fuck,” he breathed. He shifted back as much as he could, bucking against Shane as much as the other man would let him. “Fuck, Shane, move now." Daryl was watching Shane, eyes wide and hopeful. 

"Hold on just a second more," Shane told him. "Fuck, Rick, he feels good."

When Daryl tried harder to move against Shane, he put his hands on his hips to pin him down. "No."

He sighed, his head falling back against the pillow. Arms stilled at his sides, hands fisted in the sheets. 

"Come on, Shane," Rick encouraged, and Daryl was surprised that it took Rick’s urging to get him to do it. "He’s okay."

He gave a shallow thrust and Daryl's back arched, trying to get more of the feeling that he needed so badly.

"Fuck yeah, that's good. He’s so tight, Rick. Feels so fucking good.” 

Shane set his pace, and Daryl suspected that he was still holding back, since he’d been so insistent about not being gentle. 

“You remember what you said about Rick?” He asked finally. 

Shane nearly stopped moving, frowning at him. “What?”

“You said he wouldn’t break. I won’t either. Quit fucking around.” 

“Do it, Shane,” Rick agreed. 

He seemed to mentally debate for a few seconds before he looked at Daryl seriously. “Stop me if you need to.” Then he grabbed Daryl’s legs, wrapping his hands around the backs of his thighs and hoisted him up, thrusting forward while he pulled Daryl back onto him. 

“Fuck.” That was what he’d been wanting. Shane took total control, thrusting into him hard, keeping a tight hold on his legs. 

“See, I told you. Watch him. He’s taking it so good, Shane.” Rick was watching Daryl carefully for any signs of discomfort, but all he could see was pleasure. 

“Can’t wait for you to feel him. You think you can handle that, Daryl? Gonna fuck you ‘til I come, then Rick’s gonna do the same thing. Gonna fill you up real good.” 

Daryl moaned and bit his lip to try and keep any louder noises at bay. 

“Stop that,” Rick told him, and moved up the bed to be closer. He ran his thumb over Daryl’s lip, so that he’d stop biting it. “We wanna hear you.” 

“I can’t,” Daryl told him. 

“Can’t what?” 

“Don’t wanna….” He stopped when he felt Shane pounding hard against his prostate, a broken moan falling from his lips. “Don’t wanna talk.” 

“You don’t have to, but you can, you know. I mean, listen to Shane, he never shuts up.” 

Shane managed to tell him to fuck off while keeping up the unrelenting pace he’d set. 

“You like the way it feels, don’t you?” Rick’s hands were on him, running gently over his arms, his chest, and Daryl loved the attention. 

“Yeah....” 

Rick settled down next to him. “You like Shane fucking you.” 

He knew that Rick was trying to get him to talk, and he wanted to, but he still couldn’t manage to get the words. 

“And you want me to fuck you, too.” 

There was no reason for him to feel like blushing at Rick’s words, not when Shane was already inside of him. “You know I do,” he answered quietly. Shane let go of his legs and dropped him back to the bed and grasped his cock, jerking him off, and he could no longer keep quiet. 

“Fuck, Shane.” 

He stroked Daryl while still thrusting hard into him. “Yeah, you’re gonna come for me, aren’t you Daryl? Gonna come on my cock.” 

“Sh-Shane…please…harder.” 

“You want it harder, baby? You’re about to come, I can feel it. Feel so fucking good around my cock, fucking made for this, weren’t you? Made for us to fuck, me and Rick. That’s right, ain’t it, Daryl?” 

“Yes,” he moaned. 

Shane continued fisting Daryl's cock while he fucked him until Daryl finally couldn't take it anymore and he bucked back hard against Shane once more before he came, covering Shane's hand and his own stomach.

"Fuck, Daryl, so gorgeous," Rick murmured in his ear.

Shane hadn't slowed, but Daryl's body was lax against the bed, Rick still close to him.

"He's gonna come, Daryl. I can tell. He's gonna come inside you, just like you want him to. Why don't you tell him? Tell him how much you want it."

He looked at Rick for a few seconds before glancing at Shane.

"Shane...." He said his name, almost too quietly for the other man to hear, but he was watching closely enough that he knew. "Want you to come. Please."

Shane grinned proudly at both of them. "Yeah, Daryl, I'm gonna come. Gonna come in your tight ass." His grip on Daryl tightened as he did, hard enough that it would probably bruise and he was glad. He wanted as many physical reminders of this as he could get.

He winced when Shane pulled all the way out of him, and his body clenched around nothing, the new, strange feeling of emptiness all wrong. 

"Hope you didn't think you were gonna get a break," Shane teased him. He motioned for Rick and maybe Daryl should have been worried that it would be too much, but he wanted it too badly to care. He needed something back inside of him. 

Rick took Shane's place while Shane collapsed on the bed next to Daryl. He leaned over and kissed him once. "You two go on ahead. I need a minute to recover. You're kind of a handful. Don't think just one of us could handle you."

He was smiling at Daryl, who tried hard not to smile back, but couldn't. When Shane closed his eyes, Daryl turned his attention to Rick. He had crawled in between Daryl's legs and was positioned like Shane had been. He poured lube onto his hand and slicked his cock with it.

"Fuck, Shane, your come’s already dripping out of him." He stroked his cock hard a few times. "Son of a bitch, that's something to see."

"Put your dick in him, would you? Keep it all in him. Yours and mine both."

Daryl shuddered at their words and then nearly choked on a breath at Rick's fingers on him. It wasn't painful, but he was so sensitive that it bordered on it. He was surprised when Rick didn't hesitate, dipping two fingers inside. "Daryl, you wouldn't believe how good you look like this."

He pulled his fingers out and looked up at Daryl. "You're okay, right? You're ready?"

He knew it probably wasn't normal. He wasn't sure even he could get off again. It wasn't even about that. He just wanted that feeling of being filled.

"I'm ready," he promised. He told himself again that he wouldn't beg, but he had to bite his tongue to keep from it. Rick slowly pushed inside, and Daryl sighed in relief at the feeling. He pushed back against Rick, not needing the careful edge that Rick was insisting on. "You don't need to go so slow."

"I do. I'm not gonna risk hurting you. This is a lot for your body to handle at once."

"No." The word was out of his mouth before he knew what he was saying.

"No?" Rick asked, pausing his movements, thinking that Daryl wanted him to stop.

Daryl shook his head, knowing now that he had to explain. "Don’t stop. It’s not a lot. It's just enough."

Rick smiled softly. "I know it might seem like that but I'm still gonna be careful."

"And you were goading me in the beginning to hurry up, look at you being cautious," Shane spoke up. He rolled over onto his back, putting his hands behind his head.

Rick was fully inside Daryl now, but he stopped moving. "And you know as well as I do that there's such a thing as too much."

"Both of you shut the fuck up and how about I tell you what's too much and what isn't? I want you to fuck me and I don't need you to be careful about it."

Shane raised his eyebrows at Rick. "You heard him. He knows what he needs. Need to be full of ours cocks, don't you? See, that's what's been the problem all along. That ass of yours ain't been getting the attention it needs. Gotta have both of us helping you out, making up for lost time."

Daryl shifted against Rick. "He's right," he said quietly. "Need it."

"All the time, right?" Shane continued.

Rick started moving. It wasn't quite the bruising pace that Shane had used, but it was enough for Daryl; feeling Rick, hard inside of him, against him just like Daryl needed.  
"All the time," he agreed with Shane. 

"See, now we're gonna start having to schedule this in, 'cause I bet you'll get grouchy when you don't get it. We'll set aside special time for you. ‘Cause you’re a good boy, aren’t you, Daryl? You’re good for us and you deserve to be fucked just like you want.” 

"Yes," he agreed eagerly. He was having an even harder time than normal finding his voice while his body was trying to respond to what Rick was doing. He could feel himself getting hard again. He didn't know if he'd be able to come, but Rick was definitely giving it his best effort.

“There’s still so much for us to teach you, you know that? And we’ve got all of those toys to use. Maybe you’d wanna use one on yourself while you watch me and Rick together sometime? Bet you wanna watch Rick fuck me, don’t you?” 

"Fuck!" Daryl clenched hard around Rick at the thought, pulling a moan from him, rewarding Daryl with a particularly hard thrust.

"You like that idea?" Shane asked.

"Fuck, yeah."

“We’ve got a bunch that I think you’ll like the size of. I shoulda known better than to give you that plug yesterday. Something that size? Naw, knew you could handle more. You take it so fucking good. Made to be fucked.” 

Daryl remembered Shane saying that when he’d been inside him. It hadn’t really registered at the time, but it had been rattling around in his head since Rick had started fucking him. When he let himself think about it, because of everything he’d been told all of his life, he knew he should be pissed about it and he should tell Shane that he was wrong. But then he thought about it more, and he wondered if it was true. This couldn’t be wrong, or it wouldn’t feel so good. The way his cock felt in Rick’s mouth, the way Shane felt inside him, and now Rick. How much he’d liked having both of them in his mouth. He had to surrender to the feeling, to wanting it all, because it was the best thing he’d ever felt and he’d be damned if he was going to give it up now.

“Hey, Rick,” Shane said suddenly, sitting up. “I think you oughta move him.” 

“How you want him?” Rick asked easily. 

“Let’s see him on his hands and knees.” He looked at Daryl. “Is that okay?"

He nodded, a little unsure at the sudden change, but not too bothered, as long as he would still be getting what he wanted. Rick pulled out abruptly, surprising him, and he whined. 

“It’s alright, sweetheart, just flip over on your hands and knees for us,” Rick told him. He did, surprised at how shaky his legs were and how slick with sweat he was. He’d been oblivious to anything other than Rick inside of him. 

“Good idea. He looks fucking amazing like that,” Rick told Shane. 

“He always looks good, but you ain’t wrong.” 

Daryl felt much more exposed this way, able to feel how covered in his own come he was, how on display his body was now. He knew they’d been watching him before, but now it just felt like everything was exposed, his cock hanging between his legs, his ass in the air. It shocked him how much he liked it. Rick was quickly back inside of him, pushing in easily and holding onto Daryl’s hips for leverage. The angle was different; he had liked being able to see Rick, but this was almost better. He felt deeper this way, and it was much easier for Daryl to push back against him to get more. 

Shane moved from his spot next to Daryl to where Rick was, behind him and Daryl felt his hands on him. He rubbed gently up and down his back a few times, knowing not to ask to take off his shirt or to move his hands under it. He’d never even mentioned it since that first time. 

“Fucking gorgeous, isn’t he? Fuck, I knew he’d look good like this.” 

Rick’s hands remained on his hips, so he knew that it was Shane’s fingers ghosting around his entrance, rubbing gently. He shifted back against the sensation. He gasped sharply when the tip of Shane’s finger slipped inside, stretching him wider. 

“Sorry,” Shane told him. “Couldn’t help it.” His hands continued exploring, finally slipping down to Daryl’s dick and stroking slowly. “Think you can come again?” 

He shook his head no. 

“No? You sure? I think you can.” Rick’s movements were speeding up. “Rick’s going to. Think about that, Daryl. Rick’s gonna come in you, just like I did. You’re gonna be full of our come.” 

Shane moved up next to him again, attempting to brush the hair out of Daryl’s eyes, but it just kept falling back into place. He felt Rick’s hand slip down and close around his cock. 

“There you go. See, feel that. Feel Rick inside of you, his hand on you. You’re gonna come, I know you are, Daryl. Gonna come for us again, baby.” 

He felt his muscles tensing, taking him by surprise, and he closed his eyes at the feeling crashing over him before he even knew what was happening. He came hard, his vision blurring and his arms giving out, unable to hold up his weight anymore. Shane helped settle him onto the bed, while Rick still held his hips, pumping into him until he came. Rick didn’t pull out, just laid himself forward onto Daryl’s back, rolling them both gently onto their sides and after a while slipping out. 

A small whine escaped him, and Daryl kept his eyes closed, trying to adjust to the feeling. Rick was holding him close, and he could feel his breath on the back of his neck. 

“Daryl, are you okay?” He asked after a while. 

He nodded, opening his eyes, his vision still swimming. He took a breath and relaxed into the bed, trying to get comfortable. 

“You might be a little sore, that’s normal.” 

“I’m not,” he mumbled. 

“No?” Rick asked. 

“Like it,” he answered shortly. He could feel everything that they’d done, but none of it hurt. It was just what he had wanted, and there was nothing bad about that.

Rick pulled him closer when he said that and kissed the side of his neck.

"Where's Shane?"

"He’s right behind me."

He felt a hand brush against his ribs. "Here, Daryl."

There was something about having them both close that made him feel something he'd never quite felt before. He was worn out and exhausted in the best kind of way, but he'd expected that. He hadn't figured on feeling so content to be near the both of them; at needing them both so close. He sighed and relaxed back against Rick.

They all lay there until their breathing finally slowed down and the sweat on their skin dried and cooled. Daryl almost thought that he could fall asleep until he moved slightly and felt how much of their come had already leaked out of him. He froze and Rick noticed.

"What?"

"I'm...." He didn't know what to say.

"What is it?" Shane asked, sitting up so that he could look.

Daryl looked at Rick. "It's, uh...it's all coming out." He bit his lip, unable to say anymore, he rolled onto his stomach and buried his head in a pillow, hoping they'd know what he meant.

He heard a few mumbled words and recognized Shane's hands against him, pulling his ass cheeks apart.

"Fuck. You were right about that looking good. Goddamn, Daryl." Shane traced a finger over his entrance and he twitched. "Look at him, Rick."

There was some movement and as far as Daryl could tell with his head still in the pillow, they were sitting over him.

Then he felt both of their hands on him, fingers occasionally moving against him, sometimes even slipping inside. He knew there was no way he'd even be able to get hard again, but their ministrations were already getting to him, causing him to try and shift back against them. They kept it up until he was fidgeting around, squirming into their touch and then moving quickly away from it because it was too much.

When it got too overwhelming, he had to ask them to stop, and they did. He stayed where he was, face down on the bed, unable to move, and they cleaned him up carefully with a towel they found. When they finished, they took their places back, sitting over him, rubbing his back and relaxing him until he actually did fall asleep.

He had no idea how long he slept, but he woke up to Rick whispering in his ear, telling him that they needed to go. He sat up, feeling the soreness that they'd spoken of earlier.  
"It's okay," Rick told him. "You needed to rest after everything we did. Want me to help you get dressed?"

He nodded and stretched, even with the slight pain feeling better than he had in a long time. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d slept so well. Rick held out a hand to help him stand up and he took it even though he was sure he'd be fine. His back was a little stiff and he was definitely feeling how rough Shane had been earlier, how having been with them both had maybe been a little too much.

Rick handed him his boxers and his jeans, not laughing when he winced as he bent over. "It's normal. You handled a lot. You didn't have to."

"Wanted to."

"Hey, good, you're up," Shane walked back in.

"Where were you?" Daryl asked him.

"Making sure there was nothing around here we needed. How're you feeling?" He walked over, standing close and Daryl was surprised at how concerned he looked.

"Why you both treating me like I'm frail or something? Seemed fine with it earlier."

"It's not just about that, Daryl,” Rick told him. “We aren't just here for the sex, you know."

He narrowed his eyes. "You're not?"

"No," Rick and Shane spoke at the same time.

"Daryl, you know we both care about you right? This isn't exactly a normal situation, but we're not just using you to get off."

He had kind of gotten on some level that that was the case, but since he didn't have anything to compare it to, he didn't really know what being cared for meant. The sweet things they’d said, rubbing his back, and letting him sleep. He guessed that that was what it felt like. 

"Okay."

"Okay? Just okay? So what is it, you're using us to get off?" Shane was joking, but Daryl could tell that they were both confused.

"No."

"So does that mean you wanna keep doing this?" Rick looked hopeful.

"Is that what you want?" He looked at the both of them.

"Thought we'd made that pretty clear," Shane told him with a smile.

"Yeah, well...maybe not enough."

Shane pulled him forward by his belt loops and kissed him. "We wanna keep doing this."

"Okay. Me too."

"Well, I'm glad that's settled then," Rick said. "We better get going."

"How's walking working out for you right now?" Shane asked Daryl.

He shrugged. He hadn't really taken any actual steps yet. "Fine."

"Oh yeah? 'Cause I was gonna offer to carry you if you'd like. You seemed to like that idea when I brought it up earlier."

He scoffed. "No." He wasn't being picked up and carried like some dainty woman. He could handle a little bit of pain each time he took a step. 

"You're stubborn," Shane told him, and before Daryl know what was happening, Shane kicked his knees out from under him and caught him, easily sweeping him up into his arms. "Look at that, I guess you needed my help after all."

"Put me down," Daryl insisted.

"Not a chance. Come on, Rick, we're ready now."

Rick shook his head at them, ushering them out the door ahead of him.

"Ten bucks says he sleeps like a baby 'til we get back home."

"Ten bucks ain't gonna do you much good nowadays," Daryl said petulantly. He had his arms around Shane's neck despite himself, afraid of being dropped.

"Okay then, bet you a blow job he sleeps 'til we get home,” he amended. 

Rick sighed and opened up the door of the truck. "Behave yourself, would you?"

"Never." He laid Daryl in the backseat of the truck and leaned down to kiss him carefully. “Rest, now, gorgeous. You’ll be fine.” 

Rick leaned in and did the same thing, and even though it made Daryl blush at being fussed over so much, he liked it. 

They got in the truck and he settled comfortably against the seat, closing his eyes, vaguely listening to what Rick and Shane were saying, until he finally felt himself drifting off; the last thing he heard was Shane telling Rick, “See, told you. He’s asleep. You owe me.” 

He fell asleep smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for everyone who asked for a sequel, I hope it doesn't disappoint!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a request to see what would happen if the boys ever found out about Daryl's scars, so...this is that. Contains a little bit of actual plot and not just porn. But there's still plenty of porn.

Shane knew that it was probably a little too soon to be planning another trip. It had only been two weeks, but he couldn't help it. He usually had a better handle on his sexual needs, but there was just something about the interactions that he and Rick had been having with Daryl that had shattered his control. He'd been with virgins before. This was even more than that for some reason; maybe because it was new for all of them. Daryl may have lacked the experience that he and Rick had, but adding a third person into their activities had definitely changed things. Daryl was so eager for every little touch, every word of praise they gave him. It was like he just ached for them to be inside of him, like even when he was getting what he wanted it wasn't enough. 

He’d never been able to stop what he'd started with Rick; that had been going on since high school and he'd never once thought of knocking it off. But being the possessive son of a bitch that he was, he’d never imagined being able to share Rick with someone else. He didn’t know what it was about Daryl that made him so damned irresistible, but he’d drawn them both in and now there was no way out. He never thought he'd find something he liked more than fucking Rick, or of Rick sucking him off, but teaching Daryl how to use his mouth on them, fucking him for the first time, watching how badly he wanted it all, it was just as good. Everything seemed amplified now, it was a thousand times better, and made him wish they had more opportunities to be alone. He’d never been this insatiable in his life. 

Daryl had had such a chip on his shoulder when they’d first met at the quarry, but Shane wondered now if that had all been Merle. Back then, Daryl had kept to himself, unless anyone got too close, and then he’d have a smart remark for everything, something sarcastic, but never as cruel or offensive as Merle was. It was clear who was in charge in that situation. Merle always told him what to do, and even though Daryl acted like a tough guy, Shane could see that he was just under his brother’s influence. Back then, he wouldn't considering doing anything for anyone but himself or his brother, and Shane had thought that he was just gonna make things more difficult for the rest of the group by not pulling his weight. After a while, they’d found out that he could be cooperative when he wanted to be. And once he finally got over what had happened with Merle, he turned out to be one of the most valuable members of their group. Shane felt bad that Daryl had lost his only family member, but he couldn’t help but think that they were all better off without Merle around; with him gone, they all got to see a side of Daryl that otherwise no one would’ve known about. 

Shane had a brief thought that Merle would be pissed enough to kill them both with his bare hands if he was still around and knew that his baby brother was getting fucked by two cops. He laughed aloud at the thought, and had to wipe the smirk off his face before he headed off to plan another trip with Rick. Probably better to keep his mouth shut about that one. Daryl was still sensitive where his brother was concerned, and he didn’t want to upset him. 

As responsible and level-headed as Rick was, he immediately jumped on board with them going on a run. He even brought it up to the rest of the group like it had been his idea. Shane didn’t know how many more times they were gonna be able to sneak off without raising too much suspicion, but he’d keep feeding the group excuses as long as he had to. He knew that it was all worth it.

They’d headed out early in the morning a few days later, a list of medicine and a few pharmacies circled on a map. He was annoyed that they had to run errands and that it would run in to the time that he’d rather be spending in bed, but they had to do it. If they went back empty handed they might as well go ahead and tell everyone what exactly they were doing.

The first few stops were empty, but they drove a little further out and found some new places. During their last stop, he kept sneaking glances at Daryl while he worked, watching him chew at his bottom lip while he read medication names from the list Hershel had given them.

“Hey.” He nudged Rick and pulled him far enough away that Daryl couldn’t overhear. “I got an idea.”

“What?” Rick looked back at Daryl, but he was absorbed in what he was doing, obvious to them plotting.

“I was thinking, he seemed pretty interested that one time I mentioned tying his hands. You remember? Maybe we should do it today.”

He watched the smile spread across Rick’s face. “Yeah…you think he’d let us?”

“We’ll find out," he shrugged. "I don't think he's gonna turn us down. He likes it too much." Rick nodded. "We gotta find a place to do this first.”

Rick grabbed some stuff from one of the shelves they passed and handed it to him. “Should be some houses nearby. Any place with a bed will do, right? You got something to do it with?”

“Do what?” He asked, confused.

“To tie his hands," Rick explained. “Do you have something?”

He hadn’t thought that far ahead, even though he'd been picturing Daryl tied up since they had first mentioned it. "No. I’m sure we can find something, though, right?”

Rick nodded, looking distracted. “I'll find something. You keep him occupied. I’ll be back.”

The store they were in was a chain type drug store, fairly large with a big selection of stuff, and he had a good feeling about Rick finding something suitable.

He ambled over to Daryl. “Finding everything?”

Daryl shrugged. “Most of it. This place isn’t as picked over as a lot of the other stores we’ve been to.”

“Mmhmm.” He wasn’t paying much attention to what Daryl was saying, busy watching him, enjoying the way his muscles moved. He was forever getting distracted by Daryl when they would be doing any sort of heavy lifting. Every shirt he owned had the sleeves cut out, so his arms would always be on display for them. The sun would beat down on him, and by the end of the day his shirt would be soaked through with sweat. He wondered for the millionth time why Daryl hadn’t let them take his shirt off. He'd always unbutton it, and leave it open, so they knew he looked good under it, and Shane bet that his back muscles were as nice as his shoulders were.

He hadn't ever bothered to ask Daryl after that first time he’d tried, even though he’d wanted to. Whatever the reason was, since Daryl hadn't offered, he figured it wasn't a good idea. He wondered how Rick was coming along with their plan. Any type of rope might've worked, but he didn't want something that might rub too hard against Daryl's wrists and leave a mark. There was still a chance that Daryl might not want to do it, but he hoped that he would be open to the idea. So far he’d been fine with everything they’d brought up. Shane didn’t anticipate this being any different. 

"What’re you looking at?”

He grinned at Daryl, realizing he’d been caught staring. “Just checking you out.”

“Stop it,” Daryl told him, the tips of his ears turning a little bit pink.

“You excited for later? What're you thinking you wanna do?” He stepped closer, backing Daryl up against the shelf he was standing in front of, blocking him in, only about an inch of space between them.

“I don’t know," he said quietly.

He tilted Daryl’s chin up so he’d look him in the eyes. “I think you do.”

Daryl tried to look anywhere by at Shane, but they were really too close for him to do anything but. “Maybe…maybe more of what we did last time.”

“Yeah? You wanna be fucked again?” He'd already known that. Daryl had gotten better at not letting his frustrations show around the rest of the group, but a lot of the times when he'd be staring at Daryl, he'd catch him staring right back.

He could hear Daryl's breath catch, and he closed his eyes and nodded.

“Good, Daryl, that’s real good. We’ve got some ideas you might like. You do me a favor, okay? You go ahead and wait in the truck for us. We’ll be right out.” When it looked like he might protest, Shane kissed him once. “Go on."

When Daryl collected everything he’d found and left, Shane went to get Rick, finally finding him coming out of the double doors that led to the back of the store. “Where the hell were you? I was getting worried.”

He grinned gleefully. "Looking for these.” He held up a pair of handcuffs.

“Where the fuck did you get those?”

“There was a security guard in the back room.” Rick shrugged, unable to hold back his smile.

“You’re kidding. In a place like this?"

“Maybe he didn’t work here, maybe he just took shelter here or was trying to help people. Anyway, he's been dead for a good while, so I don't think he’ll miss them."

He shook his head, still in disbelief. "How’d you know to look back there?”

“I didn’t. I was just looking for some rope or cord or something. Good luck, I suppose.”

Shane took the cuffs from Rick and shoved them into his back pocket. He was already imagining Daryl's reaction. He'd never been arrested, at least not that Shane or Rick knew about, and he wondered if the cuffs might make him nervous. If the thought bothered him too much, they wouldn't do it, but he hoped Daryl wouldn't turn it down without at least trying first. Shane couldn't wait to see how Daryl’s shoulders would look with his hands pulled behind his back like that.

"You bet it's good luck. I sent him out to wait on us. We better get going. He was looking pretty eager.”

“Right,” Rick agreed. “He was, and you’re not.”

“Never said I wasn’t. Let’s get going.”

They headed back to the truck, finding Daryl sitting obediently in the backseat. Rick turned around once he got in the passenger side to look at Daryl. “Hey, sweetheart. We’ve got a surprise for you.”

His face still turned red every time one of them used any endearment with him, but he didn’t protest. “What?”

“You’ll see. But you’ll like it, I promise.”

“Okay,” he said, surprising Shane by not sounding nervous. He was getting a lot better about trusting them. He thought in the beginning that it would take them a lot longer for him to be that comfortable, but Daryl had adjusted pretty quickly.

They headed off in the direction they’d come, and Shane stopped at the first house that looked decent. He didn't want to waste too much time being particular about their location. "Let’s be careful going in. We haven’t been through this area before, could be full of walkers.”

But their good luck continued and they found the place empty. It was probably the least nice place they’d been; it looked like it might’ve been abandoned long before the world ended. There was a musty smell and a layer of dust on everything. Not exactly what he'd had in mind.

“We’re gonna have to go back to that house we started all this in. I got used to having a king size bed and a mirror that I could watch you both in. This isn’t good enough.”

“Looks alright to me,” Daryl disagreed.

“Daryl’s right. This will work fine.”

“Fine,” Shane conceded with a sigh. “This’ll work for now. Next time I’m gonna plan ahead a little better.” He made a face when he dropped down onto the bed and dust flew out. But since they were already here, he sat up, not wanting to wait any longer. "Come on over here, baby.”

Rick guided Daryl to the bed and they both sat down.

“So," he said, pulling Daryl over to him. "You remember when I brought up tying your hands, right? You still okay with that?”

Daryl looked surprised, glancing back and forth between them. “With what?”

“Handcuffs.” He pulled them out of his pocket and tossed them onto the bed.

He looked at Rick and they watched Daryl stare at the handcuffs. “Are there keys?”

“Yeah, of course.” Rick took it out of his pocket. “It’s safe, Daryl. But if you don’t wanna do it, we won’t. We could find something else to use if you’d rather do that. If you don’t want it at all, that’s fine, too.”

“No, I—I do." The swiftness of his answer was all Shane needed to prove that he was okay with it. "You can do it. As long as you’re sure it’s safe.” He wasn’t surprised that Daryl had a little bit of anxiety over handcuffs and being sure the key was safely available when they needed it. 

Shane took Daryl’s hand. “We’d never do anything with you that wasn’t safe. The key will be right here on the table. We won’t lose it. Nothing will happen.” 

“He’s right,” Rick promised. “The second you say you want them off, they’ll be off.” 

Daryl nodded. “Okay. Let’s do it then.”

“Alright,” Shane agreed happily. “Let’s do it. Just get undressed and lay down, okay?” He got up and gestured for Rick to stand, too.

“So, what’s the plan?” Rick asked him quietly.

“I didn’t really have one. Beyond just wanting him handcuffed, I don’t really care. You?”

“I was gonna say the same.”

They looked back at the bed, where Daryl was already undressed. He undid the buttons of his shirt, but left it on, like he had done the other times they’d been together.

“Okay, Daryl, you wanna get on your knees? Turn around so I can put these on.” He was used to handcuffing people, but this was an entirely different situation. It wasn't even the first time he'd handcuffed someone in bed, either, but he always wanted to be easy with Daryl. They could get away with manhandling him when he was turned on and lost in what they were doing, but he was always a little shy when they first started. Shane still worried that anything too rough might scare him off.

Daryl stood up on his knees and turned around and Shane pulled his hands behind his back so that he could cuff him, and he looked over at Rick. “Looks good already, huh?”

“Mmhmm,” Rick agreed.

Shane snapped the cuffs into place and Daryl tugged on them, testing it out. “Feel okay?”

“Uh huh."

"Good. Just sit down and get comfortable, okay? We’ll figure out what we’re gonna do.”

He and Rick both kept a hand on Daryl to help guide him back so that he wouldn’t fall. Once he was seated back against the headboard, Shane smile at Rick. “So now that that’s all done, what should we do?” 

Rick smiled back and pulled his shirt up over his head. “I don’t know, sounds like you had something in mind. What do you want?”

Shane shrugged. “Oh, I don’t know, hadn’t really given it much thought. Maybe you'd wanna let me fuck your mouth."

“I guess you could persuade me,” Rick told him, with a roll of his eyes. “What about Daryl?”

“What about him? You wanna suck his dick, too?”

Rick chuckled. “Well, I wouldn’t turn it down. I was just wondering if you wanted me to finish you off, or you wanna fuck him.”

Shane undid his jeans and stood up to step out of them. He had a nice mental image going of Rick fucking Daryl while he got to sit next to them and watch, up close. He’d pull Daryl by the handcuffs every once in a while, help guide him back against Rick, watch him pant and moan and fall apart between them. Just the thought of it was getting him hard.

“No. You fuck him. I wanna watch. Get me off.”

Rick nodded. “Works for me.”

Shane moved back on the bed and sighed. “This bed’s way too small.” He was right next to Daryl, and as much as he liked it, they were three grown men, and that called for a pretty good sized bed to fit them all comfortably. If things got too out of hand one of them could easily wind up on the floor.

“Why don’t you shut up and stop complaining.”

He sighed again, louder, just to annoy Rick.

“If you don’t cut it out, I’m not doing anything,” Rick told him as he finished getting undressed.

Shane looked at Daryl. “You think he’d really be able to do that?”

“I don’t know,” Daryl answered.

“No, see, I know what Rick’s like. And I think you do, too. You’ve seen how he gets. He loves to suck my dick. Don’t you think?”

“Yeah,” Daryl agreed, after a few seconds.

“Aw, come on, don’t take his side,” Rick complained.

Shane laughed and nudged Daryl with his shoulder, and he laughed too. “Get over here and get to work.”

Rick gave him an annoyed look, but pushed Shane’s legs apart and didn’t waste any time getting right to it, completely proving Shane’s point. He sealed his mouth around Shane’s cock and slid down. “Watch him, Daryl. See how good he is? You like feeling his mouth on you, too, don’t you?”

“Mmhmm.”

Shane ran his hands through Rick’s hair. “I like doing it, but Rick? He loves it. What about you?” From what he’d seen, Daryl liked it about as much as Rick did, but he really wanted to hear what he’d say.

“I like it.”

He moaned when Rick took him deeper. “Just like it? Or is it more than that?”

Daryl’s cock rested against his stomach, leaking precome, and when Shane saw it twitch, he knew.

“More,” Daryl said quietly.

“That’s good, Daryl. That’s real good.” His eyes moved from Daryl’s cock back to Rick, who was moving up and down. “Watch him, Daryl.” Rick looked up at Shane. “Fuck, yeah.”

He moved his hand over to Daryl’s thigh. “Want me to touch you?”

Daryl nodded.

Rick pulled off, his hand coming up to stroke Shane’s cock while he spoke. “Your hands okay? Are you comfortable?”

“I’m okay," Daryl told him.

Shane wrapped a hand around Daryl’s cock, jerking him off slowly. He ran his fingers through the precome at the tip and offered it to Rick, who sucked at Shane’s fingers.

“Yeah, he tastes good, huh?”

“Fuck.” Daryl’s head thudded back against the headboard.

Shane laughed and pulled his hand away. “Get back to work,” he told Rick. When Rick did, he wrapped his hand around Daryl’s cock again. “I’m not gonna do enough to get you off. Want you to come while Rick fucks you. You gotta hold off for me, okay? You think you can wait that long?”

“Yeah…I can wait.” 

When Daryl tried to shift into his touch, he laughed and loosened his hand around him, barely touching, barely moving. He knew that his touch had to be more teasing than anything else, but he kept it up. “Uh uh, baby, you hold still. Maybe next time we’ll have to tie you to the bed by your hands and feet both, huh? That might keep you still.”

Rick’s hand on Shane’s thigh tightened, and he took Shane as deep as he could. “Yeah. Looks like Rick likes that idea. We could tie you to the bed. Wouldn’t use handcuffs for that. We'd have to find some rope or something. Something soft that wouldn't hurt you. Maybe we could even go through some clothes somewhere, find some silk ties. You’d look real pretty like that. All stretched out for us to see.”

Daryl closed his eyes like he always did when things got overwhelming for him. “We’d start with our mouths on you, taking turns, ‘cause I know you like that. Right, Daryl?”

“Yeah.”

“Then what? What would you want us to do after that?”

“F-fuck me,” Daryl told him desperately.

“I was hoping you’d say that. You’d want us to flip you over and fuck you. Maybe we oughta have one of us fucking your ass while the other fucks your mouth. I bet you’d really like that.”

When both Daryl and Rick moaned, he knew that his words were getting to them, and he wasn’t far behind. There were still so many things he wanted to try with Daryl and it was hard to find the time to do it. They had to take advantage of everything that they could when they had a chance.

“You want that?”

“Please,” Daryl moaned.

“Please what, baby?” His own breathing was getting rapid as he got closer.

“Want you to…to fuck me. Both of you.”

Rick sucked harder and Shane thrust into the wet heat of his mouth. He wanted to hold off as long as he could, but Rick was just too good. His hand that was fisted in Rick’s hair pulled sharply while he tightened his grip on Daryl’s cock at the same time. 

“Fuck, Rick.” He could tell that Rick knew how close he was, so he doubled his efforts, swallowing around Shane and moaning for him so that he could feel the vibration.

He knew how sensitive Daryl was, so he tried to back off and loosen his hand, and Daryl whined. “Sorry, baby. I told you, I’m not letting you come until Rick’s fucking you. Not gonna be long now, though, ‘cause I’m close.”

“Is he….” Daryl took a stuttering breath.

“Is he what, Daryl?”

“Is he gonna make you come?” Daryl asked quietly.

Coming out of Daryl's mouth, that was almost shockingly filthy. He hadn’t been able to get Daryl to talk too much yet, so hearing him say anything was a turn on. “Fuck, Daryl. Yeah he is.” He couldn’t hold back any longer and Rick caught his eye, knowing what he was thinking. “Gonna come down his throat, Daryl. Watch him swallow it. Fuck,” he groaned. He came, Rick swallowing around him eagerly.

He sighed and let his head fall against Daryl’s shoulder, pausing his movements on Daryl's cock and watching Rick wipe his mouth on the back of his hand.

“Okay?” Rick asked, sitting up.

“Better than okay.”

“What about you?” Rick asked Daryl. “He take care of you?”

“No,” Daryl muttered, pouting. “Wouldn’t let me come.”

Rick laughed. “Yeah, I know. But you don’t worry, I’m gonna take care of that.”

“Yeah,” Shane agreed, finally lifting his head up. “You just wait. Think of how much better it’ll be when Rick’s inside you. Especially since you’ve been waiting for it. It’ll be even better that way.”

“Are you comfortable?" Rick asked Daryl. "You probably don’t wanna be laying on your hands. Should we take those off?”

“No,” Daryl spoke quickly.

Rick looked at Shane, eyebrows raised.

“I thought that was the whole point…to have them on while…while you were….”

Shane nodded. “You’re right, Daryl. We’ll leave them on, long as you’re sure that’s what you want. How about we just sit you forward?” He grabbed Daryl by his shoulders and helped him move, turning him around so that his back was to Rick and settling him down on his knees with his legs folded under him.

“That work for you?” Shane asked Rick. He rubbed his hands over Daryl’s ass, pulling his cheeks apart slightly. He brushed against his entrance, moving his fingers gently. “Should give you enough room to work.”

Rick watched and smiled when they heard Daryl's breathing quicken at Shane’s touch. “Yeah, that’ll work. Let us know if you need to move or stretch your legs, okay?”

“I will.”

Shane got up to get the lube for Rick and handed it to him. “Need some help?”

He laughed. “If you want.”

“He looks good like this, doesn’t he? Always did think he had nice shoulders. This shows it off.” It would’ve shown it off better if he’d take his shirt off, and he almost asked, but since the cuffs were already on and Daryl was already ready for Rick, he didn’t ask. Maybe he’d bring it up before they did this again next time to get him used to the idea. 

Rick agreed and drizzled lube over his fingers, reaching down without warning to rub across Daryl’s entrance, surprising him and pulling a moan from him.

He let his fingertips rest there for a few seconds before Daryl was trying to rub against him and he slipped one inside. Shane knew that this was a new angle for Daryl to be experiencing; it made it a hell of a lot easier for him to push against Rick and get more. And once Daryl got into it, he'd be rocking against Rick's fingers as hard as he could. He had a feeling that he was in for a show. 

He and Rick both enjoyed getting Daryl worked up and desperate, and it was always fun to see the reaction. There were a lot of things that he liked about being with Daryl, but how much he seemed to love everything they did was at the top of the list. He wasn't exaggerating every time he told Daryl that he was made for them to fuck; from what he'd seen, Daryl loved dick more than anyone Shane had ever seen. He would've let them fuck him until he couldn't stand it anymore. For someone who had no experience, he sure made up for it in enthusiasm.

Rick added a second finger and held his hand still, and he and Shane both watched Daryl move slowly up and down on him.

“Fuck, look at him. So good, Daryl. Riding Rick’s fingers like that.”

Usually something like that would cause his face to go red, but this time, he just moaned. Rick started moving with Daryl, and Shane sat back by Rick, watching the scene playing out in front of him. “Good boy, Daryl, you look so fucking good taking Rick’s fingers like that.” He looked at Rick. “Give him more.”

Shane put a hand on Daryl’s back to stop him from moving so that Rick could ease another finger inside. Daryl had opened up to them a lot, but he was still usually pretty quiet, other than the sounds he made and occasionally saying something when they asked him, but Shane had gotten better at reading him. He would never say it, but Shane could tell how much Daryl liked the feeling he got from Rick’s fingers inside him, filling him, stretching him. Shane had thought that it would take a little longer for him to warm up to it, but even that first time, he’d taken it so well that Shane could hardly believe it. 

Daryl started moving against Rick again. Watching, he could see when it changed from Rick’s fingers moving in and out, opening Daryl and preparing him to Daryl controlling the movement, bouncing up and down on Rick’s fingers, until Rick had to stop him.

“Slow down, Daryl," Rick chided.

Shane put his hands on Daryl’s hips. “Hey, you’re alright. Tell Rick you need his cock. That’s what you want, isn’t it?”

He stopped moving, but he was breathing heavily. Shane leaned forward on his knees to whisper in Daryl’s ear. “Tell him, baby. I know you want it.”

Daryl’s head fell back so that he could look at Shane. "Please.”

“Please what, Daryl?” Rick asked. He moved to Daryl’s other side, his fingers still pressed inside Daryl, kissing his neck a few times before he bit down.

“Please,” he repeated, panting. “Please, fuck me.”

Rick hummed in approval. “Good job, gorgeous. That’s what I like to hear.” He kissed Daryl’s neck once more before he pulled back to slick his cock with lube.

“Can you move him?” Rick asked Shane.

“Want him face down? That’d give you pretty good access.”

Rick nodded. “Get him comfortable, though.”

Shane grasped Daryl’s shoulders to lean him forward. “Here, darlin’.” He laid him down as gently as possible, making sure he could breathe okay. “Is that okay?”

“Mmhmm.”

He brushed Daryl’s hair back out of his eyes. Most of his weight was resting on one of his shoulders and the side of his face, his knees under him so that his ass was up in the air, perfectly on display for them. They took in the view for a few seconds before Rick snapped out of it. “Is that uncomfortable?” He asked Daryl.

“No. Don’t stop.”

The only worry he’d had was that Daryl would be a little embarrassed about the position that he was in, but since it hadn’t seemed to bother him at all, Shane gave Rick a nod so that he’d continue. Rick gripped Daryl’s hips to lift him up a little further. He slid slowly inside Daryl.

Daryl moaned loudly and moved back against Rick, pushing his ass higher into the air so that Rick had better access. Shane moved his hand to Daryl's lower back, rubbing gently, and glanced at Rick briefly, not wanting to pull his eyes away. “Look at that. You’re ready for it, huh, baby?”

“Yeah, he wants it real bad,” Rick agreed.

“I knew making him wait was a good idea.” 

Daryl didn’t say anything, he just bucked back onto Rick. He gripped Daryl’s hips, trying to hold him still. “Daryl,” he tried not to laugh. “Slow down, sweetheart.”

In all of their movement and rush, Daryl’s shirt had been pushed up a little, but neither Rick or Shane noticed. A particularly rough thrust from Daryl had his shirt riding further up his back, and Shane noticed the sliver of skin, but was too busy enjoying watching Daryl; how hard he was pushing back against Rick, how he was already breathing heavy. He was watching Daryl’s facial expressions closely, loving how drunk he looked on what they were doing. He was completely out of it.

When Rick stopped moving, he looked up and frowned, wondering what had caused him to stop. “What's wrong?" He moved closer to Rick, following his gaze.

Almost like he was unable to keep his hand from moving, Rick picked up the hem of Daryl’s shirt, and Shane moved closer.

“Rick, what’re you….” He couldn't finish what he was saying when he saw the marks on Daryl's back.

He watched Rick’s eyes widen and stop Daryl as gently, but as quickly as he could before he pulled out. Shane was moving just as fast to undo the handcuffs, unlocking them and pulling them off.

“What the hell?” Daryl groaned, clearly frustrated. “What’s the matter with the two of you?” He sat up, turning around to look at them.

Rick sat back, looking like the wind had been knocked out of him, so Shane spoke instead. “Daryl, you, uh….” He shook his head. He never usually had trouble getting the words he needed, but he didn’t know what to say. “Sweetheart, what’s on your back?”

He saw a flash of shock cross Daryl’s face before the anger settled in. “Don’t know what you’re talking about,” he snapped. He moved away from the two of them, scooting as far up the bed from them as he could.

“Daryl,” Rick’s voice sounded hollow. “We saw scars on your back. What happened?”

“Nothing.” He pulled his shirt around him tightly, buttoning it as fast as he could.

The thoughts that Shane had had about Merle came flooding back to him. He'd thought it was funny at the time, picturing what it might've been like if Merle had been around to find out about them and Daryl; what kind of threats he'd shout at them, what he might've done. Now he wondered if Merle’s short temper was exactly what had caused this. He'd known Merle was volatile even when he wasn't using drugs; to say that he was overbearing and controlling would’ve been putting mildly. He’d always been all over Daryl, telling him what to do and when to do it. It all seemed to fit in his mind, that this had been Merle's doing, and he jumped up off the bed and started pacing around the room. “Fucking Merle! Swear to god, I’d kill that motherfucker if he was still around.”

Rick stayed still, like he wasn’t sure what was going on. He watched Shane walk around, like he was unsure of what to say.

“I knew there was something off with him, I shoulda known it was something like this. He’s a fucking addict, and he wouldn’t let you do anything unless it was exactly what he told you. Hardly even let you out of his sight when he was around.” He looked at Rick, who was still staring. “You didn't see it, Rick, you didn't know what he was like. Fucking drug addicted piece of shit motherfucker!” He hit the wall, knocking a dent into the decaying drywall.

Daryl finally got up from the bed and pulled his boxers on, standing back, watching Shane for a few seconds like he was afraid before he finally stepped forward.

“It wasn’t him.” Daryl grabbed him by the arm to stop him from pacing around. “Shane, it wasn’t him,” he insisted, his voice quiet, but firm. “He never woulda done that to me.”

“Shane, calm down,” Rick told him. “Let him explain. You need to relax.”

Shane growled, but took a deep breath and rubbed a hand over his head. “Yeah. You’re right. Daryl, come here.” He held his hand out to Daryl. After his outburst, he was a little surprised when Daryl took his hand and let himself be pulled to the edge of the bed to sit down and Rick and Shane sat on either side of him.

Daryl reached up to tug on the collar of his shirt, and then did the same to the hem at the bottom, like he was afraid he was still exposed. Even though all of the buttons were done, he wrapped his arms around himself like he still wasn’t covered enough.

“Daryl, you don’t have to tell us what happened,” Rick said. 

He was staring at the floor, his shoulders slumped. He shook his head. “I will.”

Shane reached an arm around Daryl’s shoulders and held him close. “It’s okay, you can take your time.”

He waited, and mentally kicked himself for reacting the way he did. That was just what he needed, to scare Daryl off, acting like an idiot, stomping around and yelling. The reaction had been something he couldn’t help, though, as soon as he thought of Merle hurting Daryl. 

“It wasn’t Merle,” Daryl said finally. “He didn’t even know.”

He still wouldn’t look up, and Shane looked over at Rick. His arm around Daryl tightened.

“Okay….” Rick said. “It wasn’t Merle.”

“He’d already left when it started happening. It was just me and my dad.”

When Daryl had said that it wasn’t Merle, he figured that was the most likely explanation, but he’d still hoped that it wasn’t the case. He and Rick had gotten more domestic abuse calls that he could even remember, but it had never got any easier. It was bad enough seeing the women in those situations, but it always made it worse when there were kids involved. He hated picturing Daryl’s childhood being filled with those kinds of horrors. 

It had been clear that their lives probably hadn’t been perfect, far from stable, but the brief amount of time that he’d spent with Merle had never given him any inkling that he’d been an abuse victim. He didn’t know if he’d ever have considered it with Daryl, either, though, had he not seen the proof of it for himself. From the little that Daryl had spoken about it, Merle had gotten locked up for the first time when he was sixteen or so. He wondered if maybe Daryl became the target for their father's frustrations about Merle's behavior. Maybe that wasn't it at all. As much as he wanted to ask for specifics, he didn't want to make Daryl share more than he was comfortable with.

“Daryl, it’s okay. You don’t have to say anything else,” Rick told him. “It’s okay.”

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled.

“Sorry?” Shane repeated. “What would you have to be sorry for?”

"Kinda ruined what we were doing.” He seemed to be folding in on himself, like he was trying to make himself as small as possible, like he wanted to disappear.

“That isn’t important," Rick promised him. "We just want you to be okay.”

“I am,” he mumbled.

But with his arms wrapped around his waist, and curled into himself, he hardly looked it. Rick looked almost as bad, despite all of the awful things he’d seen in his life, this had definitely affected him. He was looking at Daryl almost guiltily, as if what had happened to him had anything to do with Rick.

Shane got up and pulled on his boxers and his shirt.

“What’re you doing?” Daryl asked. 

“Getting dressed.”

“Why? We ain’t done.”

He sighed. “Daryl, listen, we told you last time. This isn’t all about sex. We wanna know you’re okay. Everything else can wait.”

Daryl stood up. “But I am okay. And I wanna finish what we started.”

“Daryl, I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Rick spoke up. “I don’t wanna hurt you. Neither of us do.”

“What’re you talking about?” He asked, sounding exasperated. “How would you hurt me? You never minded any of this before, not 'til you knew about any of this. What difference does it make now?”

“Because….” Rick started, then looked at Shane, like he wasn’t sure how to continue.

“Because we’re trying to take care of you," he filled in.

“This is why I didn’t want you to know. I don’t need you treating me like there’s something wrong with me.”

"Daryl, we don't think there's anything wrong with you. It's not about that."

Daryl shook his head, looking angry, and Shane knew he didn't believe him. When he considered what Daryl was saying, it did make sense. Before they’d known, they had been careful at first, but once Daryl was visibly eager, they hadn’t thought twice about what they'd been doing. Any thought about being careful flew out of their heads when they'd hear him moan, see him openly begging for them. "Daryl, why don’t you sit down for a minute? Let me and Rick talk.”

He didn’t look happy about being told what to do, but he sat down anyway, and Shane grabbed Rick by the hand to pull him up, walking them over to the corner of the room.

“What are you thinking?” Shane asked him.

Rick shook his head. “I had no idea that there was anything like this going on…. Fuck, Shane, what the hell have we been doing?”

“We didn’t do anything, Rick. This wasn’t our fault. As much as I wish there was some way we coulda stopped it, this happened a long time ago. Nothing we could do."

“But you really think it’s a good idea to be so rough with him? I mean, cuffing him, holding him down? Making him do all of this? Neither of us have been being nearly as careful as we should. That's fine when it's you and me, but he isn't used to it. He can't...."

"Listen," he put a hand on Rick's shoulder and pulled him closer. "He's been taking it just fine, hasn't he? We never forced him to do any of this We didn’t make him do anything, you know that. I think we've been making sure this is all what he wants. Why would he ask if he didn't want it?"

Rick shook his head, still not sold. "I don't know...."

“Rick, he told us that it was all okay. And I don't know about you, but I think he liked it, I mean, look at how he reacted. I mean, he’s a little shy, but that doesn’t mean he’s stupid. If we were doing something wrong, he’d know enough to tell us.” 

Rick still looked uncomfortable. “I don’t know," he repeated. “I don’t know if I can do this now.”

“Come on.” He dragged Rick back over to the bed. He sat them both down in front of Daryl. “We wanna know if you’re okay to keep going.”

“I already told you I was.”

“Well, Rick’s a little concerned,” he said lightly, nudging him. Rick still looked upset, despite Shane’s attempt at humor.

“If we ever did anything to hurt you, Daryl…I don’t know what I’d do.”

Daryl huffed out a frustrated breath. “Yeah, but you never did. You wouldn’t.”

Shane looked at Rick. “He’s right. All he’d have to do was say stop. Anytime."

Rick looked like he was considering what they were saying. “I know we'd stop, but Daryl, I hate to think of you just going along with something because you'd think we wanted it. You know me and Shane have been doing this for a long time, we just kind of do it without thinking. But that's us. You don't have to do that."

"I wouldn't," Daryl insisted. "I haven't been."

Shane looked back at Daryl and tried to smile encouragingly. “Don’t worry. We’ll talk him into it.”

Daryl didn’t look so sure. “I didn’t want you to know,” he said finally.

“Why not?” Rick asked.

“’Cause of this. ‘Cause you look at me like you feel sorry for me now.”

“I’m not…I don’t. Daryl, I just want to make sure you’re taken care of. Finding out that anybody has ever hurt you is a lot to take in.”

Shane nodded. “He’s right, Daryl. It’s a shock. We had no idea. And it was your choice not to tell us, that’s fine. Just give Rick some time to process, why don’t you? Don’t you worry, we’re gonna be just fine.”

Daryl sighed, still seeming frustrated. “I woulda never done this if I didn’t want to. You know that, right?”

Shane agreed, and they both looked at Rick. “I know,” he said finally.

They sat in silence, staring off in different directions until Shane couldn’t take it anymore. “Okay, somebody’s gotta say something, otherwise we’re leaving. Ain't no use sitting here wasting our time."

Daryl still looked both uncomfortable and pissed off. Rick looked a little less upset than he had, but still bothered enough to not respond.

“Don’t know why you’re acting like this,” Daryl said finally.

“Me?” Rick asked, surprised.

“Yeah. It’s not like you did this. This doesn’t have anything to do with you. It’s my business.”

Shane looked back and forth between them.

“I know it is. And I get why you didn’t want anyone to know. But you know you can trust us, don’t you?” Rick looked pained at the suggestion that Daryl might not have trusted them.

“It ain’t about that. If I didn’t trust you I wouldn’t have done none of this.”

"So, you trust us enough to have sex, but not to tell us something important like this?”

Daryl made a frustrated sound. “This isn’t important. That’s the whole point. I wanna forget it ever happened. And I don’t need reminded by you all looking at me like you are.”

Shane had been trying to keep his face carefully blank, but he guessed it wasn’t working. He held up his hands. “I’m not looking like anything. I’m fine.”

Rick shot him an annoyed look, like he couldn't understand why Shane wasn't backing him up.

“Just…can you just promise me that you’re okay? And if there’s ever anything wrong that you’ll tell us? Not just when we’re doing…this. Anytime. You’ll talk to us?”

Shane couldn't help but smile fondly at Rick, at how much he obviously cared for Daryl.

"I promise," Daryl agreed finally.

"Good," Rick finally sounded a little bit more like himself and Shane felt like they might be getting back to where they needed to be.

Daryl was looking at him eagerly, like he wanted to ask if they could start again, but he wouldn't say the words.

"You wanna get back to it?" Shane asked.

Daryl nodded.

"I think you'll have to count me out of this round," Rick told him. 

He frowned and saw a similar look of disappointment on Daryl's face.

"Why?"

"I just don't think I'm in the mood anymore," he insisted.

Daryl was biting his lip, his arms still around himself.

Shane moved up the bed to be closer to Daryl and leaned in to whisper to him.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want." This had only ever been something the three of them had done together, and he wasn't sure that it held the same appeal to Daryl if it was just one of them.

"It's not that. Just don't know why he's being so damn moody about it."

Shane smiled. "Yeah, I know. I think he's just a little overprotective of you, you know? We both are."

Daryl's face turned pink, but he didn't look embarrassed, more like it made him happy, but he was afraid to say that out loud. "Yeah."

"But hey, maybe we can still talk him into it."

He looked hopeful. "How?"

Shane glanced down, trying to come up with something, and his eyes landed on the handcuffs that they'd abandoned on the bed. He thought back to how good Daryl had looked in them and considered putting them back on him and trying to lure Rick in that way. But he had a feeling that that would make the situation worse and just scare Rick off entirely. He picked them up, about to put them aside, thinking maybe they'd use them some other time, but Daryl stopped him.

"Daryl, I don't think—"

"No, listen. What if...what if you put them on him?"

Shane froze. "You wanna put them on Rick?"

"He'd have to at least sit still and watch that way, wouldn't he?"

Shane was surprised by Daryl's suggestion, but he loved it. He pulled Daryl forward and kissed him hard.

"That's the best idea I've ever heard."

"I mean, as long as he won't mind it," Daryl amended. "Do you think he'd be okay?"

"Oh, he'll be just fine," Shane agreed. "You sit still, okay?" He kissed Daryl one more time before he stood up.

Daryl sat back, doing as Shane had asked. He got up from the bed and pulled Rick up by his arm.

"Hey," he protested. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Turn around."

"What?” He looked down at the cuffs in Shane’s hands. “No. Shane, no. I'm not doing this."

"Rick," he said quietly. "Come on. If you can honestly tell me that you don't want it, I'll leave you alone. But I want you to think about it."

Rick's eyes met his.

"Hmm? Come on, Rick. He wants you. He wants both of us. Now if you just wanna sit back and watch, that works. But he wants you involved. And he wants you cuffed." Shane paused at that, still not quite able to wrap his head around the fact that this had been Daryl's idea. "Why don't you give him what he wants?"

Rick hesitated for another second before he turned around and Shane looked back at Daryl with a grin. He slapped the cuffs into place, not using the same gentle touch he had with Daryl earlier. He dragged him back over to the bed and let go of him.

"Get back on the bed, okay? You can just sit back against the headboard."

Daryl moved from where he sat so that Rick could take his place. "So, I hear this is your idea."

Daryl nodded at Rick.

He shook his head. "You've been around Shane too long."

Shane laughed, and Daryl smiled, too. "Never," Shane told Rick. "Now why don't you just sit there and look pretty?"

Rick scowled. "Shut up. I'm just here to watch, okay? Don't forget that."

"Fine. You sit there and watch, keep your mouth shut. So," he turned his attention back to Daryl. "What should we do now?" They sat next to each other on the bed and Shane thought about their change in roles. He'd never imagined Daryl making a request like this, and he knew that they didn't have an actual plan, but he was looking forward to seeing how it unfolded, especially now that Daryl seemed a little more willing to make his thoughts known.

“I don’t know,” Daryl shrugged.

“You know, you oughta decide. Like Rick said, this was your idea.”

Daryl considered what Shane was asking of him. Thinking for a few seconds before he pulled Shane a little closer to him so that he could kiss him. It was the first time he'd ever initiated anything, and Shane didn't move, hoping that Daryl would take over.

"I was still hoping that we could pick up where we left off before," Daryl said quietly.

It wasn't the detailed suggestion that he'd hoped for, but it was a start. "Okay. I'm sure we can make that happen. Rick, you change your mind about participating yet?"

He definitely wouldn't ever turn down getting to fuck Daryl, but he was hoping that Rick would change his mind and join them.

"I don't think." Rick wasn’t looking at him, keeping his eyes averted from what they were doing, trying to pretend like he wasn’t affected.

"No?" He pointedly glanced down. "Your dick says otherwise."

Rick shrugged. He had good self-control, Shane had to give him that.

"So, you don't wanna fuck Daryl? You're good to just sit back and watch?"

"It's not that serious, Shane."

"Right," he agreed. "Well, sorry, Daryl, I guess you're stuck with me. Rick's fine just sitting there. He's having a real good time."

Daryl was watching him in obvious amusement. "Okay."

"Need me to open you back up with my fingers first?"

He nodded.

"Yeah? You really need it or you just want it?" He pulled Daryl to him and positioned him over his lap, pressing their bodies almost too close together, feeling Daryl's breath against his face.

"Want it."

"Mmhmm, that's what I thought. That's good though, isn't it?" He fumbled around for the bottle of lube and poured some into his hand. Daryl shifted to give him access and he went ahead and slid two fingers inside.

"Fuck," Daryl mumbled.

"Still a little loosened up from before, huh? You were riding Rick's fingers real good, weren't you? I think you coulda come just from that."

"Yeah."

"Why don't you tell me how good it feels now? Tell Rick. Let him know what he's missing."

He kept his eyes closed. "It's good."

"Just good? Naw, if it was just good you wouldn't be pushing back against me like that. Wouldn't be breathing that hard already. I know it ain't gonna take much to get you off. 'Cause you've been waiting, haven't you? Yeah, you were good and didn't come yet. But I know you want to."

"Stop," Daryl growled.

"Stop what?” Shane teased. “Stop moving?"

"No," he said quickly. He blinked at Shane. "Stop talking like that."

"Why? 'Cause you know I'm right? 'Cause you like hearing it?" He leaned closer so that he could speak without Rick hearing. "He's hard. Look at him. He wants it. He's too fucking stubborn to ask, but he wants it."

Daryl glanced at Rick, moaning when Shane bit his neck.

"You still want him?"

Daryl's eyes focused back on him, looking down once and then back up at him. "Want you too."

"I know, baby," he said with a grin. "You’re a good boy for both of us. But I think we oughta stick to our original plan. I know you want him and I wanna watch you two together, wanna watch you ride him. You decide. You wanna try?"

He gave Shane a hopeful look and a nod.

"Good boy." He slowly slid his fingers out and moved Daryl off of him to guide him toward Rick. He climbed over Rick's legs and stopped, settling down over his thighs.

"Daryl," Rick sighed, and moved like he was trying to get away, even though there was nowhere to go. "What are you doing?"

"Just what we talked about before," he shrugged. Shane sat back innocently, letting Daryl do the talking.

"I told you both I wasn't gonna do this. You remember me saying that?" Rick's voice was calm, but Shane could tell having Daryl so close was affecting him.

"You're hard though," Daryl told him. Shane saw Rick's eyes widen at hearing Daryl say the words.

"Just because I'm hard doesn't mean—" his words were cut off by a moan when Daryl's hand closed around his dick.

"Are you sure you don't want to? 'Cause I do."

Shane was surprised at how brazen Daryl was being. Hearing him trying to talk Rick into letting him do this was getting to Shane so much that he almost told him to forget about Rick and just go ahead and fuck him instead. He gave Rick one more chance to change his mind. "That's right, Daryl, tell him how you wanna ride his dick right now."

"I do," he agreed. "Wanna...." He paused, taking a breath and swallowing. "Wanna ride you."

Shane saw Rick’s restraint crumble when Daryl said it. "Fuck." Rick struggled against the handcuffs, sitting up a little straighter. "Yeah, Daryl, I want that too.” He pulled harder and tried to move. “Fuck, Shane, undo the cuffs."

He laughed. "Not a chance.”

“Why? You only did it so I’d sit here. Let me go.” 

“Nope. You're gonna have to just hold on and watch. I got a feeling he's gonna put on a real good show for us."

Rick gave him a look of disbelief and he shrugged. “Trust me. Just wait.”

Daryl stood up onto his knees and Shane moved over to press against his back, reaching down and grasping Rick's cock and easing Daryl down on him.

His hands went to Daryl's hips, holding him tight until he had taken all of Rick's cock inside of him. All three of them were breathing heavily. Shane stayed where he was behind Daryl, arms wrapped around his waist to keep him close and help him move against Rick.

"How's that feel? You glad to finally be full of Rick’s cock?” 

"Yeah, it’s g-good," Daryl stuttered.

He bit at Daryl’s shoulder and growled, already able to tell how close he was.

"What about you, Rick? How's it feel to be that deep inside him?"

With his hands behind his back and both of them on top of him, he couldn't really move, even though he was trying. Shane was helping Daryl move slowly up and down, holding him tightly so he wouldn't give in and speed up.

"Shane, I can't....” He closed his eyes. “Fuck, you have no idea. He's so tight like this."

They were all three slick with sweat, bodies sliding against each other, and Shane’s cock would drag against Daryl’s ass every time he moved.

His head fell back against Shane's shoulder. "Yeah. Fuck, so good. Deep."

Rick moaned at Daryl’s words.

"I knew you’d like it this much, baby. Come on, harder, Daryl. Faster."

His grip loosened and Daryl sped up, his hands moving up to rest on Rick's shoulders so that he had better leverage. 

"Fuck. Daryl."

Shane could tell they were both getting close, but he knew Daryl was closer. It didn’t take too much to get him off, and Shane loved to watch him fall apart. He thought about reaching around to jerk Daryl off, but he knew it wouldn’t take much more. As much as he liked touching him, he liked it even more when they made him come without ever touching his cock. When he just couldn’t hold back anymore and he’d come all over himself. Since Daryl had held off this long, Shane knew he had to be dying for it.

“He’s close, Rick. I can tell. Can you feel him?”

“You shoulda taken these fucking cuffs off, you bastard.” Rick snapped at him, not answering the question and clearly pissed that he wasn't able to touch Daryl.

“Not a fucking chance. Daryl wanted you that way. Didn’t you, sweetheart? You wanted him like this.”

Daryl nodded, his eyes opening to focus on Rick. “Yeah.”

Rick’s annoyed look faded when he met Daryl’s eyes. Daryl moved harder against him, lifting almost all the way up, Rick’s cock almost slipping entirely out before he sunk back down. He stayed still for a few seconds and Shane leaned up to get a better look.

“Getting close, baby?”

He gave a shaky nod and rocked back and forth on Rick’s cock, and Shane moved in closer. He had to stop himself again from reaching around for Daryl's cock. There was no way he could hold out much longer. Just a few seconds more and he'd be falling apart. "You're gonna come all over Rick, aren’t you? Fuck, he’s gonna love that.”

Daryl mumbled a response that he couldn’t hear.

“Come on, sweetheart, you can come, you’ve held out long enough. You’ve been amazing. Just let go.” He held Daryl close and felt his muscles tensing.

And after waiting for such a long time, Daryl definitely didn’t disappoint. He swore once, and Shane looked over Daryl’s shoulder just in time to see him shooting come all over Rick’s chest and stomach.

“Daryl….” Rick panted. “Fuck, Shane. Gonna come.”

Rick shifted forward as much as he could, his eyes closing and his mouth falling open in a moan as he came inside Daryl. Both of them spent, Rick relaxed back against the headboard and Daryl slumped forward onto his chest. He ran his hand over Daryl’s back a few times before he stood up and got up from behind Daryl to take the handcuffs off of Rick, easing his hands out from under him and unlocking them.

“You okay? You better move your arms around a little, get the feeling back in them.”

Rick nodded and pulled his arms out from behind him, stretching and then wrapping them around Daryl to pull him closer. “Are you okay?” Rick asked. “That was kind of intense.”

“I’m okay.” He didn’t move, his body draped completely over Rick’s.

Shane moved closer to the both of them and laid next to Rick, resting his head on Rick’s shoulder. “What about you? You pissed at me?”

Rick laughed. “Yeah, after all that I'm really pissed.”

“I didn’t wanna push you, but you said—”

“I know what I said,” he interrupted. “I wanted it. You knew that I did, so did Daryl. I’m not mad.”

Shane nodded. He sighed contentedly. Rick looked over at him.

“I think he’s asleep,” he whispered.

He moved just slightly to check. “Yeah,” he nodded. “He’s asleep. You wore him out.”

“I think that was the other way around, actually. I didn’t have much to do with it. That was all him.” 

Shane nodded. “He did good, didn’t he?”

Rick yawned. “Yeah.” 

He kissed Rick’s shoulder. “Close your eyes. Rest for a little while.”

“I shouldn’t,” Rick argued.

“Sure you should. I’ll keep watch. Get some rest.” He kissed Rick and sat up. 

Rick was asleep by the time he was dressed and Shane watched them for a few minutes. Daryl’s head was resting against Rick’s chest and his hair had fallen into his face. Rick’s arms were still wrapped around Daryl, holding him close and Shane figured that it was exactly what Rick needed after what they’d found out earlier. Being able to hold him and feel him there, safe, comfortable, taken care of would hopefully ease Rick’s mind. 

As hard as it had been for Daryl to tell them, and as hard as it had been to hear, he was glad it was out in the open now. He didn’t think it would be something they’d sit around and talk about at length, but maybe he’d feel comfortable enough to tell them a little bit more about it eventually. He knew that talking about it wouldn’t make it better, but it might help Daryl to know he had them to confide in, if he ever felt like it. 

He got up and looked through the closet, finding a blanket that looked clean and took it and laid it over them. He knew that they shouldn’t stay much longer, but he hated the thought of having to wake them up. He checked out the window to make sure everything was still clear, and went back over to sit on the bed so that he could watch them. He settled back. Five more minutes. Then they’d get going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone else ever just wanna tuck Daryl into bed, pet his hair, and kiss his forehead and tell him everything is gonna be okay? 'Cause I do.


	4. Chapter 4

Loud voices startled Rick out of his conversation with Hershel, and he glanced over to where the rest of the group was. There hadn't been any major disasters lately; the group usually got along and even when they didn't, everyone always tried to keep their voices down so that they wouldn’t attract any sort of unwanted attention.

When he could tell that one of the voices he was hearing was Shane’s, he headed in the direction of the noise and was surprised to see him and Daryl standing there, ignoring the pile of firewood that they were supposed to be splitting, arguing while everyone else stood around, openly watching, looking back and forth between them.

"Why don't you just keep your mouth shut and get back to work?"

"Shane," Rick quickly interrupted, hoping to stop things from escalating any further. "I need help with something, come here."

Shane gave Daryl one last look before he followed Rick.

"What?" Shane asked expectantly, he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Everything okay?" He countered lightly.

"Little disagreement, no big deal." He shrugged.

"You're having a disagreement over splitting wood? Seems pretty straightforward, doesn't leave much to argue about."

Shane looked amused. "It's fine, Rick, you don't need to worry."

"Okay," he agreed. Shane kept staring, eyes lingering on Rick's mouth. "Stop."

"Stop what?"

"Looking at me like you wanna fuck me," Rick answered, voice low enough that no one could hear.

Shane threw his head back and laughed. He stepped closer to Rick. "But you know I do." He looked around; everyone had gone back to work, and no one was watching them but Daryl. Rick met his eyes for a few seconds before Daryl quickly looked away.

"Yeah, but we don't need everyone to know that, do we?"

He shrugged carelessly. "You know I don't care one way or the other."

Rick rolled his eyes. "Get back to work."

When Rick joined Hershel again, he looked concerned. “Everything okay with them?”

“Yeah, it’s fine.”

“That’s not what I’ve been hearing.”

He frowned. “What’ve you been hearing?”

“From what everyone is telling me, this isn’t the first time they’ve gotten into it over the last couple days.”

He shook his head. “I don’t think so. I haven’t heard anything like that. Besides, if they were having problems, one of them would’ve told me about it.” He shook his head once more, resolutely, as if saying it made it true.

“Maggie told me that Shane had Daryl cornered somewhere yesterday, but she couldn’t hear what they were saying. Said it looked heated, though.”

Rick didn’t look at Hershel. At least no one was on to them, if they thought Shane was fighting with Daryl when there was a good chance all he was doing was teasing him.

“Listen, I don’t think—”

“And Beth said she saw something similar a couple days ago. No one else was around, but Shane pulled Daryl off where he thought no one could see. She said they both looked angry.”

Rick was almost laughing now. “Hershel, I think they’re probably just talking.” He knew that Shane still wasn’t high on Hershel’s list of favorite people, so it wasn’t surprising that he’d be assuming that this was him instigating something.

“If they were just talking, why would they be trying to hide?”

He hesitated, unable to give an honest answer. “I don’t know, but if there was something going on, I’d know about it.”

He could tell that Hershel wasn’t convinced, but he nodded and they went back to what they were talking about.

The subject was dropped, until the next day, when Carol asked Rick to take a walk with her and had told him that she thought it would be best if he separated the two of them, since it seemed to her that Shane was giving Daryl a hard time. He promised her that he’d talk to Shane about it, but he never had the chance because sometime around midday he found the group standing around, practically forming a circle around them, watching them yelling at each other again.

When Daryl pushed Shane, Rick stepped forward and pulled Shane back, knowing that he never could back down when he was confronted. "That's enough, both of you."

He kept pulling Shane until they were far enough away for him to speak without anyone hearing.

"What the hell is going on with you two? What'd you do to him?"

"What'd I do?" Shane repeated. "I didn't do shit. He's been starting stuff with me all day and I got sick of it."

“What kind of stuff?” This didn’t make any sense to Rick. Things were fine. Daryl no longer got so embarrassed that he couldn’t look at them when everyone else was around, but he still usually avoided too much contact. He managed pretty well working with them both, as long as he had something to distract him.

“He’s on me about every little thing. I don’t know what’s going on with him, but it’s been like this all week and I was getting sick of it. So I asked what his problem was, and the next thing I know, he’s in my face.”

Rick sighed. “You didn’t think to take him aside and ask him what was wrong? You know how Daryl is, Shane, he’s sensitive. He probably felt cornered.”

“He didn’t leave me any choice, Rick. He was out of hand.”

“Out of hand, like you get?” Rick asked.

“Hey, I get it, okay? You think this was me. You wanna blame me, you go right ahead.” He turned to leave, but Rick walked after him.

“Shane—” He grabbed Shane’s shoulder. “I never said that.”

“You didn’t have to.”

“Stop it. We don’t all need to be arguing with each other, right? You let me go talk to him and see what’s going on.”

He knew that he shouldn’t have immediately jumped to the conclusion that Shane had started the fight, but he did have a of a history when it came to being aggressive. Still, he felt like he’d upset Shane by blaming him, and had everyone still not been standing around watching, he’d have pulled him in for a kiss.

Shane finally nodded. “Yeah. Go see what you can do. Sorry if I made it worse.”

“I’m sure you didn’t,” he told him.

Shane gave him a wry smile. “Go find him. I’m good.”

He agreed and set off to find Daryl. Rick didn’t know where he would’ve gone, but he didn’t see him anywhere.

“Hey!” Glenn called, catching up to him. “What’s going on with them?”

“Good question. Which way did he go?”

“Uh….” Glenn looked around. “I’m not sure.” He walked with Rick. “I thought things were going a little better. You guys have all been going on runs together. Things seemed okay."  
"Yeah...." Rick remembered back to their last trip together, thinking about Shane’s outburst about Merle. "Well, Shane said some things he probably shouldn't have about Merle last time we were out. I don't think Daryl's really over it." He knew Daryl wasn't really upset, but it gave them a good excuse.

Glenn cringed. "Oh, yeah, that's a sure fire way to piss Daryl off. You'd think Shane would know that by now."

Rick shrugged, playing along. "He does. But you know how he is."

"So, what're you gonna do about it? Lock them up in a room together and force them to work it out?"

Rick had to cover his mouth and fake a coughing fit to hide his laughter. "Uh, yeah. Maybe. You never know."

"I think you should. You've gotta do something."

Rick eyed him warily. "You're really suggesting that I lock them in a room together?"

Glenn nodded. "Yeah, but you probably better go with them and make sure they don't strangle each other."

He had to hold back another laugh. "You know what? I think that's a great idea."

“It might be the only way to work it out. And they’re two of our strongest people. We need them both to be level headed.”

Before he lost it and had to laugh at Glenn's suggestion of them getting a room, he excused himself. “I’m gonna go find him. We’ll be back soon, okay?”

It didn't take him too long to locate Daryl, sitting against a tree, his crossbow in his lap.

"Been waiting on you."

He smiled. "I figured that."

Daryl didn't turn to look at him.

"So, where is he?"

Rick sat down next to him. "I thought maybe he oughta sit this one out. If he did something, you can tell me. We both know he can get out of control sometimes. He knows it, too."

Daryl shook his head. "He didn't do anything."

"Okay...."Rick waited for him to explain.

"I shouldn't have acted like that."

"You didn't do anything wrong, Daryl."

He looked at Rick. "I got in his face. I said things I knew would piss him off. I pushed him."

"Okay, that might not have been the best thing to do, but you had to have a reason. You don't usually just go off like that."

He looked at Rick like he wanted to answer, but then looked away again.

"It's stupid," he said, after a long pause.

"I doubt that. Tell me."

Daryl banged his head back against the tree. "He's just always around. Just fucking standing there, watching me, and he knows I watch him, and I watch you, and you're both so...." He growled. "You both have to look so good all the time. And I feel like an idiot and like everyone knows what I'm thinking."

Rick kept his face blank so that Daryl wouldn't think he was laughing at him, even though he wanted to smile. Daryl was embarrassed that he stared at them. "You're upset because you stare at us and you like the way we look?" He asked gently.

He slouched further against the tree and looked in the opposite direction. His fingers twitched over his bow, running his fingers up and down the cables.

"Daryl, I don't think anyone knows at all. You're not being as obvious as you think you are." He'd never noticed Daryl watching him. He wasn't surprised that Shane had, because he knew how he liked to try to get things started when everyone else was around because he thought it was funny.

Daryl still looked angry, glaring at his feet. "But I can't stop thinking about it."

He didn’t know what was so wrong about that, so he didn't respond, waiting to see if Daryl would add anything.

"It's stupid," he sighed, just like he had at first.

"What's stupid about it, though? You like the time we all spend together. You like being with us. Things are good, Daryl. What's wrong with that?"

Since this had all started, he'd known that Daryl wasn't all that experienced and he knew that once you got a taste of something, it was hard to think of anything else. It wasn't a surprise that Daryl was distracted and probably horny all the time. Being with the group made things difficult; they couldn't just come and go the way they would've wanted, or touch each other at any time. It had to be frustrating for him.

"You don't get it!" Daryl surprised him with how loud he spoke, how angry he sounded. Rick didn't speak, not wanting to push him any further.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do...." He almost whispered.

"What you're supposed to do about what?" Rick moved closer to him, wanting to comfort him in whatever way he could.

"I feel stupid, I don't know about any of this stuff. Don't know how to talk about it."

"Just say what you're feeling. Are you mad about something? Is it something we’ve done? Is any of this too much for you? This is kind of new for all of us, so I'm not gonna think anything you say is wrong. It takes time to get used to things sometimes.”

"But you and Shane have been doing this a long time," he pointed out.

"That's true, but not with another person."

"So, that's bad?"

"No, no, that's not what I'm saying, Daryl." He grabbed Daryl's hand and moved closer to him, hoping that Daryl would finally look at him. "Listen, nothing about what we're doing is bad. We're all enjoying ourselves."

"You guys...you...."

Rick waited, hoping that if he just gave Daryl time, he'd say what he wanted.

"You care about each other."

Rick smiled. "Of course we do, and we care about you, too. Is that why you're worried? You think we don't care about you?"

He shrugged and finally did look at Rick for a few seconds. "I'm kinda the odd man out, ain't I?"

Unable to stop himself, he got as close to Daryl as he could, awkwardly putting his arms around him as much as he could while Daryl still held onto the crossbow like some kind of security blanket. "Listen, we care about you. Even if we never got to have sex again, none of that even matters. I get that three people being together can make it feel kind of weird and uneven, but that's never gonna be the case, okay?"

Daryl nodded once.

"Is that why you're picking fights with Shane? You're worried?"

"I guess so.”

“You think you’re ready to go back now? I think the three of us should probably talk about this.”

Daryl sighed. “Don’t want to.”

“Don’t wanna go back or don’t wanna talk?”

The look Daryl gave was the only answer he needed. Rick stood up and held out his hand out to him and Daryl took his hand and stood up. He didn’t see Shane when they walked back into camp.

“So, do you want me to go find him and tell him or should we tell him together?”

Daryl hesitated. “Wait until everyone else is asleep, then we’ll talk.”

“Okay,” Rick agreed.

They all avoided each other over the next couple of hours, every once in a while locking eyes and then quickly looking away. Rick felt ridiculous, having to physically hold himself back from trying to comfort Daryl, and knowing that if he went near Shane that he’d end up telling him what Daryl said, and that wasn’t what Daryl would want. He paced and walked the perimeter of camp more times than he could count, just waiting for the time to pass so that they could get this over with and hopefully get things back to normal. They were both going to drive him crazy, that was all there was to it.

When everyone had gone to bed, they finally met up around the fire. Shane had his arms crossed, looking defensive, like both of them still might be blaming him for something; Daryl was biting at his thumbnail and continuing to avoid eye contact.

“So,” Rick spoke first, knowing that otherwise they might be here all night. “Daryl, you wanna tell Shane what you told me earlier?”

Daryl looked at him, still chewing on the skin on his thumb. “Yeah,” he answered finally.

Shane watched them both expectantly, clearly annoyed at not being in on the secret.

“Daryl was concerned,” Rick began, hoping that easing him into it might help.

“About?” Shane asked.

Daryl sat down and drew his knees up against his chest and wrapped his arms around them. “Just didn’t wanna be in your way.”

Shane went and sat down next to Daryl, keeping some space between them. “In my way?”

Rick sat in front of them, keeping his mouth shut even though he wanted to just say it.

“Just both of you,” Daryl amended.

“Okay…and how would you be in our way?”

When Daryl finally looked at him, Rick sighed. “He thinks that you and I wanna be with each other, and he’s just in the way.”

“Daryl, that’s bullshit and you know it. You’re really telling me that after everything we’ve done you still think like that? After last time?"

He shrugged.

“Okay, we aren’t getting anywhere like this. Daryl thinks that since you and I have been doing this for a long time that he’s not important to us. Like he’s just….” He looked at Daryl. “What would you say?”

“Like you just did it that first time ‘cause I was there and then you had to keep bringing me along.”

Shane shook his head. “You really think that? You gotta be kidding.”

Since Daryl hadn’t put it like that earlier, Rick was surprised at him phrasing like that. “Daryl, even after all that we’ve talked about, all of the times we’ve been together, you still think that we’d just bring you along for no reason?”

“Not for no reason. ‘Cause I know your secret.”

Rick nodded, finally understanding. “So, we bring you along to keep you quiet?”

“Maybe,” he shrugged. “But I….”

“But what?”

“But I was hoping that was wrong. Maybe if we were together enough, you’d change your minds.”

Shane shook his head. “Man, I gotta tell you, I’ve heard some dumb things in my life, but this might take the cake.”

“Shane,” Rick scolded.

“No, Rick, come on. You and I both know that what he’s saying is crazy.”

Daryl was resting his chin against his knees, watching them.

“Shane doesn’t mean that,” he told Daryl. “We’re just both upset to hear that you still feel that way. I thought that after last time, you understood better. And you heard me earlier, even if we never had sex again, that wouldn’t matter. We’d still care about you just as much.”

“I know,” he agreed.

“So, tell me what the issue is, then, ‘cause I’m confused. After everything that happened last time, after what you told us, I kinda thought we figured things out. Things are good.” Shane shrugged. “Or I thought they were.”

“Yeah, but I guess I still kinda worried…seeing you together. Y’all are pretty good without me.”

Rick felt bad for making Daryl feel that way, and he was sure that it was easy to make the mistake of thinking they’d be just fine without him. He and Shane were so comfortable around each other that they hardly noticed how close they stood, how often they touched, or what it might look like to other people. Shane liked to tease Daryl when he had the chance, but Rick always tried hard not to make Daryl uncomfortable in front of the others. It probably wasn’t any surprise that he’d jumped to these conclusions.

“I’m sorry we made you feel like that, Daryl. It wasn’t intentional.”

“It’s alright.”

Shane leaned a little closer to Daryl, but didn't touch him.

"Daryl, it’s not alright. You gotta know that Rick and I have known each other for a long time, we do stuff without even thinking. But we wouldn’t have just asked you just to keep you quiet. I don’t give a fuck if anyone found out, if I’d have just wanted to be with Rick that day, I would have asked you to leave.”

“Shane’s right. I can promise that we’d have never asked you otherwise. And we wouldn’t have kept asking you, making excuses and sneaking off like that. Why would we have done that?”

Daryl shrugged, looking miserable, and Rick could tell that this was hard on him. Judging from what they knew about Daryl, he hadn’t had a lot of people in his life who cared about him. Accepting those kinds of feelings from people now, at this point in his life had to be overwhelming and hard to take.

“So, what’s it gonna take for you to believe us?” Shane asked.

“Shane, I think we’ve just gotta give him time. Right, Daryl?” As long as they could keep showing him in small ways that this was what they wanted, he had a feeling that it would all work out eventually.

“Yeah,” Daryl agreed.

“Well, we’re not going anywhere,” Shane promised. “But in the meantime…I think I know something that’ll make you feel better.”

Rick knew what Shane was thinking just from the tone of his voice and he stopped him. “It’s not really the best time for that, Shane.”

“No,” Daryl spoke up. “No, I want to.”

“Daryl—”

He shook his head emphatically. “It’s been weeks since the last time.”

Shane raised his eyebrows at Rick. “He says he wants it.”

Rick hesitated. “This isn’t exactly the best time….”

“So, we’ll be quiet.”

“Not a chance. There’s no one else on watch. It’s not safe.”

“Okay,” Shane agreed. “You’ve got a point. But…” he reached over and nudged Daryl’s knee. “Tomorrow, that’s another story. We’re getting out of here the first chance we get.”

At Daryl’s eager look, Rick couldn’t help but smile. “Maybe there’s something we could do in the meantime.”

Shane looked surprised at Rick’s suggestion, knowing that it was never easy to get him to do something that he shouldn’t. “And what’s that?” He asked with a smirk.

“Well, what good is that entire bag full of stuff you have if we never use any of it?”

He’d forget it was there sometimes. They’d get busy and it would just slip his mind. But every once in a while it would dawn on him that Shane had that entire bag of sex toys hidden away. There really was no reason that they couldn’t have some fun while they were waiting to be completely alone.

“Good point,” Shane agreed. “So, what do you want?”

Rick shrugged. “Ask Daryl.”

Daryl looked up when he said that, clearly startled.

“What’ll it be, then?” Shane asked him.

Daryl shook his head. “I don’t know….”

“No? You haven’t been thinking about this? Come on, Daryl, you can tell us.”

He looked eager and uncomfortable at the same time, like he was still a little afraid to want this.

“If you don’t give us an answer, then we’ll just have to decide.”

Rick pulled Shane closer to whisper to him. "Take him inside."

"Without you?" Shane asked, confused.

"Let him pick what toy he wants inside him. Put it in him. Bring him back out here when you're done."

Shane laughed. "You serious?"

"What, you're surprised?"

"Maybe a little. Not really like you to put off your responsibilities for something like this." He shrugged. "What'd you have in mind?"

They both turned back to look at Daryl, sitting there watching them.

"You let him pick. But be nice, alright?"

Shane smirked at him. "Hey, Daryl, come with me for a minute."

Daryl looked at Shane for a few seconds before glancing at Rick and once Rick gave him a nod, he walked toward Shane. He threw an around Daryl's shoulders. "Don't be nervous, alright? This is gonna be fun."

They went inside and Rick tried to distract himself. He paced back and forth, eyes scanning the fence every few seconds, hoping that everything stayed quiet.

He didn't know how much time had passed when they finally returned, but Daryl looked embarrassed and Shane looked smug, which didn't surprise him at all.

"So?" He asked conversationally.

"Tell him, darlin'," Shane whispered, nudging Daryl with his shoulder.

Daryl breathed in sharply, liked it was the first deep breath he'd taken in a while. "We, uh...I decided on the plug. That bigger one...with the two balls."

"Oh," Rick felt a rush of arousal wash over him, knowing exactly which toy Daryl meant. He’d never seen anything like it before they’d come across it, some cross between a plug and bigger beads, with some weights inside that would swift around with each movement.

He hadn’t thought much about it before now, but hearing Daryl talking about it made him realize what they’d been doing while he’d been waiting. He’d been distracting himself with keeping watch, and now the mental image of Shane and Daryl, together, trying to keep quiet was overwhelming. "Fuck. How'd you...?"

Shane grinned at him. "Daryl, why don't you sit?"

"Sit?" He repeated.

"Mmhmm, you heard me. Sit down."

Rick hadn’t noticed that slight hitch in Daryl’s step when they’d walked out, but when he moved to sit down, he had a noticeable limp, making Rick think about exactly how full he was.

He looked at Shane. “You gonna tell me, or what?”

Shane grabbed his hand and pulled him forward and they sat on either side of Daryl. “I let him pick what he wanted, just like you said. He thought that this one looked like it’d feel real good, right, Daryl?”

“Mmhmm,” Daryl agreed.

“And I told him he had to be quiet so we wouldn’t wake anyone up. He did good.”

Rick leaned closer, almost desperate for more details.

“I did end up having to cover his mouth by the time I got three fingers in him.”

Rick swore quietly at the same time that Daryl made a small grunting noise.

Shane laughed at the both of them. “I think it’s gonna be a toss-up as to which of you goes off first.”

“Shut up,” Daryl snapped.

“What, you don’t want me to tell Rick how you couldn’t keep yourself quiet because you love the way my fingers felt inside you so much?”

Daryl squirmed where he sat, his hips shifting.

“You don’t have to tell me, I already know how much he loves it.” Rick slid a hand onto Daryl’s thigh. “Right, baby?”

“Don’t do that,” Daryl tried to move away from him. “You said I wasn’t allowed.”

“Allowed to what?” Rick asked, looking at Shane.

“Said I couldn’t come,” Daryl mumbled, his legs together so that Rick couldn’t touch him, but trying not to move around too much so that the toy wouldn’t shift around inside of him anymore than it already was.

“Well, that’s what you get for running off earlier and not telling us that something was wrong. Gotta keep that in you until we get to sneak off tomorrow. But once we do that, we’ll let you come a couple times. That seems fair, doesn’t it?”

Daryl scowled at Shane. “No.”

Rick scooted closer, until he was pressed against Daryl’s side. “Just try not to think about it.”

He shot Rick the same angry look. “Can’t exactly help it.”

Rick looked at Shane. “This isn’t really fair, you know.”

Shane sat down in front of them. “It’s plenty fair. Haven’t heard him say no yet, have you?”

“No,” Rick agreed. “Come on, Daryl. Just gotta wait ‘til sunrise. We’ll let someone know that we need to go get some stuff, and we’ll be on our way.”

“Yeah, that won’t be too long at all,” Daryl sneered.

“So, then how should we pass the time?” Shane’s eyes were on Rick. He had an idea of what Shane was thinking, knowing that he never been the type to care about getting caught. He’d never had a problem sneaking off to a bathroom in a bar. He’d gotten blow jobs in the movie theater and in the car while he was driving. The chance of getting caught just seemed to excite him. Rick definitely didn’t feel that way, and he was sure that Daryl didn’t either.

“We should pass the time by keeping watch and making sure this place is safe.”

Shane rolled his eyes. “Don’t suppose you’d have any other ideas?” He asked Daryl.

Rick watched the emotions flit over Daryl’s face, like he wanted to say yes, but he knew that there was no way to make sure that no one would find out. They could’ve easily gotten caught, and there was no way he wanted that to happen. Finally, he shook his head no.

“So, we’re really just gonna sit here all night?” Shane asked incredulously.

“There’s no way to be sure that we wouldn’t get caught. Daryl’s not comfortable with it.”

Shane sighed. “Yeah, alright.” He stayed quiet for a few seconds before he smiled at Rick. “Remember that time when I was staying at your house and your parents were gone and we got drunk? I fucked you on the couch that night. I could never be in that room with your parents again after that.”

“Do you really think now is the best time to bring something like that up?” Rick asked.

He laughed. “The two of you are the one with the problem, not me. I wasn’t the one who wanted to put it off.”

“And what should we do, just lay down in the dirt? Let’s just try to get some rest. I’ll stay awake and keep watch, you guys sleep.”

Daryl looked at him for a few seconds before nodding. He carefully moved onto his side and laid down. Rick stared down at him, the dim light of the fire illuminating his features.  
“You too. Get some rest, would you? I’ll wake you in a while.”

Shane didn’t listen, just like Rick knew that he wouldn’t. They sat next to each other, keeping the fire stirred every once in a while, not talking so that they wouldn‘t keep Daryl awake. Rick nodded of a few times, and Shane finally pulled him against his shoulder and told him to go to sleep, and he did doze for a while.

After he woke up he finally managed to coerce Shane to sleep for about an hour before the sun rose. Daryl woke up and they watched him remember that he had the toy inside of him.

“You feel okay?”

“Mmhmm.” He sat up and tried to stretch without moving around too much so that the toy wouldn’t press into him too much harder. He stood up slowly and walked unsteadily at first.

Shane laughed quietly. “Watch him. You almost can’t even tell. But I wanna be able to later. Wanna fuck him so hard he can’t even walk.”

“Sounds good to me,” Rick agreed. He got up to stretch and saw Hershel walk outside. “Hey, I’m gonna go tell him we’re gonna go. Get your stuff.”

He felt bad lying to Hershel. Glenn had told him the story Rick had given; Shane insulting Merle and them being mad at each other as a result. Everyone had bought it, and seemed to understand, but he felt guilty about it. They didn’t talk much once they were on their way, and he lost track of how far they'd driven when Shane stopped the truck.

"You okay?"

They got out of the truck and watched Daryl struggle as he got out and had to step down out of the truck. He looked back at Shane. "It doesn't feel right, sneaking off," he shrugged.

"You're sure?" Shane asked with a grin, nodding to Daryl. "It doesn't?"

"I don't like lying to them."

"Well, don't worry, this'll make you feel a whole lot better about it. Right, Daryl?"

When Daryl agreed, he tried not to react to what Shane said, but smiled despite himself and they headed into the house they’d found, shaking his head. They cleared the inside and boarded the door, and he was glad to find that this place was nicer than the last place they’d been. He wasn’t quite as particular as Shane, but since it had been such a long time, he wanted things to be good.

"I thought last night would never fucking end, you know that? Can't fucking wait."

Shane practically dragged Daryl into the bedroom and shut the door behind them, and unable to hold back any longer, they surrounded him on either side, Shane's arms going around his waist and Rick pulling him close and kissing him while undoing the buttons on his jeans.

Shane licked the side of Daryl's neck, biting down gently, hearing his breathing hitch. His hands came to rest over Rick's and together they pushed his jeans down. Daryl pressed back against Shane, pushing against his already hard cock.

He held onto Daryl's hips and looked at Rick. "What should we do first?"

He liked this, being close to them both like this; it felt even better than he remembered. There were so many options that he almost couldn't choose. He knew that Daryl was desperate for either of them to touch him, to be inside him, but Rick hadn't been fucked in a long time, and wasn't sure he wanted to wait any longer.

"Rick?" Shane prompted.

He knew they'd talked about this before and Daryl had seemed interested. He was just pretty sure that after all this time, Daryl expected that at least one of them would be fucking him. He didn't want Daryl to feel left out or like they'd lied to him. He pulled Daryl forward a little bit and they led him to the bed.

"I want you to fuck me," Rick told Shane in a hushed voice so that Daryl wouldn't hear.

"Why are you whispering?" Shane asked with a grin.

"I don't want him to get the wrong idea."

Shane pulled his shirt up over his head. "Hey, Daryl, you wanna watch me fuck Rick? Leave that toy in a little longer, see how you feel after? Bet you'll really be needing it then."

Daryl had already laid back against the bed and undone the buttons on his shirt. "Yeah, I wanna watch."

Shane smiled at Rick while he finished getting undressed. "Told you. He knows we're not letting him outta this room until he comes until he can't move anymore. We can take a little bit of time. I knew you'd be almost as desperate as he was."

Rick scoffed and shook his head. "Quit being so cocky." He took his clothes off while Shane lay down next to Daryl, leaning close to him, running his hands up and down Daryl’s chest.

"I would if you didn't like it so much."

Rick couldn't tell him that he was wrong, so he kept his mouth shut. He joined them on the bed, him and Shane completely naked while Daryl was still in his boxers and his shirt.

"How's that toy feeling now?" Rick asked him.

"It's...it's good."

"You like it?" Shane asked, sliding his hands down and ghosting his fingers over Daryl’s cock through his boxers.

"Mmhmm." He closed his eyes, even the smallest touch adding to the stimulation that had been building up all night.

"Think you can hold out for a little while longer?"

Rick was surprised at how eager Daryl seemed. These encounters were always for all three of them, but they usually seemed to focus on Daryl. He and Shane liked it that way; it was fun to see him gradually coming out of his shell and getting more comfortable with them. He’d always wanted it, but now he was becoming more open to letting them know what he wanted. He was glad that they’d finally had the conversation that they had yesterday and that hopefully Daryl was feeling a lot better about where he stood in their relationship.

“You wanna keep those in, or you want something else? I could get you something that vibrates.”

Daryl stared open mouthed for a few seconds. “No, I—I like this.”

“Okay,” Shane nodded. “I don’t want you touching yourself, though, okay?” He looked back at Rick. “You either.”

“Fine,” Rick agreed. “Hurry up.”

He waited for Shane to get the lube, and leaned in to kiss Daryl. “You’re sure you’re okay with this?”

“Yeah. Never got to see you two together before.”

Shane tossed the lube at Rick and he barely managed to catch it. “You’re in for a show, I guarantee it.”

He positioned himself in between Rick’s legs and Rick handed the lube back to him. “Will you just hurry up?”

“He gets a little impatient with me sometimes,” Shane told Daryl. He took his time pouring the lube into his hand, rubbing it over his fingers and finally trailing his them over Rick’s cock before slipping down lower and brushing over his entrance.

“Fuck.”

He heard Shane chuckle to himself as he slowly slid one finger inside. Daryl's breathing seemed to quicken at the same time his did. He glanced at Daryl, watching his fingers curl into the blanket they were lying on.

Shane didn't waste any time adding a second finger, knowing Rick's limits without having to ask him, always able to anticipate what he wanted. Daryl was watching eagerly, his eyes trained on Shane's hand between his legs.

"Like what you're seeing, Daryl?"

"Yeah," he mumbled.

"You think maybe you'd wanna fuck Rick sometime?"

Neither him or Daryl was expecting that, and he shifted his hips, trying take more of Shane's fingers and Daryl bucked back against the bed so that toy would move.  
"Yes or no, Daryl, I want an answer." His fingers brushed against Rick's prostate once but he pulled back quickly to add his third finger.

Rick knew that asking him to hurry was pointless and would probably just make him drag it out longer, so he took a breath and tried to calm down. Daryl looked at him.

"Yeah, I...if it was okay.... I would."

"If it was okay? With me, you mean?"

"I think Rick would be more than okay with having your dick in him, Daryl. I'd say right now he'd take about anything he could get." He twisted his fingers, fully brushing against Rick's prostate now.

"Fuck, that's enough. Come on."

He pulled his fingers out and stroke himself a few times to get some lube on his cock. "Sorry I'm being an asshole. You know I like to tease you." He grabbed Rick's hips and pulled him up so that he'd have better access and pushed inside.

The sensation was so good, it was almost too much. It had been a long time since they'd done this and he was usually so focused on Daryl that he hadn't given much thought to what he needed.

"Come on, baby, let me hear you," Shane spoke quietly, finally dropping the teasing tone from earlier. He could tell Shane felt the same way. Each new experience that they'd had with Daryl had been incredible, but being familiar with each other, knowing exactly what each movement felt like and getting to have it again after going without for so long was overwhelming.

Daryl sat up just a little so that he could have a better view, and lost in the movements that he and Shane were making, he almost didn't realize when Daryl started to take off his boxers. He eased up off the bed enough to slip them down, the wet spot he'd left on the front of them visible from where Rick sat before he tossed them onto the floor. His cock was hard, a line of precome dripping from the head.

Before he sat back, Rick was surprised to watch him start pulling his arms out of his shirt.

"Daryl?"

Shane stopped moving and his eyes went to Daryl. "What're you doing?" He asked. He stayed right where he was, still inside Rick, still holding onto him tightly, but his concern for Daryl was clear.

"Just taking this off," he shrugged. He dropped the shirt on the floor like he had his underwear and before he sat back against the bed, they both caught a glimpse of his back, neither of them reacting.

"But you don't have to," Rick told him. "We understand. You can leave it on."

He shook his head. "I'm okay."

Shane studied him for a few seconds before he nodded. "He's okay, Rick."

It took Rick a few more seconds to relax, but he did once he saw how at ease Daryl did seem. He wouldn't have blamed him for never wanting to take his shirt off and have his scars be visible, but he was glad Daryl felt comfortable enough with them to do it.

He looked back up at Shane. "Okay."

Shane started moving again.

"Are you thinking what I am?" Shane asked, somehow managing coherent sentences while Rick was still just thinking about how good it felt to be full of Shane's cock again, after such a long time.

"What?"

Shane thrust in harder and Rick moaned. "How different it is. You and me and Daryl. You wouldn’t think it’d really feel that different, but it does.”

Daryl asked quietly what Shane meant.

“Just always figured it wouldn’t really make much difference. You’re both so fucking tight, it feels amazing with both of you. But the way either of you reacts, that’s what does it. Rick always reacts like this. He gets pissed at me when I try to drag it out longer. He can’t exactly stay mad, especially not when I’m giving him what he wants. With you, I don’t have to be careful, but it’s slower, and you just let it build up until you can’t take it anymore. Fuck, it's so good, Daryl. I ain't never gonna get tired of being with the two of you."  
Daryl kept his hands at his sides but moved carefully against the bed, rocking into the toy, feeling it move inside of him each time, clearly affected by what Shane had said.

"How's it feel?" He asked Rick.

He never quite had the words to explain the feelings he got when he and Shane were together. It wasn't something he'd ever thought about doing with anyone else, not until Daryl. It had all started so long ago, but he remembered it vividly. They'd been close their whole lives, inseparable, really. He'd never thought much about the feelings he started having until he had to sit and listen to Shane talk about all the girls he was with. He liked the details. He liked picturing it. The girls, but especially Shane.

It was good for him that Shane really wasn't picky when it came to who he had sex with; it never seemed to cross his mind that anything they might've been doing was wrong. At first, Rick worried. But it felt so normal; it felt good. It couldn't be wrong if it felt that good. It hadn't taken them long to go all the way, and it had been disastrous that first time. Neither of them had known what they were doing and it took some realization that it wasn't quite as easy as they had thought it would be. But Shane was resourceful and figured out that they needed lube and with a little preparation and relaxation, it had finally worked.

He didn't have a number for how many times they'd done this. He'd completely lost track throughout the years, and all he knew was that there was an ease about it now. They never had to talk about what they were doing or check to make sure it was okay first. They knew exactly what each other wanted. Sometimes it was rushed and quick, other times they got to go slow and take their time, but that feeling of Shane being inside him, it was always the same no matter what.

After how badly it had hurt the first time they tried, he'd been afraid and pretty convinced that there was no way it would ever feel good. But Shane was gentle and careful and had gone so slowly, when the tip of his finger has brushed across Rick's prostate, he knew he wanted more. That hadn't ever stopped and even now, Shane would always ease inside of him with the same careful touch he'd used then. He always liked to drag it out longer than he needed to, just to torture Rick. Once they got into it, he'd go harder, but he was always careful to start.

Depending on how much time they had, sometimes he'd slowly push his dick inside, taking so long that it drove Rick crazy, and other times he'd slide in all at once, the burn almost too much, but once he adjusted, he loved it. The feeling of being stretched and filled was something Rick could never get enough of.

"Good," he finally answered Daryl's question. "It's good."

Shane laughed at his inability to say anything else. He gripped Rick tighter, keeping a steady pace and hitting his prostate with each thrust. He couldn't help the small whining noises he was making with each movement.

"What're you thinking, Rick? You gonna be able to hold out long enough to fuck Daryl? Or you wanna finally get some use outta those toys? Got a pretty good sized vibrator we could use on him."

As much as he wanted to say he'd last long enough to fuck Daryl, realistically he knew better. He had a feeling that getting Daryl off with the toys would be just as good, though.  
"He's been patient, hasn't he? Even after having to wait all night, he's being so good. I think he deserves something special, don't you?"

He hummed an agreement and closed his eyes, focusing on the feeling. Rick didn't know what Shane might've had in mind, but he nodded anyway. He had no idea how Daryl was still holding on after all this time.

"Touch him."

Rick opened his eyes and looked Shane. "What?" His voice choked off in a moan when Daryl's hand closed around his dick.

They'd had some silent communication while he'd had his eyes shut. Shane was smiling at Daryl encouraging as he moved his hand slowly up and down.  
"Is that okay?" Daryl asked quietly.

He hadn't realized how close he was until he felt Daryl touch him. "Yeah, that's…that’s more than okay."

"He's close," Shane added. "Fuck, I can feel him. He's gonna come Daryl. You wanna see, right?"

Daryl nodded. "Yeah."

His hand sped up while Shane picked up his pace. "Come on, baby. Me and Daryl wanna see you come."

It didn't take much after that for him to come, Daryl's hand careful but firm, while Shane's strokes inside of him were quick and hard. He sighed, his muscles relaxing. Shane slowed just slightly.

"Just like I remember. You'd think this would get old," he spoke to Daryl, as if they were having a normal conversation. "It never does. It won't for you either."

Rick moved just slightly, changing the angle so that it wasn't so overwhelming. Shane was no longer pressing against his prostate, but he seemed to slide in deeper and Shane's fingers pressed into his skin harder, the grip he still had on Rick's hips tightening. "Fuck, that feels good."

He stopped talking then, focusing on what he was feeling until he finally came. He pulled out and laid down next to Rick, halfway draped over top of him.

"Gimme a minute," he said.

Rick laughed. "Daryl really deserves something nice for having to wait on you."

"Mmhmm," Shane agreed. "What do you wanna do?" He lifted his head off of Rick's chest. "Anything you want, Daryl. You've earned it."

"Don't think I'm gonna last very long," Daryl admitted quietly.

"I don't think we'd expect you to after everything we've done. But that's okay. You can come as many times as you want."

"Told Rick I was gonna make you come as many times as we could. Three has been your max before. Think we can make it four? Five?"

At that, Daryl looked a little nervous. "I don't know...."

"We'll just have to see then, won't we?" Shane sat up. "So, should we take that out?"

Daryl nodded once. "I might...when you take it out."

His cock was swollen, red and had leaked a puddle of precome onto his stomach.

"That's okay, Daryl," Rick told him. "You heard what Shane said. We aren't in any kind of hurry."

Rick stayed where he was, next to Daryl but moved in closer to him and Shane moved over, spreading Daryl's legs wide. "Don't touch him. I wanna see him do it just like this."

Daryl shuddered just a little bit at that, but Rick grabbed his hand and leaned in. "Don't worry," he whispered. "It's gonna feel good."

"I know," he mumbled.

Shane slipped his fingers between Daryl's cheeks, brushing over the base of the toy and Rick remembered that they'd done this part without him last night. He was eager to see what Daryl's reaction was, whether he came or not.

When Shane grasped the base of the toy and gave a gentle tug, Daryl pushed against it, the sensation causing him to moan. Shane put one hand on his hip to hold him still. "Don't move."

He pulled until the first ball finally came out, and Daryl's cock twitched. Shane was still having to hold him to keep him from moving and Rick was far too interested in watching and listening to the small keening sounds that Daryl was making to help.

Lucky for all of them, Shane didn't waste any more time pulling out the second ball, and just liked he'd figured, Daryl came, streaking his stomach with come while he grasped Rick's hand tightly and bit at his lip.

"So," Shane said, sitting back on his heels and looking at them both. "That's one."

Daryl rolled onto his side and snuggled into Rick. He smiled at Shane and put his arm around Daryl, rubbing his back gently, aware that this was the first time he'd touched him there skin on skin. "You okay?"

He nodded, not seeming at all bothered by the contact.

"Kind of intense after waiting such a long time, huh?" Shane laid down next to Daryl, wrapping an arm around his waist. He was pressed close, his chest to Daryl's back.

Daryl mumbled an agreement, still not moving. It surprised Rick that he seemed so comfortable, but he was happy. This was definitely progress from Daryl hiding his scars from them, from worrying that they didn't want him.

"So, what now?” Shane asked, kissing Daryl’s shoulder. “You need a minute or you wanna go ahead?"

"Whatever you want," Daryl answered sleepily.

Rick moved so that he could look at Shane, who was already grinning. "Don't."

"He said he's fine," Shane shrugged. He ran his hand down Daryl's side to his ass.

Rick looked back down at Daryl, his eyes were still closed, but he looked content. "Stop us if it's too much, okay?"

Daryl nodded and Rick leaned down to kiss him once before he moved so that he could see what Shane was doing.

When Shane pulled his cheeks apart, Rick could see that Daryl was still a little bit wet with lube. He ran a finger over Daryl's hole and he twitched, but didn’t move away.

"Still okay?" Rick asked.

"Yeah."

"Quit worrying so much," Shane told him. He shot Daryl a glance, and when he saw that he was still laying there peacefully, he followed Shane's movements with his finger, carefully tracing over Daryl's entrance.

"Fuck, I wanna put something else in him. He looks so good filled up."

Rick nodded. "Do it." He picked up the lube and slicked some over his fingers and slid two into Daryl without asking him first. He moaned and rolled onto his stomach, granting Rick better access.

Shane returned to the bed with a vibrator. He covered it with lube and Rick pulled his fingers out. Daryl whined a little bit at the loss of contact, but Rick quieted him and Shane pushed the head of the toy inside just slightly.

"Ready for more?"

"Yeah."

"Good boy. I knew you would be." He pushed the toy in slowly, not stopping until Daryl had taken all of it.

"Fuck." Rick still couldn't get his head around the fact that they were all doing this. That Daryl was letting them do this, that he liked doing this with them.

He was lying still, probably too relaxed from his last orgasm to move very much, but he was making noises every time Shane would move the toy in and out. Since this was the first time he'd ever been completely shirtless in front of them, and he had his head in the pillow, it gave Rick a chance to stare without worrying that he'd make Daryl uncomfortable. It still gave him a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach to see Daryl's scars; thinking of all of the horrible things that had been done to him, the pain he'd gone through. He was glad they knew, so that Daryl didn't feel like he had to hide anymore. It hadn't affected how they'd felt about him at all, which had seemed to be his concern. Shane seemed to cope with it better than he did; Rick still felt like treating him gently, but Daryl would never want them to hold back, would always insist that he wanted more.  
It didn't take long before he was rocking back onto the toy, meeting each thrust, pulling Rick's focus back down to Daryl's ass. Scars or not, he was still Daryl; still unbelievably gorgeous and so sexy that it was impossible not to want to watch him like this. He responded to each touch, always eager, always perfect.

When Rick saw him begin to shift into the bed, he knew he must be hard again. He put his hand on Daryl's lower back. "You wanna get on your knees for us?"

He did, moving onto his knees, his ass up in the air for them.

"Gorgeous," Shane praised.

Rick reached down to stroke his cock while Shane kept fucking him with the toy.

Daryl buried his head in his arms, moving more comfortably onto his knees, spreading his legs and arching his back to take more of the toy.

"Yeah, you're getting close again, aren't you? Such a good boy, taking so well."

Shane shot Rick a look, and he narrowed his eyes, wondering what he wanted. When Rick shook his head in confusion Shane nodded his head toward Daryl and flicked the switch on the bottom of the toy and heard it noisily buzz to life before Daryl inhaled sharply and writhed back against the vibrator.

"That should do it," Shane told Rick quietly.

With all of the noises Daryl was making and how tense he was, Rick was pretty sure he wasn’t going to last much longer. He knew that it had been a while since they’d done this, but Daryl already seemed pretty exhausted.

“Let’s not force him, okay?”

“What, to go again after this? I know. We’ll give him a break, don’t worry.”

He loved seeing Daryl like this, though. Strung out, completely overwhelmed with what they were doing, that dazed look in his eyes while he canted his hips back into the feelings they were giving him. He kept jerking Daryl off, watching him arch into Shane’s touch and then thrust back into his hand, unable to keep still. He lifted his head up and turned to look at them.

“More,” he mumbled.

“You gonna come soon, baby?” Rick asked him.

Shane angled the toy, pressing into Daryl’s prostate harder. “Yeah, he is. Gonna come all over yourself, ain’t that right?”

Daryl’s answer was a high pitched moan and to bury his head back in his arms.

“Daryl, come for us, baby.”

Rick heard one more muffled moan and felt him stop moving as he came. He kept stroking him through it until he shivered slightly and Rick stopped. Shane turned the vibrator off and pulled it out carefully and eased Daryl down onto the bed.

Rick rubbed his back, and Shane scooted closer to him and ran a hand through his hair.

"Doing okay?"

He moved his head in what Rick took to be a nod.

"Want to rest now?"

"Just for a minute," he answered, still sounding out of breath.

Shane lay down next to Daryl, grabbing a pillow and propping it up behind his head. "You don't have to. I mean, you know I love watching you fall apart like that, but we don't have to force anything."

"I know." He rolled onto his back so that he could see them both. "I want to though."

"You want to," Rick repeated.

"Mmhmm."

"See, this is what happens when we make you wait too long. Just can't help yourself, huh?"

Daryl stared down at his hands but nodded.

"We'll have to do better from now on. Can't wait so long next time."

"Let's rest for a few more minutes though." Rick didn't know how Daryl managed to do it. He had the stamina of a teenager, somehow managed to get hard again right after having just gotten off. Even though he wasn't sure that they could make him come more than three times, at least not within a reasonable amount of time, it was worth a shot.

They lay next to each other, letting Daryl catch his breath.

Around ten minutes had passed when Daryl moved. "Can we?"

Shane opened his eyes and Rick could tell he'd been asleep. "Hmm?"

"That's what you get for not sleeping last night," he scolded.

"I'm awake now," he yawned.

"Uh huh. You wanna sit this one out, that's understandable."

"Bullshit. Not missing out on this. I can sleep anytime. So, you wanna pick a toy to use? You want one of us to fuck you this time? Anything you want."

Daryl swallowed nervously. "One of the toys."

"Don't think you're gonna hurt anybody's feelings by picking one of us, Daryl. Nobody really loses in this situation." He could understand Daryl not wanting to seem like he was picking favorites.

"I like when you're both touching me," he admitted.

"We like that, too," Shane told him. "You wanna pick something for us to use or you just want us to touch you?"

"Do whatever you want. I trust you."

And that was probably the sexiest thing that Daryl could've ever said to them. They explored his skin slowly, kissing and licking and biting lightly, enjoying watching his pale skin turn pink under their touch. They worked slowly down his chest, Rick nipping at his hipbone while Shane sucked a bruise onto the other. They kept moving, avoiding his cock on purpose, fingers lightly tracing his thighs, until they finally spread his legs.

"You wanna go first?" He asked Shane.

"Go ahead. I wanna watch."

"Of course you do," he mumbled before he leaned down and licked Daryl's cock from base to tip. He must have been feeling pretty sensitive because he jumped. Rick looked up at him once before continuing, licking the full length once more before sliding his mouth over the head. He took Daryl fully into his mouth, sliding down once before pulling off.

They ignored the affronted noise that Daryl made and Shane took over, not using Rick's method of easing in; he sucked Daryl into his mouth at once, taking him down and moving a few times before he pulled off.

"What the hell?" Daryl argued. "Why're you stopping?"

Rick shushed him and they both licked him, tongues wrapping around his cock.

"Need something here, don't you?" Shane asked, slipping a finger down to rub over Daryl's entrance. "Can't come without something in your ass, can you? What'd be the fun in that?"

Shane got up and returned with a toy, something silver. "This one doesn't vibrate, but I bet it'll press right up against your prostate. Feel real good." He lifted Daryl's leg so that he could have a better look. "Bet your still wet enough that I wouldn't have to, but I kinda like it."

He took his time opening Daryl up, even though Rick could tell that it wouldn't have take that much. After all they'd put him through in the last 24 hours, Rick didn't know how he was handling it, but he was. Shane slicked the toy and slid it inside. Daryl held still until it was in place and then pushed against it.

"There we go."

He rejoined Rick, taking turns sucking Daryl's cock. When one of them would take him fully in their mouths, the other would nudge at the toy, knowing that he was close again.  
They could feel him getting closer to the edge and kept their hands away from the toy, holding him still, not allowing him to move his hips anymore, still taking turns working his cock. It didn't take much more than that, both of their mouths on him as they held him down and he came, a small moan escaping him before he bit his lip.

"Fuck that was good," Shane laughed.

"It really won't ever get old, will it?"

"Nope."

Daryl lay still, his eyes closed and shivering slightly. Rick grabbed a blanket to pull up over him. "Come on," he whispered to Shane. "Let's rest now."

"Daryl, can I take that toy out?"

Daryl nodded and Shane pulled the blanket back and slowly eased the toy out. Rick watched with interest as he resisted a little at first and Shane pulled a little harder and the toy finally came out, stretching Daryl open before it popped all the way out. 

Daryl needed rest now, so he forced himself not to react, even when he saw Daryl's cock give one final twitch. He sighed and pulled the blanket back around Daryl. They'd always have time later. This was enough for now.

He was asleep by the time Rick and Shane got comfortably situated next to him, eye lashes fluttering and breathing even.

"I think we wore him out," Shane said quietly.

Rick agreed, but wasn't surprised to watch Shane rest his head against Daryl's shoulder and fall asleep before Rick could even say anything else.

Rick watched them both sleep, not letting his eyes close when he felt them getting heavy. He sat up and pulled them blanket around them both, letting them rest until he finally figured that they shouldn't get going.

He woke Shane up first and they gently nudged Daryl awake.

“So,” he spoke finally. “Guess we better get back.”

Daryl didn’t move, but Shane gave him a pained look. “I guess,” he responded finally.

They didn't move and Rick finally sighed and stood up. "I don't want to either, but we have to."

He started getting dressed and Shane joined him, Daryl stayed on the bed, watching them.

Rick smiled at him. "Need some help?"

He nodded.

He handed Daryl his shirt and then helped him up so that he could step into his boxers and his jeans. He sat back down to put his boots back on and then gave them both a shy look.

"Not sure I can walk."

It was definitely a switch from before, Daryl absolutely refusing help and assistance. Plus he had to finally understand that they both found him so irresistible that there's no way they could ever tell him no.

"I'll get the stuff," he told Shane. "You carry him."

"No problem,” Shane agreed, scooping Daryl up in his arms, laughing. Rick shook his head at them and followed after them. At least they’d worked out Daryl’s worries about his place in their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay posting this story, I got a little caught up working on some Rickyl daddy kink, which if you haven't read, hey, maybe you should. Thanks everyone for reading and sticking with the story, I hope you enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> For reference, the first toy they use is [this one](http://www.babeland.com/b-balls-/d/4541) and the silver one was [this](http://www.babeland.com/pfun-plug/d/2811), and let me tell you, they all look delightful, and kind of made me wish I had a prostate. Weird? Yes, probably, but at least I could write about the boys enjoying them. 
> 
> Will Daryl ever achieve that elusive fourth orgasm with the boys? WHO KNOWS. I hope so.


	5. Chapter 5

All he’d wanted to do was take a simple hunting trip. Before, he’d gone all the time. No one ever told him that he couldn’t go alone or that it wasn’t safe. It had taken almost a week to convince Rick and Shane that he’d be fine. He hadn’t asked them, he’d told them he was going. It had been offhand, a casual statement that they needed food. He was their best hunter. It was easy to figure out that it should be him on his own. He was faster that way, quieter, and more than capable of doing it himself. He’d never expected them to argue.

But they’d both stopped in their tracks and stared at him like he’d said something crazy. When he’d frowned and asked them what was wrong, Shane had told him there was no way he was going out alone, and Daryl had turned to Rick for back up, and he immediately shook his head.

“Not a chance, Daryl,” he’d told him. “It’s not safe.”

It wasn’t just that he’d known that they needed food. He missed being alone. The adjustment to spending most of his time with Rick and Shane had been a lot easier than he’d expected. The only person he’d ever spent much time around was Merle. They drifted around to different groups of people, mostly whoever Merle thought he could get drugs off of, sleeping on floors or people’s couches. Even then he always spent a lot of his time in the woods or alone while Merle would go out looking to score.

He did get lonely sometimes, not having anyone to carry on a decent conversation with, but he liked being by himself. He especially liked being in the woods. It was too easy to think about all of the bad stuff in the world when he was in someone’s shitty apartment. It would remind him of being stuck in the house with his dad when he was younger. Or he’d wonder where their next meal would come from, or how long it would be before Merle got locked up again, and how long he’d be gone this time. In the woods, he could focus. He could be quiet and listen carefully, track animals for miles. It gave him something to do, something to think about. He liked knowing that he was doing something productive, something that he was good at.

That hadn’t changed much once the world ended. It only meant that he had to be a little bit more careful. They still needed to eat, and all he had to do was listen more carefully to make sure any scuttling footsteps he heard were actually an animal and not a walker. He’d figured out the difference pretty quick, so it really wasn’t hard at all.

If he could go in the woods, it would give him some time to himself, time to think and be alone, and to quietly and efficiently bring back some meat for them to eat. It had kind of come as a surprise, how much he liked being with Rick and Shane. Not just when they were having sex, but being around them, spending time together, talking. He’d been pretty skeptical that there was a way for the three of them to be together, even when they’d insisted. He was sure that eventually, someone was going to be getting more attention and someone else would wind up jealous and then there would be some big argument. 

Some nights, they’d all three stay up; sometimes one of them would go inside and go to sleep. They couldn’t spend all of their time all three of them together. That would be too noticeable, Daryl figured. It hadn’t been an issue, though. When he’d be helping Rick with something, he’d sometimes look up and catch Shane staring, but he never looked angry. He’d just give Daryl a salacious grin and go back to what he was doing. For whatever reason, it was good. It worked, and he liked it. He’d even let himself relax into believing that they meant what they said and that this was real.

He knew that he could still do whatever he wanted, that they could tell him no, but it was still up to him where he went. And before all of this, anyone telling him not to do something meant that he was definitely going to do it. He didn’t know why all of a sudden them telling him that he shouldn’t do something made him actually considering whether or not he should do it. He guessed that was what it was like to be in a relationship where people cared. 

But as much as he liked that they were concerned about him, it didn’t mean that he didn’t need space. They were good about letting him be quiet. They didn’t force him to talk if he didn’t have anything to say, and knew that he liked to work by himself sometimes. But that hadn’t really been enough and he really wanted some time to think about everything that happened, to really let it sink in that it was happening.

It had taken a lot to convince them that it was safe, but he kept insisting; he was faster on his own, that he knew the woods far better than anyone else did. He’d told them how many times he’d done this before, how he knew how to move without making noise. This was what he did. And finally, after many conversations, they’d relented and agreed. Telling him that if he was gone more than a few hours that they’d both be coming after him.

He’d been confident, like he always was. In his element. He hadn’t even started tracking any deer, he was just enjoying being out in the open so much. He’d never had any problems, so he didn't know how he'd managed to fall and hurt himself as badly as he had. He’d tripped over a tree root that was covered up by fallen leaves and tumbled down a small hill, coming to rest at the bottom.

He was pretty sure that nothing was broken. The wind had been knocked out of him, and he was in pain, but nothing bad enough that he wouldn’t be able to move. After he'd fallen, he'd stayed down, waiting to catch his breath and feel what was wrong. That was how he'd always dealt with pain. He took it as it came and then assessed it later when he was alone and could close his eyes and feel each mark that had been left on him. When his breathing evened out and his nerves dissolved, he sat up slowly and immediately felt the pain in his shoulder, and his side. Other than that and a couple of scrapes, he felt like he could stand.

He sat up, his left side throbbing. He couldn’t move his arm and was sure that his shoulder was out of place. He sighed, betting that the pain he felt was nothing compared to the "I told you so's" he was sure were going to be thrown his way when he got back home.

It became clear quickly that there was no way he could put his bow over his left shoulder with the pain that was radiating in it, and he hoped he wouldn't run into anything that would be cause for him to need to use it. He felt guilty returning back to camp without the food he'd promised them all, but he was in no shape to hunt now. When he got to his feet, he realized that he must have twisted his ankle, because putting any pressure on it hurt.

He put his bow over his right shoulder and grit his teeth as he took a step, heading back in the direction he’d come. It was going to take him a lot longer to get back to camp now that he could barely walk. He needed to get back so that Rick and Shane didn’t come after him. He was embarrassed that he’d gone to such lengths to be able to come out alone, insisting that he could handle it, and ended up hurting himself.

It had been a long time since he’d gotten upset, and even though he was afraid that Rick and Shane were going to be mad at him for going in the first place, he really wished they were with him right now.

He hadn’t ever really had anyone to comfort him when he didn’t feel well, or was hurt when he was younger. He could remember being really little and waking Merle up in the middle of the night when he was scared, and if Merle was in a good enough mood, he’d let Daryl sit in his bed and talk to him until he fell asleep. But as soon as his mom died and Merle was out of the house, he didn’t have anyone to do that for him anymore. Now, all he could think about was if he could get them over being upset over what an idiot he was, he wanted to curl up in bed between the two of them and let them hold him.

They'd been more understanding than he’d ever imagined about his scars. He hadn't ever thought he'd tell anyone; never let anyone see, and especially let anyone touch. It hadn't been easy telling them, but somehow after that, he felt like he could let it go a little bit. It would never make sense in his mind why his dad did it. It would never be okay. It would never go away. But something about Rick and Shane knowing and not treating him any differently had helped. He might've been damaged but he wasn't hopeless.

He'd always thought that the pitying looks he'd receive from other people if they found out would feel worse than the injuries ever had. But seeing them both react how they had, like they would've done anything to change it if they could’ve didn't make him feel worse about it.

He sometimes forgot how the world was before; it was easy for him because other than trying not to get eaten by rotting human corpses, he didn't have many more worries than he had before. He'd always stayed out of jail because Merle took the fall for everything, but he knew he was guilty, too. He knew when Merle stole, when he did drugs, when he got into fights and wrecked bars. He’d listen while Merle told stories about breaking into places, taking whatever he wanted, and he’d never done anything about it.

Sometimes there wasn't any place to sleep besides the cab of his truck, sometimes he had to steal to eat. That had been just as stressful. To remember that before all of this happened, Rick and Shane were two guys who helped keep people safe was something that slipped his mind with all they had to deal with. Knowing that they were the ones who helped kids in situations like he had been. He bet they were good at it, too. Because he wasn't a kid, and everything that had happened to him had been a long time ago, but they had spoken to him in a way that let him know that they wanted to help, wanted him to be comfortable. They wanted to make sure he knew that it wasn’t his fault. It was one of those things that he knew but still had to tell himself, because there was no way to reconcile in his mind that his dad would just do it for no reason.

They hadn't looked at him any differently after that and he knew that they wouldn't after this, either, even though this was his fault. They probably wouldn't let him go off by himself ever again.

Since he'd met both of them under these circumstances and seen them have to make tough decisions and do things that no one should ever have to do, it was sometimes easy to forget that they were the good guys. But when the three of them were alone, it wasn't. The sex had been one thing. He'd been nervous the first time they'd approached him and had just about bolted as soon as Shane laid down on the bed and started asking questions about what he had and hadn't done. When he'd think back on it, he wasn't quite sure what made him stay that first time. The curiosity he'd had his whole life, maybe, to see if all those feelings he'd always had were real. To see what it all felt like.

It definitely hadn't disappointed him, but it had made his life just a little more difficult, since after that it was all he could think about. It wasn't easy to watch both of them walking around all day, looking as good as they did, distracting him. The more they kept it up, the more it seemed to affect him.

Especially after they found out about his scars. It didn't feel like just sex after that, and he didn't want it to be just sex. He felt something on a whole new level that he had no idea how to deal with. He knew how they felt about the three of them having sex, that much had been clear to him, but he also knew that they had feelings for each other than ran much deeper. He was no relationship expert, but he knew enough to figure out that three people during sex might’ve been easy, but three people in a relationship wasn’t something that people did. If any of them would eventually be pushed aside, it would be him.

He’d kept a close eye on them, watching how they would stand to each other, and how easily they worked together, without even thinking. He didn’t know how everyone hadn’t picked up on what went on between them, because they were handsy enough for just about anyone to realize it. The more he watched them, the dumber he felt. It wasn’t easy for him to admit that it hurt his feelings, and he definitely hadn’t been willing to just go to them and talk about it, so he stuck to what he did know; fighting.

He had known it wouldn't get him far before he'd have to talk about it. It didn’t take much to provoke Shane, so he was an easy target, and it worked until Rick saw through all of his bullshit and so did Shane, once he calmed down enough. Luckily, it had turned out better than he had ever expected. He did still wonder every once in a while how three people together worked, but he’d stopped worrying about it. Because they'd done alright together so far, and he wasn't willing to question it.

Thinking about them made him move a little bit faster, still desperate to get back. Even with the earful he was sure to get, he just wanted to see them. He sighed when he hobbled up to the fence and saw Rick heading toward him. He'd clearly been on watch; or more likely just waiting and watching for him to come back. He was sure he was about to be swarmed by the whole group, and he wasn't crazy about all of the attention, but he was looking forward to feeling Rick's hands on him.

As soon as Rick opened the gate and he was inside, he held up a hand to Rick and sat down on the ground, letting himself feel how tired he was and how badly his ankle hurt after walking so far. "Don't think I can go any farther."

"Daryl?" Rick put his hands on his shoulders and Daryl hissed in pain and pulled back. Rick pulled his hand away and smoothed his hand over Daryl's hair, brushing it back out of his face. "What did you do? Where are you hurt? What happened?"

"Tripped. Fell. Don't tell me you said so."

Rick smiled, but he still looked worried. "Shh. I'm not."

The feelings of pain shifted to the back of his mind when he felt Rick's hand in his hair, even such a simple touch making him feel better.

One by one, the rest of the group filed over before Hershel finally made his way to them and announced that they should get Daryl inside so that he could check him over.

Rick helped him up, pulling Daryl's right arm around his shoulder, and Daryl instructed him to be careful of his ribs when Rick's arm slid around his waist. "Where's Shane?" He mumbled quietly enough so that only Rick would hear.

"He went to get water. Kept telling me all morning what an idiot I was for agreeing to let you go. I made sure to tell him he'd agreed the same as I had." Rick leaned closer, his mouth pressed close to Daryl's ear. "He can't resist that look you give him, you know. Think he'd give in to just about anything you wanted."

The thought made him almost laugh, but laughing hurt, and his ribs were already aching.

Rick made everyone wait outside while Hershel examined him, diagnosing what Daryl had already guessed: broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, and a sprained ankle, along with some cuts and scrapes. Nothing was deep enough to require stitches, and he was glad he wouldn't have to have Hershel poking around on him for much longer.

"I'm gonna have to pull that shoulder back into place," he explained.

Daryl nodded. "I know."

"You want to get someone else to do it, that's fine. All it takes is a good pull. I can get Rick—"

"No," Daryl interrupted. "I don't want him to." He was sure that Rick would’ve done it, but he would’ve hated to ask. He knew that he wouldn’t want to be the one to help Rick in that situation. It needed done and it would be better as soon as it was over, but causing Rick any amount of pain wasn’t something he could’ve done, and he had a feeling Rick would feel the same. He held out his hand to Hershel. "Do it."

He wrapped his other hand around the iron frame of the bed, his fist clenched tight while Hershel grasped his left hand firmly and gave him no warning before giving a sharp tug and pulling it back into place. The movement was painful, but it subsided immediately. He hadn't realized he'd yelled until Rick stuck his head in, looking alarmed.

"What happened?"

"He dislocated his shoulder, but I—"

Rick moved to the side of the bed to get closer. "He did what? Daryl, how far did you fall?"

"He's got broken ribs and a sprained ankle. Those ribs are gonna be slow healing, you know that, right?" He looked at Daryl with kind eyes, the kind of look that Daryl knew meant that he'd figured out that this was an injury Daryl had encountered before.

He nodded.

"I know it hurts to breath, but do your best to take deep breaths. You aren't gonna be able to move around much."

"Sorry I didn't bring back any food.”

"Don't even think about that," Rick told him. "All we care is that you're back safe."

Hershel excused himself to get some peroxide and bandages and Rick sat down on the bed. He started stroking his fingers through Daryl's hair again and almost jumped out of his skin when he heard someone enter the room, thinking he'd been caught.

"What the fuck is this? I'm gone for ten minutes and I come back and everyone tells me you're hurt?" He sunk down to his knees next to the bed right next to Rick, eye level with Daryl and grabbed his hand. "What happened?"

"He fell. He's gonna be fine."

"Don't look fine," Shane argued. "This is why I didn't want you going by yourself, you know that right? Now look at you, you're hurt and...fuck, Daryl what're we gonna do with you?"

"Everything alright?" Hershel asked from behind them.

Shane stood up, shuffling backward and running a hand through his hair. "Yeah. Yeah I just wanted to see how he was doing."

"He'll be just fine. Gotta keep him off his feet for a while, though."

Rick moved out of the way so that Hershel could clean Daryl’s wounds and he wished that they hadn’t moved. He’d never had anyone to hold his hand when he was in pain before. That had been nice.

“I’ve got some painkillers you can take that should help. The best thing you can do is stay still, and I know that’s not easy for you.”

“We’ll see that he does it anyway,” Shane interrupted. Daryl felt Hershel’s hands still for a few seconds. Ever since their long trip together when they’d had the conversation about their relationship, he and Shane had avoided spending too much time together around everyone else. As far as the group knew, they’d had a talk and worked it all out, but no one really expected them to be close. Shane’s concern must have come as a shock to Hershel, but Daryl couldn’t help but be a little bit pleased that Shane hadn’t been able to help himself.

Like everyone else, he’d thought Shane was kind of a dick when they’d first met. It had taken him by surprise that he was overprotective, caring and could be sweet when he wanted to be. Not to even mention how clingy he was after sex or when they were sleeping.

Shane left to get Daryl some water and Hershel finished up cleaning each wound and covering the ones that needed it.

When Shane returned, Daryl took the pills from Hershel. "Get some rest now, okay?"

He took a drink of water and nodded, not taking the pills

“You gonna take those or what?” Shane asked.

He shrugged his right shoulder. “I don’t like taking pills.”

“It’ll help, sweetheart," Rick told him quietly. "You’ll need to be able to rest, and these’ll do it. It’s safe, Hershel wouldn’t have given it to you otherwise.”

Daryl hesitated. He hated taking pills. It always clouded his thoughts and made his eyes heavy until he finally dozed off. Sometimes he'd even keep talking until he fell asleep, not aware of what he was saying. He didn’t like losing control in that way, and he didn't want to accidentally say something he shouldn't have.

“Please?” Shane asked.

“But I wanted to talk….”

Rick sat next to Shane. “You’ll still be able to talk, it’s not like you’re gonna pass out right away. Take them and we’ll talk.”

He sighed, still wanting to argue, but overwhelmed by how much pain he was in. He nodded and swallowed both of the pills down and settled back against the pillow. He was glad that even though it was the middle of the day Rick and Shane were both still in the room with him. Shane half sat, half laid down next to him, always completely unconcerned about getting caught.

"Don't do that again."

"What, leave?" He braced himself for the scolding he was about to get.

"No, you idiot, get hurt. Anything more than this and you might've not been able to walk back. And if you think you're moving from this bed, you can forget that right now. Don't think I won't tie you down, ‘cause you know I've done it before."

Daryl laughed once, stopping short when pain wracked his left side. "Ouch."

Rick had shoved his way in next to Shane, and there was definitely not room for three of them in the bed, but he wished there was. He thought about the times that they’d been able to rest after they’d snuck off and being able to sleep cuddled up next to them.

"Try to stay still," Rick told him.

"Thought you'd be mad at me,” he mumbled. “Both of you."

Rick leaned around Shane. “We're not mad at all, Daryl. We just want you safe. That was the only reason that we didn’t want you going in the first place. We trust you, we know that you’re capable. That doesn’t mean that there’s not danger involved. And you getting hurt isn’t something we can handle.”

“You’re handling it pretty well,” he responded, feeling his speech slow. The pain killers were starting to take affect and his eyes felt heavy.

“That’s just ‘cause you thought we’d be pissed at you. What you don’t get is that all we want is you safe. Well, we want a couple other things, too, but we’ll save that for later.”   
Shane kissed Daryl’s shoulder, and Daryl smiled, unable to laugh without being in pain.

“Trust you to flirt with him while he’s strung out on painkillers and hurt.”

“Trying to make him feel better,” Shane told Rick.

“It’s working,” Daryl told him. “Just didn’t want you to be mad at me.” He closed his eyes.

"Don't even think about that,” Rick said quietly. “We're not mad," he promised. "Just get some rest."

He opened his eyes again and tried to protest, saying that he was sorry and Shane shushed him. He finally closed his eyes and felt one of them kiss his forehead before he fell asleep.

Daryl had never understood Merle's affinity for drugs, because even just taking mild painkillers always knocked him on his ass. He felt exhausted, like he couldn’t wake up, and he had no idea how long he'd slept, but when he blinked his open slowly, it was dark.

"Hey," Rick whispered from next to him. “Are you okay?”

He tried to answer, but his throat was too dry.

"Can you lean your head up a little?" It was Shane's voice. "Got you some water. You've been out for a while, figured you could use it."

He picked his head up off the pillow and Shane held the water up to him, helping him.

"Better now?" Rick asked. "How do you feel?"

He wanted to shrug, but he knew that would hurt his shoulder. He could feel the soreness that had settled in. "Okay. Who's on watch?"

"Glenn and Maggie."

"You're both here." He was confused. He had figured that one of them might sit with him, but not both of them.

They exchanged a look, and he noticed how worried they both seemed. "Yeah, we are, Daryl. Where else would we be?"

"Somebody might wonder," he continued.

"Well, you're a flight risk, so we figured we better sit in here with you," Shane told him.

He snorted. "Ain't going nowhere."

"Good answer," Shane agreed. "Go back to sleep."

He didn't want to, even though he was still tired. It wasn't like the three of them got to spend the night together regularly. He didn't want to waste it all sleeping.

Rick grabbed his hand. "Daryl, we aren't leaving. You can go back to sleep."

"Don't want to."

Rick gave him a soft look. "But the more you sleep, the sooner you'll get better."

Daryl frowned, but he laid his head back down and closed his eyes. As soon as he did, memories flooded back to him. He remembered that Shane and Rick had gotten out of bed and moved to sit in the corner, leaned against the wall to keep an eye on him, and he had opened his eyes a slit to watch them until he couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore. He remembered when his eyes fell closed because they felt so heavy he couldn't keep them open anymore, and being soothed by the sounds of their voices, close enough to be a comfort, but too far away for him to make out any of the words.

He'd always slept on his side, so curling into the position was natural, until he did it and his ribcage felt like it was being crushed and he sobbed in pain.

After that, he remembered crying, tears streaming down his face and groaning in pain, but as soon as he'd started, they'd both been there next to him.

"Shh, sweetheart, you're alright." Shane had spoken first, getting into bed and situating himself as close to Daryl as he could. "Relax. Try to relax, take a breath and it'll help."

Rick's hands had been on him, wiping tears away and kissing him softly. "I know it hurts, but you're gonna feel better. It'll get better."

He hadn't settled down at first, he could remember struggling against them both, still crying. He didn't know how much he'd cried.

But they must have gotten him to calm down eventually, because he’d slept, and even though he was still in pain, he felt rested. He closed his eyes, overwhelmed by embarrassment.

"Sorry," he spoke suddenly, pulling the blanket up over his face.

"About what?" Rick asked.

"For acting like I did…for crying like that."

"Daryl." Rick pulled the blanket off of him and reached down to take his hand. "You don't need to be sorry."

"Listen to Rick. You didn't do anything wrong." Shane fingers traced over where his and Rick's were linked together. "You're hurt and we're gonna take care of you. That's how this works."

"I was pathetic."

"You were in pain," Shane corrected.

"Not to mention on some heavy duty painkillers."

"Yeah," he mumbled. "I don't do very good on pills." Merle had always made fun of him for that. He’d hoped that maybe he’d grown out of it by now, but when he was younger, anything more than over the counter aspirin and he was either out like a light or talking nonsense that didn't make sense until he finally fell asleep. He hadn’t wanted to tell them about it before, because he hoped maybe it wouldn’t happen.

"Funny for someone with a junkie brother," Shane told him.

"Shut up about Merle." He said it without any heat. He understood why Shane hadn't liked Merle. He understood why anybody wouldn't have liked him. He was hard to deal with on the best of days when he hadn't touched any drugs. But he'd still been the only one who ever took care of Daryl. Until now.

"Sorry, baby. We can get Hershel to lower the dose, maybe. Won't bother you so much that way."

"I don't want any more pills."

"Daryl," Rick chided. "You need to be able to rest and lie still to heal."

"You want me talking outta my head and crying like a baby again?"

"We don't care what you do if it makes you feel better," Shane shrugged. "When you wake up in the morning, you’re gonna eat and you're gonna take some medicine. Then you'll go back to sleep."

He sighed, not feeling like an arguing right now. “Fine. Are you…Are you gonna lay back down with me?”

“We both don’t fit in the bed,” Rick answered. “We’ve been taking turns.”

“Which means that it’s my turn,” Shane told him. Rick got up and Shane traded him places, settling in next to him. “Now, you’re gonna close your eyes and get some more rest, aren’t you?”

Daryl nodded. He closed his eyes and rested his head against Shane’s shoulder. Breathing hurt. Even though he wasn’t moving, his body still ached, but he was tired enough that he slept until the sun came up. Rick was sitting next to him when he opened his eyes.

“How’re you feeling?”

“Good,” he lied.

“Really?” Rick asked skeptically. “All better, huh?”

He nodded. There was no way he was staying in bed any longer. Sleeping throughout the afternoon all the way until morning had been enough. He’d go crazy if he had to stay a whole day. He struggled to sit up, wincing and trying to keep from making noise. He heard footsteps, and looked up when Shane walked in.

“Look at this, Shane, Daryl’s better.”

He rolled his eyes at Rick’s sarcasm.

“Oh, yeah?”

“Enough to get up and move around,” Daryl said. “I’m not staying in bed.”

“That’s not a good idea,” Shane told him.

"I wanna get up," he protested.

"Not a chance," Rick told him. "You're staying right there."

"But—"

Their shared look of narrowed eyes and set jaws told him that he shouldn't waste his breath. He knew realistically that staying in bed was the only thing he really could do. Hobbling around on his foot hurt, his shoulder was pretty tender this morning and his ribs hurt with each breath, but even worse when he moved. It didn't mean that he wanted to sit still all day though.

"There's nothing to do," he complained.

"You'll be resting, that's the whole point."

"Listen," Rick told him, reaching down to fluff up the pillow behind Daryl's back. "I know it's not what you want to be doing. But we need you better. You know that right? And this is the only way that can happen."

He looked back and forth between the two of them. "Will you stay with me?" He felt pathetic for asking, but since he'd already cried all over them both last night, he figured he didn't really have anything to be worried about.

Rick smiled and looked at Shane.

"Fuck, you know I can't turn you down when you do stuff like that."

"We'll take turns staying with you today,” Rick told him. “Is that fair?"

Daryl nodded, relieved. "That's fair."

When Shane left to avoid Hershel coming in and seeing them both there, he and Rick were quiet. When he saw Rick yawn, he suddenly felt guilty for being the reason that he hadn’t gotten a restful night’s sleep, having to get up and move from the bed every so often and sit in the floor. He almost apologized, but then thought that had Rick or Shane been hurt, he’d’ve slept on the floor, sat next to them, stood next to them if he had to, just to make sure they were okay.

Rick smiled. “Doing okay?”

“I feel like an idiot, but other than that, yeah.”

“Well don’t, okay? I’m gonna go get Hershel and see what he says.”

His shoulder looked fine, according to Hershel, he was to keep his ankle elevated, and other than that should just try to stay in bed and rest.

“When should I be okay to get up and move around?”

“There’s no rush, Daryl. You just take all the time you need.”

That wasn’t the answer he’d wanted to hear at all, and he frowned. “So, what am I supposed to do?”

“Rest,” Hershel told him simply, gathering up his things to leave.

"Getting real fucking sick of everyone telling me that,” he muttered under his breath.

Rick laughed, and he scowled at him.

He was brought his breakfast, but refused anymore pills for the time being. Carl brought him some of his comic books to read, and he thanked him. He wasn’t really interested, but if he got bored enough, it would at least be something to focus on.

Around noon, Rick had gone outside, telling him he’d be back and that Daryl should try and get some rest while he was gone. He’d tried to at first, but the light coming it from outside made it impossible. He threw his pillow across the room and tossed the blanket off. He glared at his ankle where it was propped up, angrier than ever about making such a careless mistake. Now he was stuck and didn’t even have the benefit of spending time with Rick or Shane, since they’d both bailed on him.

With nothing else to do, he finally picked up one of the comics that Carl had left for him and started reading it. Every so often, someone would stick their head in and ask him how he was feeling, usually giving him a big smile and telling him how important it was for him to rest, and how they were sure he’d be back on his feet in no time.

Glenn must have passed the message along to the rest of them when he’d told him to fuck off and stay out, because no one bothered him after that. He guessed that he’d scared them off, and then felt bad about it and found himself annoyed at how lonely he felt.

Finally, after what felt like hours, Rick came back. "Hey," he greeted casually, like he hadn’t been gone most of the afternoon.

Daryl perked up. "Finally."

Rick smiled. "I know, I figured you were getting a little bored. Shane's bringing dinner."

“You left,” he pointed out.

“We were working on the garden. I’m sorry,” he sat down next to Daryl. “I didn’t mean to just leave you like that. They really needed my help. Are you okay? Feeling alright?”

He sighed. “I’m fine.”

It wasn't dark yet, and he knew that everyone would still be awake for a while. All he could think about was spending some time with Rick and Shane. He felt like a selfish brat, but sitting still for long periods of time didn’t really work for him. He needed something to do.

"Been keeping your foot elevated?"

He gestured to his leg. “Looks elevated, don’t it?”

"Okay...and you've been staying still and resting?" Rick sounded skeptical.

"I did what I was supposed to," he huffed.

Rick laughed. "You're a horrible patient."

"Might be better if you stayed and kept me company like you promised."

Shane walked in with a tray of food, grinning, and Daryl smiled back despite himself.

"Is he as pissed as you figured he'd be?" He asked Rick.

"More," Daryl answered.

"Aw, come on, sweetheart, can't be so bad getting to lay in bed all day." He handed the tray to Daryl and leaned over to pick up the pillow that Daryl had thrown at the wall.

"It's boring."

"Well, you getting better isn't boring." Shane put the pillow back on the bed.

The food was all packaged stuff that they’d found in the storeroom of a restaurant recently. It was something to eat, but he still felt guilty, thinking that he’d promised to bring back some meat for them all, and hadn’t succeeded.

"Shane's right."

Daryl made a face, and Rick laughed.

"Is that funny?" Shane asked.

"No," Daryl pouted. "It just doesn't make it less boring." He'd never been so bored in his life. Even when Merle had been drugged out of his mind and sat in a stupor, staring at the patterns on the ceiling for hours at a time, there was at least TV to watch. Now he could only stare at the ceiling, too. He had ended up reading through a couple of the comics that Carl had brought him, even though none of it interested him. He knew Carol had a decent stockpile of books. Maybe she would bring him something if he asked her. If he could convince anyone to talk to him after snapping at Glenn.

"I’m gonna get Hershel to bring you some more pills once you’re done eating. Is that okay?"

Neither of them had been concerned about his reaction while on the pills, but he really didn’t want a repeat of last night. The embarrassment over how he’d acted still hadn’t faded.

“I talked to him about it, he said you probably just have a lower tolerance for them. It affects everyone differently, but he said it’s nothing to worry about.”

"I don't wanna take anymore."

"I didn't mean now," Rick explained.

"Don't want any at all. They make me sleep."

"You're a really shitty patient, Daryl," Shane told him.

"I already told him," Rick responded, and they laughed.

"You know," Daryl interrupted their laughter, and changing the subject. "Y'all could keep me entertained." He scowled and tried to keep from blushing. That was about as close to flirting as he would ever get.  
They both paused at his suggestion and when he looked back at them, they were smiling.

"You think we didn't have something like that in mind? Hell, Daryl, you're on bed rest. Not a chance we're not gonna take advantage of that at some point."

"But you're not participating until you're a little bit better," Rick added.

Daryl frowned. "What the hell's that mean?"

"Means you get to sit back and watch. Hate to do it without you, but you'll get it extra good next time."

Daryl swallowed. "What would you be doing?"

"Well, what would you wanna see?"

Despite his fears of being left out, he had always fantasized about what the two of them might've done without him. They'd told him a few short, delicious details about some of the things they'd gotten up to when they were younger; a story here and there about sneaking around, never really telling him exactly what he wanted to know. He’d seen them do a lot, but during those times, he’d still been involved, even if he wasn’t touching or being touched. He liked the idea of seeing what it was like one on one, just the two of them.  
They always went out of their way to assuage his fears and make sure he was included in everything. He'd never once felt like they'd ignored him in favor of each other, despite how long he'd felt it was a possibility that they didn't really want him. It might be fun just once to be able to sit back and watch what it might've been like before they decided to bring him into their relationship.

"Just, uh...whatever you'd feel like doing."

"That's something you're okay with? Just me and Shane?"

He nodded. 

"Is that something you've thought about, Daryl?" Shane asked, sounding like he already knew the answer.

He hesitated. "Maybe...."

"Uh huh. You think about it at night, when you're in here alone?"

He considered lying, because it seemed pretty stupid to admit that he thought about it when he'd given them both such a hard time about how he worried that they didn't care about him. "Sometimes."

"Don't be embarrassed. It's good that you'd like to watch. 'Cause we'd like it if you watched."

He felt himself getting hot. "Okay. But can I...can I...."

"Can you what?" Shane asked with a smirk, knowing exactly what Daryl wanted.

He shook his head, too embarrassed to ask.

"How's about you keep your hands to yourself for now, and we promise to make it real good for you next time?"

"Fine."

“Good, now, you go ahead and eat and we’ll be back in a little while.”

“You’re leaving again?” He whined.

Rick leaned forward and kissed him. “I promise it won’t be long. We don’t want anyone catching on, right?”

Daryl nodded.

“Good boy. We’ll be back soon,” he promised.

He sighed when they left, and picked at his food, eventually eating it even though he wasn’t hungry. He didn’t want to waste it. He spent the rest of the evening while they waited for everyone to go to bed wondering what would happen. What they'd do. Would they bring the toys? Would they suck each other off? Would one of them fuck the other? He was going out of his mind thinking of all of the possibilities, and he’d been hard since they first started talking about it.

Darkness had fallen and he sat against the pillows, listening, waiting for the noises to quiet and slowly dissipate, signaling that everyone had gone to bed.

He shifted around and tried to get comfortable, reaching down to adjust himself through his pants, wondering if Rick's rule about not touching himself meant right now, too.  
It had grown dark enough now that no one would be able to see what he was doing, and he pulled the blanket up over his lap and grasped himself through his pants again, working over his cock slowly.

After a few seconds, he stopped and listened, waiting to see if anyone was coming before he unbuttoned his jeans and lowered his zipper. He sighed a little at the feeling, wondering why he hadn't done this earlier today once he'd shooed everyone away. It wasn't like Rick or Shane would've caught him then, since they'd been gone.

Unable to pick his hips up to shove his jeans down, and not wanting to get caught, he just slid his hand into his boxers and closed his hand around his dick. He didn't move, just kept his hand fisted tightly around himself. He would stroke up and down once every once in a while, his cock pulsing in his hand, the teasing touch just enough to ease the ache.  
He didn't stop as he heard footsteps coming, letting Shane and Rick walk in, so close together that their shoulders bumped into each other, like they always did.

Rick lit an oil lamp to illuminate the room, and Daryl stopped moving his hand.

"Feeling okay?" Rick asked.

Daryl nodded. "Mmhmm."

He stood over Daryl, reaching down to push his hair out of his eyes. "Still wanna watch?"

"Yeah." Daryl leaned into Rick’s touch. He’d missed feeling their hands on him. Even such an innocent touch had him tightening his grip around his cock.

"We're gonna be limited on space,” Shane told him. “Are you comfortable right there?"

"I'm fine."

With him sitting up against the headboard, they had a little bit of room at the end of the bed.

"Now, don't you get any ideas about moving. You're just here to watch," Shane told him.

His hand loosened slightly. "I know.”

"You cold?" Shane asked suddenly, his eyes narrowed.

"No-uh, a little bit."

"Well, which is it, yeah or no?"

"I said a little."

Rick leaned down closer to Daryl. "Are you okay?"

"He's fine," Shane answered. "Think I know why he's so cold all of a sudden."

Rick picked up on what Shane was saying, and his eyes fell to Daryl's lap. "Oh." He looked at Shane and grinned. "Told you we were making him wait too long."

"Sorry about that, sweetheart," Shane told Daryl. "But, listen, don't want you tensing up, it'll hurt your ribs, you get that, right?"

"I wouldn't be tensed up,” he argued. “I won't."

"You would when you came. And that would hurt. We don't want you do be in any pain."

He sighed and nodded, still not moving his hand. "Might have to, though, after watching you."

Shane sat down at the end of the bed. "Right. About that. Decided that Rick should fuck me. You're sure you still wanna watch, right?"

Daryl let the words sink in. He'd seen Shane fuck Rick, but never the other way around. "Yeah," he answered finally.

"You seem surprised about that." Shane unlaced his boots and kicked them out of the way. "Why?"

"I'm not," he lied quickly. "I mean...just never saw you do that before."

"We talked about it though, didn't we? That's the great thing about this, we got all these possibilities." Rick sat down next to Daryl. “Wanna give me the blanket?”

Daryl shook his head.

Shane laughed. “Let him keep it. Get down here.”

Rick smiled at Daryl. “He’s kinda bossy, isn’t he?”

Daryl nodded. “Yeah,” he whispered, leaning in close to Rick. Rick tilted his chin up and kissed him. Daryl wanted to move and pull Rick closer to him, but his hand was still down his pants and he didn’t want to move his left arm because of his shoulder.

He whined as Rick pulled away, and Rick smiled. “Shh, don’t worry. We’re gonna give you a good show.”

“Can I…? I mean, am I allowed to….”

Rick laughed. “Let’s just say I’m not gonna stop you, and I’m sure Shane won’t know enough to do anything about it.”

Daryl smiled. “Yeah, he’ll be kinda occupied, I guess.”

“I’m still waiting,” Shane complained, interrupting them.

"Right,” Rick agreed. “Sorry. He’s kinda distracting.” He kissed Daryl one more time. “Sure you’re comfortable? Got a good enough view?”

“I think so.”

Rick stood up and pulled his shirt off. “What’re you waiting on?” He asked Shane. “If you’re so desperate, get undressed.”

Shane scoffed. “I’m not desperate.”

Rick raised his eyebrows at Daryl. “What do you think? You think he is?”

Daryl watched Shane pull his jeans off quickly and toss them onto the floor. “Maybe….”

He knew what Shane must've been feeling; as frustrating as it was in the moment, he always kind of relished it. The slow build, the anticipation, the excitement that would bubble up inside of him. Sometimes it felt so good it almost hurt.

Daryl was excited to watch them together, curious to what it might be like. He’d been with both of them, and he knew all of their differences. Knew that Rick was a little slower and gentler, and would whisper quiet encouragement to him. Shane was rougher in a way that had made Daryl nervous at first. He’d immediately been turned on by how Shane acted. He was a little aggressive, a little bit pushy, and sure of himself in a way that Daryl couldn’t even understand. But he had still been a little afraid, wondering if he’d be able to handle it. It had worked out because there was an understanding between them; somehow even with him being as rough as he was, Daryl knew he was safe. He knew that he was going to be cared for and he was comfortable. He trusted Shane. He trusted Rick, and he loved everything that they’d done together.

He wondered if Rick would be different with Shane. Since they'd known each other for so long and had been doing this for years. He wondered if Rick would be more domineering with Shane. Wondered how Shane might react to it if he did. Did he like that? Did he want it? Or was Rick as gentle as he had been when they’d been together, because that was what Shane liked?

Shane pulled his shirt off and tossed at Daryl, and he laughed. “I’m not desperate. I’m eager. Not the same.”

Daryl wasn’t sure there was much of a difference, but he didn’t say anything. Rick had stood watching them talk while he undressed. Daryl looked at him, standing there with his head tilted to the side, a smile on his face.

“What?”

“Just waiting on you guys, that’s all,” Rick told him.

“Quit wasting time, would you?” Shane asked.

Rick pushed his boxers down and stepped out of them. “I’m not wasting time, we’ve got all night.”

Daryl took a shallow breath.

“So, how’re we doing this?” Rick asked Shane.

Shane was sitting on the end of the bed, and he moved back as far as he could, trying to make room for Rick.

Rick shrugged. “Okay, I guess that works.” He pushed Shane's legs apart and got on his knees in between them. Daryl held his breath as they kissed. It wasn’t nearly bright enough to see as much as he wanted to. The light from the lamp casting shadows, flickering and making it hard to see. He leaned up as much as he could, watching Rick pull Shane’s boxers off and throwing them over his shoulder. It was going to be an awkward angle, he could tell. One wrong move and Rick could slip off the edge of the bed and Shane was bound to knock his head against the wall.

He wished he wasn’t hurt so that they could go somewhere else to do this. Somewhere with a bed they’d all fit in, somewhere he could actually see.

“Sorry there’s no room,” he apologized, wondering if they’d even acknowledge him speaking, since their mouths hadn’t moved from each other since Rick had gotten on the bed.  
Finally, Rick broke their kiss and turned to look at him. “It’s not so bad. There was this one time in the backseat of Shane’s car. Talk about no room.”

“Oh, yeah?” Daryl asked, his voice shaky. “You do that a lot? In the car?”

“Nah, not really. We could get away with it, sleeping over at each other’s houses. No one really thought twice about it. Just had to keep him quiet.”

He could picture it; the two of them in high school, spending their nights together, fooling around in bed while their parents were down the hall and had no idea.  
Daryl watched Rick reach between them and grasp Shane’s cock, stroking him slowly.

“Fuck,” Daryl muttered, frustrated that he couldn’t see a damn thing. 

Shane fumbled around in the sheets for something and picked up the bottle of lube he’d put there and shoved at Rick.

“I already told you we aren’t in any kind of hurry. Can keep you like this all night if I wanted to.”

"Bullshit," Shane countered. "You would not."

Rick leaned back from him slightly. "Really? I can do whatever I want."

Daryl bit his lip. He’d been right. Rick was different with Shane. There was a confidence about him that was usually much more quiet. This bordered on Shane’s cockiness, and Daryl liked it.

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that."

Rick gave a humorless laugh. "If you wanna play this game, we can. It's all up to you." The tone Rick was using was how Daryl figured he used to talk to people he was arresting. Straightforward and commanding, leaving no room for argument.

"Sure, baby. You got it," Shane surprised him by finally answering. "You do whatever you want."

Rick resumed his slow stroking, working over Shane's cock. "Feel good?"

"You know it does," Shane answered, sounding frustrated.

"But you want something else."

"That's what I asked for, wasn't it?"

Rick picked up the lube and poured some onto his fingers. "Asked. Begged. Whatever."

"I didn't beg."

"No? Didn't ask me to fuck you 'cause it's been too long and you been needing it so bad?" He slid his hand between Shane's legs, and when Shane gasped, Daryl guessed that Rick had pushed a finger into him.

"That was just asking," Shane told him, panting. "Fuck, don't stop."

"Why you gotta be so hard to get along with?" Rick asked. "Told Daryl we'd put on a good show for him, and you're not cooperating. Oughta at least be good for him."  
Daryl watched raptly, from his angle only really able to see Rick's arm moving back and forth and how tense Shane looked, his eyes shut tight and fists clenched at his sides.

"Right, gorgeous?" He asked, and when Shane moaned a lot louder than he should have, Daryl guessed that Rick had stroked over his prostate.

"Right," he agreed finally.

Rick kept up his movements, stopping only when he added another finger, until he was fucking into Shane with three, letting him adjust to the feeling. Daryl didn't know how long it's been since they'd done this, but he figured that it had to have been a while. He was careful enough, but where he seemed to always be watching Daryl so carefully to avoid hurting him, he clearly knew Shane's limits and what he needed.

When Rick asked Shane if he was ready, Daryl felt his cock throb in his hand. He knew he had to come; it didn't matter if it hurt his ribs for a few seconds. After watching them, there was no way he'd be able to hold back.

Rick pulled his fingers out and grabbed Shane by his hips, lifting him up, pulling him closer. "Ask me."

"Please?" Shane asked through gritted teeth.

"Good enough," Rick told him, and slid inside. "Fuck, you feel good." When he was all the way in, he stopped, his hands still on Shane's hips, fingers tightly gripping him.  
"We're gonna do this again soon. Somewhere with more room, and you can ride me. You want that?"

Shane moaned at the same time Daryl did, moving his hand as quickly as he could still having his pants on.

"Tell me, gorgeous. Tell me and Daryl how you wanna ride my dick."

Shane didn't answer, but Rick sped up his pace anyway. He held Shane tighter, pulling him up roughly.

Daryl sat forward a little bit, trying to see better. His hand was uncomfortably trapped in his jeans with no room to move anymore and an ache started in his ribs, but he didn't care.

Rick was pulling Shane back against him, thrusting into him hard. Shane reached one hand down to stroke himself and brought the other to his mouth to muffle his own moans.  
He was close, Daryl could tell, and Rick kept up his unrelenting pace. He had to move to ease the pain in his side, and when he finally got the feeling back in his hand, he started to jerk himself off faster, his eyes locked on Shane's hand on his own cock, and Rick thrusting into him.

Shane came first, biting his fist to keep quiet, streaking his chest with come, and Daryl's vision blurred as he felt himself slip over the edge and he came. There was a sharp sting in his ribs as he did, and he gasped slightly as the pain overtook the pleasure for a few seconds. He let out a breath and relaxed his muscles, looking down at his now stained shirt. He looked up in just enough time to watch Rick pull Shane close to him as he came.

He watched Rick move, slowly pulling out and moving as best as he could to comfortably hold Shane close to him. They stayed that way for a while, kissing and murmuring quietly to each other.

"Okay, Daryl?" Rick asked him.

"Yeah, I'm good," he promised.

They'd all fallen asleep together, somehow all three of them piled onto the bed. He'd woken up early, the pain in his ribs bothering him and he'd accidentally nudged Rick with his elbow. They'd both sat up and let Shane sleep. Rick had gotten up and got dressed, kissing Daryl and telling him to let Shane rest today.

When Shane had woken up after Rick left, Daryl had told him to stay, and they'd spent the day together. Shane had gotten up to get Daryl his breakfast and sat down in bed next to him.

He was happy to have someone to spend the day with and it made the time go faster, made him forget about the pain in his ribs. He got tired around midday and rolled into his stomach, Shane propping a pillow up underneath of him to ease the pain in his ribs. It was comfortable and Shane picked up one of Carl's comic books to read while Daryl napped. When he felt Shane's hand on his back, he opened his eyes.

"Shane?"

"What, baby?"

"Don't stop."

"I won't," he promised.

He’d dozed off a few times, Shane’s presence a comfort, his touch soothing. He’d never considered that he’d be comfortable enough to sleep next to someone, or to let someone touch him without flinching away.

"Hey," he heard Rick whisper a little while later. "He's asleep?"

"Mmhmm."

He kept his eyes shut, wondering if they'd keep talking. Wondering if they’d talk about him.

"He do okay?" Rick asked, and he felt the mattress dip as Rick sat down on the foot of the bed.

"I think so. Poor thing, wish he wasn't hurting so bad. Seems like mostly just his ribs bothering him now though. He fell asleep a little while ago. Little bit less snarky today."

Rick laughed. “I kinda like him snarky.”

"Yeah, I know you do."

They got quiet and Shane's hand stilled, resting on his lower back, turning pages every so often.

"I'm not glad he got hurt, but I'm glad he's had to rest these last couple days. We should make him do this more often." He could feel Rick shifting around near his feet, probably trying to get comfortable even though there was hardly enough room for him. If it wouldn't have hurt to take a deep breath, he'd have sighed, pleased to have them both so close.  
"You'd never hear me complain about getting to stay in bed all day," Shane responded. He was silent for a few seconds before he asked what Rick was smiling about.

"Well, you have been in bed all day."

"I'm keeping an eye on Daryl," he pointed out.

"Sure," Rick laughed.

"Shut up," Shane growled, and Daryl almost joined Rick in laughing at him.

"Seriously though, you doing okay? I know it'd been a while."

Daryl bit his lip to keep from laughing.

"Wouldn't have asked you if I didn't want it, jackass."

Finally unable to help it, Daryl laughed.

"You been awake this whole time?" Shane asked.

Daryl nodded against the pillow, not moving.

Shane smacked him lightly on the ass with the comic book.

"Real funny."

He slowly rolled onto his right side. "Wasn't laughing at you."

"I bet."

He finally got sat up, next to Shane, and facing Rick who was slumped against the wall at the end of the bed. Rick smiled at him.

"Feeling okay?"

"Better."

"Good. And as soon as you're feeling even better, how about the three of us take a hunting trip? Maybe you can teach us a few things."

Daryl nodded. "I'd like that." Now he really couldn't wait to get out of bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there was a little less sexy time in this one, but injured Daryl is just something that I think we all need more of. I really just wanted the boys coddling him and taking care of him, plus we still got a little sex in there. I already have some plans for the next chapter, but if anyone wants to make any requests, feel free!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel that I should put a tiny disclaimer here to tell you that this chapter does include the boys going hunting. It's not mentioned in great detail, but I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable or upset. I'm assuming that anyone reading this watches the show and knows that in their situation, food is not always easy to come by, and that hunting is a reasonable thing to be doing. However, if the idea of hunting and killing an animal for food makes you uncomfortable or isn't something you're okay with, then I might avoid this chapter.

Shane had been keeping a close eye on Daryl. He'd been up walking around for about a week and a half now. His ankle had healed, but he and Rick had given Daryl strict warnings to go easy. Being cooped up for so long had really been hard on Daryl; he didn’t do well with sitting still for long periods of time. He knew Daryl was fine now. He knew that as hard as it had been to keep Daryl in bed those first few days, he’d calmed down and finally relaxed a little bit and let them take care of him. 

But just because he agreed to take it easy for a while, and had taken the time to relax and heal, he’d gotten up to walk around as soon as Hershel had given the okay. Shane trusted Hershel’s opinion. It didn't mean he didn't worry. It didn't mean that he and Rick would stop taking turns checking on him to make sure he was okay. 

Every so often when they were working, one of them would go to Daryl and talk to him, try to get him to sit down and rest for a little while. Daryl caught on to what they were doing pretty quickly. Their attempts at casual conversation didn't fool him.

When he'd first started getting up and moving around, he'd limped a little bit. Now enough time had passed that he was fully healed. He could breathe without being in pain. He could use his bow. He could walk. There was no reason to worry. He had to tell himself that a lot. But unless he had eyes on both Rick and Daryl at all times, he worried.  
He’d been watching Daryl most of the morning, making sure that he looked like he was getting around okay. Everyone was busy; Rick was talking with Hershel when Daryl ambled over to him.

"Hey," he greeted.

He nodded at Daryl, looking around to see if anyone was within earshot. They still got some strange looks from the group when they talked to each other. Everyone seemed to believe that they’d made up and were able to be civil to each other. But nobody expected them to be friends. Anytime they would stand for too long talking, people would start to stare and give them strange looks. 

"I was thinking."

"Oh, yeah?"

Daryl gave a small laugh and Shane couldn't help but smile back.

"I thought maybe we could take that hunting trip we talked about a while back. I'm not asking to go alone. Want you both with me."

He raised his eyebrows. "Do you now?"

Daryl shrugged. "Teach you a couple things, maybe."

Shane scoffed. "I know what I'm doing."

"Ain't quiet. I know that."

He took a step closer. "How do you know that?"

Daryl stood his ground. "Can hear your footsteps from a mile off."

"Well, I think Rick would like some time alone with you. I know I would."

Daryl narrowed his eyes. "This ain't one of those trips. I'm talking about hunting and bringing back food for everyone."

"You're not still feeling guilty about that, are you? No one blamed you for getting hurt. We did alright. Didn't starve, did we?"

"Not quite," Daryl snapped.

He sighed, understanding how upset Daryl had been. He liked contributing to the group. He liked helping out. He liked feeling useful. "I get it. We can go hunt. I'll let you teach me all you know. Sound good?"

"Mmhmm."

Shane's eyes dropped to Daryl's feet. "Feeling okay?"

"It's been weeks. Hershel said it healed. Feels fine. I'm okay."

"Don't get pissed just 'cause I'm concerned about you, baby. That's how all this works."

Daryl softened a little bit at the endearment. "Shut up, someone might hear."

"Right," he agreed. "Sorry." But Daryl was still smiling and Shane smiled back, not thinking about their surroundings. "Looking forward to you teaching me things."

"You think you'll actually be able to listen to me?"

"You bet. I love listening to you."

Shane wanted to pull him closer and kiss him. He missed being able to be close to Daryl, and to Rick. They never got enough alone time and because of Daryl's injury it had been too long since they'd snuck off together. He knew Daryl wanted to take a hunting trip to actually bring food back, but all he could think was it seemed like a good excuse to use while they found a bed somewhere and spent a couple hours.

"I gotta get back to work," Daryl told him. "We'll talk more about it later?"

"Yeah, sounds good." He watched Daryl walk away and went to grab Rick away from Hershel. He stood waiting for them to finish their conversation and as soon as he thought they had, he nodded to Hershel and dragged Rick off.

"What's with you? I wasn’t done talking."

He shrugged. "Sorry. I thought you were. Daryl was just talking to me. He's wanting to take that hunting trip you promised him."

Rick nodded. "Okay. When?"

"You know he means actual hunting and not just telling everyone we're hunting while we’re actually somewhere having sex, right?"

"Well, that was the idea...."

Shane sighed. "It's been a while, you know."

"It's not always about your dick, you know that, right?"

"I didn't mean me, I meant Daryl."

Rick raised his eyebrows.

"Fine. It was a little about me, too. And you."

"I thought so. But I'm sure we can make time for that soon. We'll take Daryl on his trip. I can tell he's getting antsy since he's had to stay so close for so long. He gets annoyed because we watch him so much."

It was true. Daryl would always scowl at them, make small growling noises in the back of his throat and stomp off from them anytime they would corner him. Since they both found it so cute, it really didn’t have the impact that Daryl wanted it to. 

“Well, he knows we’re concerned and I think he gets that.”

Rick nodded. “He’s getting there.” 

Shane agreed and he watched Rick for a few seconds. "You can't tell me you're not missing it too. I know you better than that."

Rick shrugged. "We do what we can when we can. It works out."

"Yeah."

"If I can get it all figured out, hopefully we can go tomorrow. How's that sound?"

“Good.” 

“Can I go finish talking to Hershel now?” 

Shane smiled at him. “Do you have to?” 

“Well, we were kinda in the middle of something when you pulled me away without asking.” 

He moved in closer, wanting to pull Rick against him. “You really want to?” 

“Not really, but I should.” 

“You doing watch tonight?” 

“If we’re going out tomorrow I’ll probably try and get some sleep.” 

“Wanna stay in my room? Maybe we can sneak Daryl in, too.” 

Rick leaned in close to him. “We’ll see.” 

They did see, but it didn’t happen. They made plans to get up pretty early, so Daryl went to bed right after dinner, and even though he and Rick tried to hang around until everyone went to bed, Rick finally gave a small shrug and headed to bed. He huffed and made sure Glenn and Maggie knew that they were on watch before heading to his own room to try and sleep. 

He was disappointed and a little annoyed and thought about trying to get himself off, but that idea wasn’t nearly as good as what he hoped their trip would hold, so he pushed the thought aside and rolled over to go to sleep. 

They left before sunrise. Daryl said that the deer would still be out sniffing around for food and that they'd hopefully be able to track one down. If not, he figured maybe some possum or raccoon would be easy to come by. He mentioned squirrels, too. He’d kill and they’d eat just about anything they could come across these days. But something with as much meat as possible on it would be best. Daryl had the day all planned out and knew exactly how he wanted it to go, and Shane could tell that he was eager to get started.

Daryl rattled on while they drove, talking a lot more that he usually did. He explained some of the ways they'd track the animals, the places that they could most likely find them, what the animals patterns and behaviors would be like this time of year. He knew his stuff.

The three of them would make a lot more noise than just Daryl would, so he insisted that they had to be as quiet as possible. It wasn’t exactly cold out, but it wasn’t hot either. They’d found a cooler to store whatever they killed in so that the smell wouldn’t attract any walkers. There was no ice to keep it cold, but at least whatever they killed could be left a little while before they would need to skin it and clean it and cook it or dry it out so that it would be safe to eat. It would give them a little bit of time for multiple kills, which was what Daryl was hoping for.

They all knew that guns would be a last resort to use under any circumstance. Growing up in Georgia, most people owned a gun or two. A lot of people liked to spend time lining up tin cans on fence posts and seeing who could shoot the most off. He'd known his way around guns from the time he was a teenager, and from his police training, he knew how to handle pretty much any gun. But now, the sound of a gunshot could do more than scare of a deer you wanted to kill if you missed it. It could draw in walkers from miles around. So he and Rick hunting with their guns wasn’t really an option. 

Daryl's proficiency with the bow had been a lifesaver for them all when it came to protection and being able to eat. Neither he or Rick had any experience with archery. Watching Daryl was about as close as he'd ever gotten to it. Couldn't be too hard, he was sure. He wasn't sure that this particular hunting trip would include a lesson on crossbow wielding, but he figured that watching Daryl would be a good enough demonstration.

He'd watched Daryl in the rearview mirror, trying to make eye contact with him, but Daryl just kept talking. He reached over to where Rick sat in the passenger seat and put a hand on his thigh. Rick smiled at him, but didn't react.

They parked and Daryl warned them again. "Walk quiet. Don't make any sudden movements or anything."

"So, I guess if we wanna be making any noise, we'll just do that later. When we find a bed somewhere."

Daryl scowled at him. "We ain't gonna have time for that."

"I was kidding."

Rick gave him a sharp look. "Stop."

He sighed. "Y'all need to lighten up. Got a good way we could do that."

Rick grabbed him by the hand and pulled him close. "Will you shut up?"

"Fine. Whatever you say."

He thought that they all deserved to have a little bit of fun. After several weeks of them being stuck within hearing distance of the group while Daryl healed, it would've been nice to have some alone time. But he figured that since all of his flirtation had been ignored and his come ons had been rejected, that he was better off to just forget about it for now.  
Daryl gave one last warning about keeping quiet and following his lead, they headed into the woods. It was a little risky, the three of them going out together. There was a much bigger chance of them making noise and either scaring off any food or drawing in things that wanted to eat them. They followed after Daryl, taking short, careful footsteps, communicating only with hand signals. He'd stop every so often and examine some sort of sign that Shane could never actually see. Deer, he'd finally told them. Not just squirrel or rabbits, but actual deer, something that would feed the entire group a good meal.

Daryl was getting excited. He wasn't letting it show, but Rick had passed him a look and they could both tell. Here, Daryl was in his element. He knew exactly what he was doing. He was in control. He was good. Shane liked seeing him confident like this. Daryl was finding his place in the group and was getting comfortable with everyone, and getting comfortable in his relationship with the two of them. But there was still a visible fear that someone might reject, that people didn’t like him. But out here, like this, Daryl was completely sure of himself. 

Rick followed along behind Daryl, looking interested and like he might've been able to see the signs Daryl was tracking, but Shane was clueless. No matter what Daryl pointed out, he'd just see a bent piece of grass or a broken stick. He was happy to be out in the open, happy to spend time with Rick and Daryl, but he was getting a little bored.

Since he couldn't follow whatever tracks Daryl saw, he just watched his own feet to make sure that he didn't trip over anything or step on anything that would make noise.  
He would entertain himself every so often by watching Rick or Daryl walking in front of him. They'd been moving long enough that they were both sweaty and their shirts clung to their backs. He wished that Daryl wore jeans that actually fit him, because the ones he had didn't really do his ass the justice it deserved. He wished Rick would've taken him up on his offer to spend the night last night. He wished they’d at least taken some time to get each other off before trekking into the woods. 

Of course, he was excited at the prospect of getting something good to eat, but he wouldn't have minded them stopping for a little break to do something fun.  
The woods weren't an ideal place, especially not with all the danger in the world now, but they could've made it work. He imagined leaning up against a tree while Daryl would kneel in front of him. Maybe Rick could stand next to him and Daryl could alternate between the two of them. He’d like to see that. 

He missed the way Daryl’s mouth felt on his cock. Or Rick’s. He wouldn’t mind either way. They’d have to get a little creative, but he was sure they could figure out a way for them to all get a little of what they wanted. He even considered grabbing Rick and pulling him to kiss him. Daryl could go on ahead for a little while and continue on his hunting expedition, and then once he was done he could come and join them. 

He was so caught up in the fantasy he’d created that he jumped when Daryl suddenly stopped and turned to the both of them, a finger to his lips and held up his other hand for them to stop. He and Rick both hung back, not moving, just watching to see what Daryl do.

He moved silently, walking a few steps further, he stared into the distance for a few seconds. Shane couldn't even see what he was aiming for in all of the overgrown underbrush. He drew the bow back and was still for a few seconds before firing. Shane was so busy watching, admiring the way Daryl moved that he really wasn't paying attention to anything else.

He turned to them with a wide smile on his face. “Got it.” 

“Got what? I didn’t see shit.” Shane took a few steps forward. 

“We’ve been tracking a deer,” Rick told him. “Or weren’t you paying attention?”

“I was paying attention. Just couldn’t see anything y’all were claiming to.” 

“Quit your bickering. Let’s go get this thing and get it back to the truck. If we’re lucky we’ll still find some smaller stuff.” 

They went to get the deer and grabbed it by the back legs to pull it back to the truck. Shane had lost track of how far they’d walked, but it didn’t feel like it took too long to get back and they heaved the deer into the bed of the truck and then into the cooler. 

“Listen, Daryl, I think this’ll be good enough, don’t you? This right here’ll give us some good meals for a while. We’ll be able to eat better than we have in weeks.” 

Shane nodded at Rick, happy that he wasn’t the only one who wasn’t interested in going back into the woods for some rabbits and squirrels that hardly had enough meat on them for one person. 

“No, we’re already out, we might as well try again. There’s still stuff out. Can’t be too hard—”

“Daryl, you just tracked and killed this deer. You’re gonna be the one gutting it and cleaning it and preparing it. That’s a lot of work. You’re earning your keep, don’t think otherwise,” Shane tried. 

“Shane’s right. We’ve got enough canned food that with this, we’ll be eating a real meal. This is enough right here. And you can get smaller stuff closer to home. You get rabbits in the snares almost every day. Squirrels oughta be easy to come by, too.” 

Daryl looked between them, hesitating. “I just kinda figured we’d get a lot more than this….” 

“Nah. We don’t need to get more. Everyone’s gonna be so happy with this, they won’t even be able to stand it. You’ll be a hero.” 

Daryl snorted. “Right.” 

Rick grabbed Daryl’s hand. “Come on. Let’s just go.” 

“Alright,” he sighed. “I guess this is okay.”

Shane nodded, happy that they were all finally on the same page. Almost. 

"Come on," he cajoled. "Tell me you're not happy about that fucker in there," he tapped the top of the cooler. "That was all you, Daryl."

He wanted to see that expression back on Daryl's face; that gleeful open joy.

Daryl shrugged, not meeting his eyes. "I'm glad we'll have something to eat."

"Thanks to you," Rick added.

"Alright, enough. Don't need you both trying to get me to feel better about myself or some shit. You wanna go, let's go."

"Wasn't so much that we're trying for your sake to make you feel better. Pretty hot was all, watching you like that."

Daryl narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, right."

Shane slammed the bed of the truck closed and leaned back against it. "I'm serious. Don't know about Rick, since he was trying to pay attention and kiss your ass about it, but I didn't give a damn about what we were after. I was just watching you."

Rick nudged his shoulder into Shane's. "I was multitasking. Unlike you, I can stare at someone's ass while still doing what needs to be done."

Shane laughed and Daryl stared at them like he wasn't sure what to say.

"What're you talking about?" He asked finally, still confused and disbelieving.

"Watching you concentrate like that. And being in the woods; we're in the middle of fucking nowhere and you walk like you know exactly where you're going."

"He's right,” Rick agreed. “You're confident. You know what you’re doing and you know it."

Daryl shrugged, kind of folding into himself to try and make himself smaller. "Don't know what you're talking about."

Shane grabbed Daryl's arm and pulled him closer. "What I'm talking about is, you're sexy and watching you do shit turns us on."

He could see Daryl's face turning pink. "Uh." He looked embarrassed, but there was still a glint of interest in his eye, like maybe he was figuring out that he could use this to his advantage. 

Daryl never did respond and Shane shot Rick a look and they smiled, and his grin turned predatory.

"Come here," he told Rick.

They surrounded Daryl, Shane pulling him forward by his belt loops and Rick slid behind him, pressing his hips into Daryl.

Daryl released a shaky breath, but was clearly interested in what they were offering.

"Tell me what you want, Daryl."

Shane didn't wait for an answer, he just dropped down to his knees in front of Daryl and started undoing his belt before he had a chance to say anything. He pulled Daryl’s jeans open and found him naked underneath them, already hard. He laughed. “No clean boxers?” 

“Nope.” 

“Well, that’s better, isn’t it? Just one less thing to worry about.” He leaned in and licked the head of Daryl’s cock, taking him by surprise, and he moaned and shifted forward into the touch. Rick’s hands went to rest on his hips, holding him still. Shane reached into his pocket and pulled out a bottle of lube and passed it to Rick. 

Rick raised his eyebrows. “Always prepared, huh?” 

He shrugged. “Pays off sometimes, doesn’t it?"

“Mmhmm,” he muttered, pulling Daryl’s jeans down until they fell around his ankles, leaving him exposed from the waist down. It was still chilly out, but it didn’t seem to be fazing Daryl, since he had them both surrounding him, he was probably plenty cozy. 

He watched as best as he could while Rick poured some lube onto his fingers and then slid the bottle into his pocket. Before he could make another move, Shane sucked Daryl’s cock back into his mouth and slid down as far as he could. Daryl pushed forward into the sensation and then moaned and pushed his hips back slightly, and Shane could tell that Rick had put a finger in him. He moaned at the thought, knowing that Daryl would be able to feel the vibrations. 

He looked up to see that Rick had his arm wrapped around Daryl’s waist to keep him close. Daryl’s head was leaned back against Rick’s shoulder, his eyes closed and Rick looked down at Shane. They shared a look that somehow turned him on more than he already was. Rick was the only guy he’d ever done this with. He never thought there would be anyone else. But something about Daryl made him fit perfectly into their relationship and managed to not drive a wedge between them, but actually brought them closer together. Being able to focus on him together, to bring him out of his shell, to show him new things, to be able to watch it all happen wasn’t something he could imagine having done on his own. 

The sex part, he was sure he could’ve convinced Daryl to do, but Rick was always the more approachable one, and he figured that he might’ve scared Daryl off if it hadn’t been for Rick. Before they’d really gotten to know him, he’d figured that Daryl was a lot like Merle, just quieter because Merle probably told him to keep his mouth shut. But once they’d found out about the abuse Daryl had dealt with and how difficult things had been for him, he sometimes worried that he was too rough or could get too out of control with Daryl. Rick helped with that. He’d never hurt Daryl on purpose, but Rick was there to make sure he didn’t do it on accident, either. Or even say something that might upset him or make him uncomfortable. 

He liked watching them together, too. He always thought of himself as a possessive son of a bitch, but watching Rick with Daryl turned him on more than he ever thought possible. With anyone other than Daryl, he couldn’t imagine watching Rick touching someone else. He would’ve been in a jealous rage. But he loved watching them together. Knowing that Rick’s fingers were sinking into Daryl’s body made him feel as good as if it were being done to him. Watching Rick holding Daryl against him, knowing that his dick was probably hard and pressing into Daryl made him move his mouth more enthusiastically on Daryl. All he wanted was to watch Daryl fall apart in between them. 

He wrapped his hand around the base of Daryl’s cock while he focused on the head, tasting the precome there, flicking his tongue around to the underside while he moved his hand. 

Daryl was making small noises, shifting his hips back and forth, eager for more of the feeling he was getting from Rick's fingers and Shane's mouth. His noises were quiet, but desperate; low whines and moans. 

Their eyes were still locked and he knew that as much as this was for Daryl, it was for both of them, too. That each thing they did to him was something that they both felt, even though they weren’t touching at all. The further they pushed Daryl, the closer they both got. 

"Feel good, Daryl?" Rick asked.

"Yeah."

He was usually the one who talked the most, but since his mouth was occupied, he was glad that Rick had stepped in for him. He gave a small nod.

"How's Shane mouth feeling?"

"Good," Daryl answered shortly.

"Yeah, I bet it feels good. Looks like he's enjoying it, too. Why don't you tell him how good it feels?"

Daryl opened his eyes, looking down and lazily focusing on Shane. "Feels good," he mumbled.

"You wanna tell him how good my fingers feel inside of you, too? I think he'd like to know."

He moaned at the words and what Shane guessed was a particularly hard thrust against his prostate, he stuttered slightly. "Good. It's fucking good. Fuck, you know it is."

Rick grinned broadly down at Shane, clearly proud of himself for eliciting these responses from Daryl.

He raised his eyebrows in the best nonverbal communication that he could and took Daryl as deep as possible, swallowing around him.

He knew that Daryl was close; it wasn't gonna take much more.

"Are you gonna come for us? Watch Shane drink it down for you?"

Daryl’s hand finally reached down and he tangled his fingers into Shane’s hair, pulling just a little. 

"Come on, gorgeous, show him how much you like it. Let go, Daryl," Rick spoke softly, biting at Daryl's neck once before Shane could taste him, and swallowed it all down, listening to Daryl's blissful sounds as he came hard from Shane's mouth and Rick's fingers.

He pulled of and could tell that Rick was holding Daryl up. He stood up and wrapped his arms around Daryl’s waist, resting a hand on Rick, too. He leaned in and kissed Rick over Daryl’s shoulder, letting Rick taste Daryl. 

Daryl was sandwiched between them, still naked from his waist down, both of them plastered to his front and back, hungrily licking into each other’s mouths. 

When they finally broke apart, Daryl was looking at them both, his neck craned to one side, watching them. 

“I want you to…will you….” 

“What, Daryl?” He asked. “Anything you want.” 

“Fuck me.” He wasn’t looking at either of them, but he said it firmly. 

“Who’re you asking?” Rick nuzzled into his neck.

He turned his head to give Rick better access. “Don’t care. Whoever. Both of you.”

Shane laughed. “That’s a pretty good offer, wouldn’t you say?” He looked at Rick.

“Mmhmm.”

He thought for a second, wondering how they could do this comfortably and include all three of them at once. There might’ve been room in the bed of the truck, but that would have been too uncomfortable. He wasn't crazy about fucking next to a dead deer, either. He broke apart from the two of them and went to get an extra coat they’d brought out of the cab of the truck.

“Here’s what we’re gonna do.” He opened the tailgate again and laid the coat down. “Rick’s gonna hop up here. Then I’m gonna bend you over and fuck you while you suck his cock. How’s that sound?”

Daryl looked at him, wide eyed and stunned for a few seconds before responding. “Yeah.”

“You?”

Rick was already moving toward the truck and sat down on the gate. “Don’t gotta tell me twice.” He undid his jeans and pushed them down far enough and wrapped a hand around his cock. Daryl watched him and so did Shane. He hesitated for a few seconds, wishing he could touch them both at the same time, but they had to do the best with the situation they were in. He shoved Daryl forward gently.

“You’ll have to let me know if you get uncomfortable. It’s alright if you do. We can move around if we have to.”

Daryl nodded. “Okay.”

He moved behind Daryl and unzipped his jeans and pushed them down. “Rick, gimme that lube back.”

“You don’t think I opened him up good enough?”

He shrugged. “Don’t care. I wanna do it anyway. Think he likes it, too. Don’t you, baby?”

Daryl mumbled an agreement and Shane grabbed him by the shoulders and leaned him forward. He stood back for a second, admiring the view in front of him, Rick sitting there waiting, his legs spread, stroking himself and Daryl bent over in front of him, face right in front of Rick’s cock.

“Fucking gorgeous. The both of you.” He poured some lube onto his hand and tossed it into the truck. He took a second to coat his cock before slipping two fingers into Daryl. He hadn’t been expecting the touch and he arched his back, moaning quietly.

“Good, baby. Now come on, don’t keep Rick waiting.”

Daryl did as he asked and took Rick into his mouth and Shane watched while he fucked into Daryl, finally adding a third finger and letting him get used to the feeling. Rick was looking down at Daryl, watching him while he stroked his fingers through Daryl’s hair.

“He good?”

“You know he is.”

“Yeah, he’s real good,” Shane agreed. He pulled his fingers out and immediately pushed into Daryl. He watched both of their reactions, Daryl’s moan and the look on Rick’s face when the felt the sensation from Daryl’s throat.

He had to hold still and let himself adjust to how tight Daryl was around him.

"I've wanted to do this for a while, you know that? For one of us to fuck him and the other to fuck his mouth. I knew he'd like it."

"Yeah, he likes it," Rick agreed, looking down at him. "Feels fucking incredible."

"What do you think? Which is better?"

He wasn't sure what Daryl did, but Rick moaned. "His mouth."

Shane ran his thumbs down between Daryl's cheeks, pulling them apart even more to watch his cock slowly sinking in and out of Daryl.

"I don't know about that," he told Rick. "Feels pretty fucking amazing like this."

"We'll switch next time, then."

"Sounds good to me. I bet Daryl would let us do it right now, wouldn't you? He'd let us fuck him until we couldn't anymore. Such a good boy. Fucking love taking our cocks."

Daryl responded, pushing back onto Shane's cock as hard as he could, and judging by Rick's reaction, taking him as deep as he could. He wanted to Rick to come before he did. He wanted them both to get Daryl off again. He slowed his thrusts into Daryl, reaching down to see if Daryl was hard again. He was. 

Rick looked at him, his eyes glazed over. 

“You gonna come for Daryl, Rick? He’s being so good for you, huh? I bet he’s gonna make you come.” 

He nodded, tightening his grip on Daryl’s hair. He’d done this with Rick enough to be able to tell when he was close. 

“That’s it,” Shane told him. “Give it to him.” 

Rick stilled and Shane watched him as he came down Daryl’s throat. When Rick finished, Daryl pulled off and leaned up slightly, looking over his shoulder at Shane. “Good boy, Daryl. Good job.” 

He eased Daryl back up, standing him up straight. It was a more awkward angle, but it gave Rick easy access to touch him. He wrapped his hand around Daryl’s cock. 

“How was it?” He asked Rick.

“Incredible. Think you can come again, Daryl?” 

Daryl shook his head, but they could both tell that he was going to. Rick moved his hand faster while Shane quickened his own pace. Daryl moaned quietly and Shane smiled at Rick. 

“Yeah, you’re gonna come. I can tell. I can feel you.” He looked at Rick. “He’s close.” 

Daryl tightened around him and his head fell to his chest as he came. Shane held him still while he pounded into him, Daryl still clenching tightly around him. It didn’t take long for him to come, gripping Daryl’s hips tightly. 

“Fuck.” He kissed the back of Daryl’s neck and slowly pulled out of him. “Told you we all needed that.” 

Daryl sighed, sounding content. 

“We oughta do this more often, don’t you think?” 

They all slowly got redressed, pulling each other in for kisses every so often. 

“Ready to go back now?” Rick asked him. 

Shane nodded. “Yeah, but I’m not waiting this long next time. We’ll go hunting again. I think I’ve got a new hobby.” 

Daryl laughed. “You think anyone’s gonna buy that?” 

“I think they will,” Rick answered. “After all, once they get enough to eat, I doubt they’ll care what we do.” 

Daryl was smiling again. Not quite the same as earlier, but he looked content and happy with himself. He knew that Daryl wouldn’t have much to say when they got back. He was sure that everyone would thank Daryl, would fawn over him and he would probably retreat back into his shell, at least a little bit. But he could tell that Daryl was proud of himself. Today had been a success, as far as he was concerned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while since I've updated, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. If you have any requests for future chapters, feel free to leave them!


	7. Chapter 7

They were finally getting away from camp. After all of the short trips and Daryl’s injury and the sneaking around, they had finally gotten the opportunity to go and be gone for at least a day. They were in need of medical supplies and some extra clothes and blankets to get them ready for winter, so they’d planned out a trip that would buy them more alone time than they had ever had.

They’d been driving for a few hours, stopping at each store that they passed, checking for anything that might be useful and had already come away with a pretty good haul. They’d found a decent amount of over the counter medicine and some medical supplies, but nothing prescription so far. They had done good finding a few coats and blankets and a sleeping bag, but they had no way of knowing how cold the winter would be and what they’d end up needing, so the more they could find, the better off they were.

Rick pointed out a small pharmacy as they were driving down a street in what looked like it used to be a quiet, quaint town.

“Looks pretty good,” Shane commented, as he pulled over. “Glass in the windows isn’t broken. Could be pretty well stocked still.”

Daryl shrugged. “Might. Might not, too. We haven’t had much luck so far.”

“Don’t be so negative,” Rick told him lightly.

They got out of the truck and Shane wiped some dirt from the glass door of the pharmacy and looked inside. “Looks clear. Stay behind me, just in case.”

“Fuck that,” Daryl growled, and he kicked the door open and went inside, crossbow drawn, scanning around for any threats. Shane and Rick stepped in behind him, weapons drawn and ready.

The store was quiet and hardly even looked like it had been picked over. The shelves still held a good amount of supplies and even though the actual prescription drugs were in the back and could’ve all been wiped out, at least this was a start.

“So, at least we know we’re good on calamine lotion and lice shampoo now,” Shane said sarcastically.

Rick couldn’t help laughing. “You never know, those could come in pretty handy. When you come inside covered in mosquito bites when it warms up again, I won't have to hear you complain now."

“Yeah, I guess.” He swept the contents of the shelf into a garbage bag. “Got some gauze and peroxide and stuff here, too. That’s good.”

“Yeah, get all that.” Rick looked over to where Daryl was climbing over the counter. “Careful back there, okay?”

Daryl looked up at him and nodded once. 

“Wait for us before you go on back there, okay?” Shane told him.

“Hurry up, then.”

Shane shot Rick a look and they shoved the rest of the stuff they’d found into the bag and left it on the floor. “You’re kinda bossy, ain’t you?”

Daryl didn’t answer and they went behind the counter and headed for the back room. “Careful,” Rick muttered quietly.

The small back room was clear and even though it looked like a few people might have come and had a look through it, there would be plenty left over for them.

“Holy shit," Shane muttered. "How has this place gone untouched for so long?”

“Maybe this town got wiped out early on and no one’s been through since. Pretty small place, it’d be easy to skip over. This is all that’s here besides that little convenience store on the corner.”

Rick nodded at Daryl. “I’d say that’s a good guess. Doesn’t look like anyone living has been through this place since all this started. Good thing we stopped here.”

“Yeah, I think this oughta stock us up good for the winter. We should still hit some more places, but I think this should set us up for a while.”

They worked quietly, putting everything they found into a bag, and Rick looked over at Shane and Daryl. He could hardly believe how lucky they’d gotten. Finding this stuff would cut down their time of having to search through other places. Which would give them much more time to do what they all actually wanted to be doing.

For the first time in a long time, they’d be truly alone. They could take their time. They could do anything they wanted. He usually tried to have more restraint, but he was looking forward to this so much that he’d been half hard since they’d first gotten into the truck.

He and Shane had talked last night, planning all of the things that they wanted to do now that they’d have Daryl to themselves. Shane had packed all of the toys and he’d seen him drop some more lube into a bag on one of their first pharmacy stops.

He was surprised that Shane was managing to keep his cool this time, since he was usually so outspoken about what he wanted. He hadn’t flirted or made any sort of sexual remarks yet, and Rick was almost disappointed. Daryl seemed focused on the task; he never was one to speak openly about what he wanted anyway, and since Shane was on his best behavior, Rick decided to keep his mouth shut. He’d wait until they found a place to set up for the night.

“You okay?” Daryl asked him. Shane looked up.

“Good,” Rick answered. “Distracted.”

“You’re not the only one,” Shane agreed. “We’ve been at this a couple of hours. We could take a break. It’s so nice and quiet here, there’s gotta be a house that’s good enough.”

Rick was about to agree.

“No.”

They both looked at Daryl.

“We should wait. Let’s get it finished and out of the way. That way we don’t have to worry about it anymore and we can just focus on….”

Shane looked at Rick, grinning at him.

"Focus on what, sweetheart?” Shane asked.

Daryl shrugged. “You know.”

“No…I don’t know. Why don’t you tell me?”

He shook his head. “Quit distracting me. Let’s get back to work.”

Rick went back to what he was doing, shoving anything he found into his bag. Shane came up behind him and leaned in to whisper to him. “I can’t wait to get the both of you into bed.”

He turned his head slightly. “I can’t wait, either. But I think he’s gonna be stubborn.”

“Hey,” Daryl interrupted. “You talking about me?”

“Now why would we do that?”

Daryl scowled at him. “Well, you kicked me out of your room last night so you could talk about me. Same thing now, I guess.”

“Not talking about you, baby,” Shane told him. “Making plans. Plans you’re gonna love.”

Daryl’s expression softened. “How do you know?”

“I think we know you pretty well by now,” Rick answered. He stepped away from Shane and shoved some more stuff into his bag. “We just wanted to make a plan so that we could make the most of our time together. Spoil you a little bit, maybe.”

“I don’t need spoiled.”

“I think we’ll decide what you need," Shane told him. "And you can just lie back and relax and let us fuck you until you can’t move anymore. How’s that sound?”

Daryl glanced down at his feet for a few seconds, but nodded when he looked up. “So, then let’s get this done so we don’t have to worry about it anymore.”

Shane hopped up on the counter, ignoring what Daryl had said. “Not the least bit curious what we talked about?”

Rick watched Daryl. He could tell how tense he was, and he knew how annoyed he’d been last night when they’d sent him to bed while they sat up talking. Yeah, he was curious.

“I’m patient,” Daryl told him with a shrug. “I can wait.”

Shane nodded. “Right. Okay.”

Rick waited for one of them to make a move, but Daryl just kept his head down, focusing on what he was doing. Shane watched him work and looked at Rick, raising his eyebrows.

“So, you wouldn’t wanna know what Rick and I have planned for you later, then. ‘Cause, you know, you’re patient, and you’ll just wait.”

Daryl sighed, sounding annoyed, and Rick perked up, excited that Shane was riling Daryl up.

“Wouldn’t wanna know anything about how we were wanting to take turns fucking you. Get you off as many times as possible.” He leaned back on his elbows, relaxed and comfortable. “Yeah, you wouldn’t wanna know anything about that.”

“I know what you’re trying to do. Not working.”

He studied Daryl, who looked flustered and definitely interested, but determined to finish the task like he'd said he would.

“I think he’s right,” Rick told Shane. “Let’s save it all for later.”

“I guess you’re right,” he agreed with a nod. He got down from the counter and started pitching things into the bag he was holding. “How many more stops should we make? We’ve pretty much checked off the medicine, right?”

“Good on medical supplies. The more medicine we find, the better. Probably could do with some more winter clothes.”

“Well, there should be plenty of places to stop. We’re gonna drive a little while longer before finding a place for the night, right?” Daryl spoke evenly, sounding convincingly not at all bothered by anything Shane had been talking about.

“I think there’s a couple more places on our way,” Shane answered. They finished clearing the shelves out in silence. “Looks good. Let’s go.”

Rick looked over the place one more time before they went back to the truck and put everything in the back. Things were pretty quiet and they made a few more stops, taking their time, because Rick could tell that Shane and Daryl were at a standoff, each of them keeping quiet, and trying to see which one of them would get the most annoyed first.

It would have been impossible to decide which one of them was more stubborn, so Rick knew that this could go on for hours; Shane being frustrated and bothered that Daryl had refused his advances and Daryl wanting Shane as riled up as possible and keeping quiet to stir things up further.

He was eager to see how it would turn out, but with the silence in the truck, he eventually got so bored that he dozed off.

“Hey.”

His eyes fluttered open and he sat up, looking around. “What?”

Shane chuckled. “You fell asleep. Come on, we’re here.”

“Here where?”

It was a lot darker now, and as he looked around, he realized that they were in a neighborhood. “We’re already here? I thought we were stopping at a couple more places.”

"Well, I figured we could stop anywhere else we wanted on our way back. You’re tired, I’m tired. Daryl’s still ignoring me so I’m not sure how he’s feeling.” Shane looked into the rear-view mirror and gave him a look.

“Okay,” Rick agreed with a yawn. “How’s the area?”

“Quiet from what I’ve seen. Looked pretty nice and I figure we could go through some of the houses while we’re here. I bet there’s plenty of stuff we can use. But first…we’ve got some other stuff to take care of.”

He nodded. “Daryl?”

“Hmm?”

“You good?”

“Good,” Daryl agreed.

“Good job ignoring Shane,” he told him as he opened up the door and got out of the truck. He heard Daryl laugh.

They cleared the house and looked around, finding that the downstairs was mostly cleaned out of anything useful. Upstairs, though, it looked almost untouched, like whoever had lived there had left in a hurry, without even considering taking any of their belongings with them.

“Should be okay for some blankets, then, shouldn’t we?” Shane asked.

Rick nodded. “Clothes, too, I bet. You wanna check?”

Daryl was walking behind them and they both looked at him. “Nope.”

“Yeah, me neither.”

They were in luck, because the master bedroom had a king sized bed. “Finally," Shane sighed. "A bed that we can all lay on and not fall out of.”

Daryl dropped his stuff on the floor. “Well, what’re we waiting for? We’re here now and you been talking this to death all day. What’re you gonna do?”

He took his shoes off and sat down on the bed, looking at them.

Rick turned to Shane. “So, what’s it gonna be? You wanna fuck him first?”

He shrugged. “I don’t know. Kinda thinking about fucking you.”

Rick glanced at Daryl, waiting for them. “And what would we do with him?”

“Make him watch. Put a toy in him maybe.”

They’d talked last night about using the toys. It really was a shame to have them all and never get to use them and they’d talked about trying out as many of them as possible.  
They spoke, knowing that Daryl was able to hear every word.

“That same prostate one that he used before?” Rick asked.

“Do you think he’d be okay with fucking himself with one of the vibrators?”

He nodded slowly. “I’d like to see that.”

“Yeah, me too.”

“Hey, Daryl?” Rick turned to look at him. “Do you think you’d wanna do something for us?”

“Like what?”

“Maybe you’d wanna watch me and Shane.”

Daryl nodded. “Yeah. I like watching you.”

“Okay,” Rick agreed. “So, you’d wanna watch me and Shane together while you used a toy on yourself.”

He and Shane stood together, watching Daryl think, biting his lip while he looked down at his feet. “Yeah, I’d do that.”

Rick felt himself getting hard again.

Shane wandered over to the bed, standing close to Daryl. "Thought I’d fuck Rick first. But don’t worry, ‘cause we’ll both make time for you, too. We can do anything we want.”

“I think…I think I’d like that.”

“If you try it and don’t like it, you don’t have to keep doing it," Rick reminded him. "You can use that other toy, remember the one you liked so much?”

Shane walked over and rummaged through his pack, pulling out a handful of things and walking over to toss them onto the bed. “Any of these you want. Anything you want.”

They watched Daryl look at the toys lying on the bed in front of him. “And you want me to do this…myself?”

“Only if you’re comfortable,” Rick told him.

Daryl took a short breath. “I never…I haven’t done anything like this before.”

“We know that, Daryl, it’s not a big deal.”

“No, I mean, I never…touched myself like that before.”

“You want me or Rick to open you up first, then?”

Daryl nodded. “Yeah.”

Rick started unbuttoning his shirt. “We can do that, baby. We’re gonna take good care of you.”

Shane nudged him toward Daryl. “Both of you get undressed. You help him. I wanna watch you.”

“You giving us both orders now?” Rick asked, tossing his own shirt to the floor and looking down to make sure that Daryl was okay with him removing his. Daryl gave a slight nod and he quickly worked the buttons open and threw it aside.

“I don’t guess you have to listen. But I think you want to.”

“He’s not wrong about that,” Rick told Daryl. “Can you stand up so I can get your pants off?”

Daryl did as he was asked and Rick unbuckled Daryl’s belt and pulled his jeans down. “Go ahead and get in the middle of the bed, okay?” He kissed Daryl softly. Daryl moved onto the bed, sliding to the middle and propping some pillows up behind himself.

Rick took off his own jeans, watching Daryl shift around trying to get comfortable and Rick could see the outline of his cock through his boxers.

Shane came up behind him, pressing against him and knocking his hands away to reach down and slide a hand over his cock. “He is gorgeous, isn’t he?”

This was a conversation that they had pretty regularly; neither of them could ever quite believe how things with Daryl had worked out. How good he was for them, how well they fit together.

“Mmhmm." He relaxed back into Shane, letting him slowly work his cock. "Did you pick one?” He asked Daryl.

Daryl shook his head and shrugged. “Don’t matter to me.”

Rick picked up the toy that was closest to him and Shane handed him some lube. “Ready?” He asked Daryl.

“Been ready.”

He crawled onto the bed, in between Daryl’s legs. He tugged at the leg of his boxers. “Can I take these off?”

“Mmhmm.”

Daryl raised up off the bed and Rick pulled his boxers off of him and tossed them onto the bed.

“Are you gonna be comfortable like that?”

He nodded. “I’m good, quit stalling.”

He took a few seconds to stare, not used to having the luxury of time. Daryl was always so responsive, even to the smallest touches, and when Rick brushed his fingers over Daryl’s cock, he moved forward into his touch.

He felt Shane sit down on the bed somewhere behind him, probably settling in comfortably to watch the show.

Rick took his time, wrapping his fist loosely around Daryl’s cock and moving slowly, loving the way Daryl sighed and relaxed, his eyes closing at the feeling. He trailed his fingers down lower, tracing over Daryl’s balls before he finally slipped lower and rubbed gently over his entrance.

He moaned quietly.

“Feel good?”

“It’s been awhile,” Daryl mumbled.

“Yeah, it has. But aren’t you excited that we have all of this time now?”

Daryl’s eyes opened when he moved his hand, but he laid his head back down when he saw Rick reaching for the lube to coat his fingers with it.

“I’m excited,” he said finally. “Missed this. I don’t like sneaking around. I’m afraid of getting caught,” he admitted.

Rick smiled at him and nodded. “I know. I am, too.”

His eyes closed again when Rick’s fingers pressed close to him. Rick turned and looked over his shoulder at Shane, who was naked and lying on his side, head propped up on his hand. It was weird for him to be staying so quiet, but he gestured for Rick to turn back around, so he did.

He eased his finger into Daryl slowly, watching him arch into the touch.

“You’ve been waiting for this, huh?” Daryl nodded. “Good thing you’re a lot more patient than Shane, he never stops running his mouth about it.”

“And cornering me, too,” Daryl added, one eye peeking open to look at Shane.

“Hey, why don’t y’all just keep doing what you’re doing and not complaining about how much I want you? ‘Cause you know you like it.”

Daryl closed his eye back and hummed quietly when Rick moved his finger in and out a few times, pulling out and teasing around his hole before sliding back in.

“Does it make you nervous when Shane tries to touch you when you know someone could see?”

“Yeah.”

He turned to look at Shane, who shrugged.

“Do you want him to stop?” He eased a second finger in and Daryl moaned quietly.

“No.”

Rick heard Shane laugh behind him. “I told you so. I wouldn’t do something I knew that he didn’t want. I can always tell that he likes it. And you like it, too.”

“I never told you I didn’t.”

He fucked into Daryl with two fingers, pressing in to brush over his prostate. Daryl’s cock twitched at the touch.

“Shane’s just kind of possessive,” Rick told Daryl quietly. “You can’t really blame him. It’s hard watching you walk around and not being able to touch you.”

Daryl’s eyes opened and he blinked slowly, giving Rick a hazy stare.

“It’s not our fault we want you so bad.”

Daryl was blushing, embarrassed at hearing what Rick was saying, and with him distracted it was a good time to slip a third finger inside. He pressed all three fingers against Daryl’s prostate, causing him to moan loudly and push back into the feeling.

“Are we letting him come now?” He turned his head slightly to ask Shane.

“Right now, just with your fingers in him? I think he can wait.”

Rick nodded at Daryl. “Yeah, you can wait. You gonna fuck yourself with this toy?”

Daryl nodded. “Yeah.”

Shane had crawled up behind him, putting a hands on his hips. “You excited to watch me and Rick? I bet that’ll make you come real quick.”

Rick pulled his fingers out and ran a slick hand up and down the vibrator a few times to coat it, watching Daryl’s eyes follow the movement of his hand.

“Ready?” Rick asked, offering it to him.

He gave a shaky nodded and grabbed the toy gently by the base, almost like he was afraid; unsure of what to do with it.

Shane leaned in to kiss Rick’s neck. “Whenever you’re ready,” he told Daryl, and pulled Rick back slightly. “And what about you? Are you ready?”

“Yeah.”

He tugged Rick backward and grabbed him a pillow so that he could prop himself up comfortably. He laid back, his eyes closing when Shane’s fingers pressed against him. It had been too long since they’d done this. He moaned when Shane slid one finger inside and opened his eyes when he heard the toy Daryl was holding buzz to life. Shane had stopped his movement, turning to look at Daryl, who was looking at the toy with a wide, innocent stare. He turned it off quickly. 

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry. Go ahead.” Shane turned back to Rick, looking amused. Rick wanted to grin back, but was too distracted when he felt a second finger stretching him. “That okay?”

He nodded. “Hurry up.” He knew that the sooner they got started, the sooner Daryl would start, and that would just lead to a lot more fun for all of them.

Shane gave a nod. “You got it.” He poured some extra lube onto his fingers and slid a third finger into Rick. They’d done this enough times that they had a pretty good routine down. It never took them long. He knew how long Rick needed before he was ready, and he shot Daryl a look as he pulled his fingers out. “You better get that thing ready.”

Rick watched Daryl blush, but couldn’t tear his eyes away as he lowered the toy, pressing against his entrance before pushing it inside at the same time Shane pushed into him. He groaned at the dual sensation of being able to watch Daryl while feeling Shane.

Daryl finally got the toy all the way inside and fumbled with the switch on the bottom, turned it on, and made a short, choked sound.

“Feel good, sweetheart?” Shane asked, and Rick wasn’t sure who he was asking. His eyes were on Rick, but he could that Shane was listening to every sound Daryl was making, every slightly-louder buzz as he slipped the toy out before pushing it back inside. He was timing his thrusts with Daryl’s, setting a slow, almost maddening pace, making sure to hit Rick’s prostate each time, keeping a tight hold on his hips.

“Ask him,” Shane told him quietly.

“How’s it feel?” He asked Daryl breathlessly.

“It’s…fuck…it’s so good.”

Rick groaned at the raspy sound of Daryl’s voice, wrapping a hand around his own cock. He let himself be pushed closer and closer to the edge by Shane’s forceful grip and hard thrusts and Daryl's quiet moans and pants.

He turned to look at Daryl again, watching him awkwardly jerking himself off while still pushing the toy in and out. Shane kept moving but turned to watch as Daryl gave a long moan and came all over himself. He tried to turn the toy off, but had to try several times before he found it slowly slid the toy out. “Fuck.”

“Fucking gorgeous,” Shane told Daryl. “You think Rick’s gonna come soon? I think he got pretty close, watching you fucking yourself like that.”

“Not like you didn’t,” Rick countered.

He shrugged and pulled Rick up by his hips, changing the angle and going deeper. He decided not to argue anymore after that, surrendering to the feeling and quickening his own pace on his cock.

“Tell Rick you wanna watch him come. ‘Cause you know, after he comes, we’re gonna make you come again. And again after that. We can keep this up all night if we want to. If you want to.”

“I want to. Want you to come, Rick. I wanna watch.”

“Fuck,” Rick moaned. It was always surprising when Daryl would open up and talk, and since it was such a rarity, it was even that much more of a turn on.

He came, coating his hand and his stomach, locking eyes with Shane as he did.

“You know how fucking good that feels?” Shane asked. He looked at Daryl. “You don’t know what you’re missing out on.” He thrust into Rick a few more times before he came, too.

After a few seconds, Shane pulled out and laid half next to Rick and half on top of him, wrapping an arm tightly around him and buried his face in Rick’s neck.

“We could always fix that,” Daryl told them after a while.

Rick ran his fingers through Shane’s hair. “Oh, really?” He asked Daryl.

Daryl shrugged. “Sometime. Not tonight. I want what y’all promised me.”

Shane lazily kissed Rick’s neck a few times before he spoke. “And what exactly was that?”

Daryl scowled, but he still spoke. “You said you were gonna make me come as many times as you could.”

“That’s right,” Rick agreed. “We did say that. As long as you still think you’re ready for that.”

“I’m ready now.”

They looked at each other. “Think he’s impatient.”

"Well, when was the last time one of you fucked me?” He asked, sounding annoyed. “ I am impatient."

"Really, ‘cause I remember earlier you made sure to tell me that you could just be patient for days. Gotta wait for one of us to get hard again. You think our cocks are better than that toy, then?"

“Guess we’ll have to see.” 

Rick was still lying under Shane, listening to their back and forth bickering with his eyes closed. Shane’s hand brushed over his cock a few times. “You wanna go first?” 

He nodded. “Got an idea, though.” He nudged Shane off of him and moved up in between Daryl’s legs. He was already hard again, and Rick reached out to wrap a hand around him. 

“We’ve talked about this for a long time, you know. All we’ve wanted to do was get you alone somewhere so that we could watch you come as many times as possible. And I know that’s what you’ve been wanting, too.” 

“Yeah, so do it.” 

“Told you he was getting bossy,” Shane told Rick. 

“Well, I’ve got a good way to keep him quiet and give him what he wants.” He turned to Shane. “Give me that toy. That prostate one.” 

Shane reached down to the toys they’d left on the end of the bed and grabbed it, tossing it to Rick. “I already like where this is going,” he said with a grin. 

“This is okay, right?” He held up the toy for Daryl to see. “I know it’s not what you want quite yet, but it’ll help get us there.” 

Daryl gave a nod and Rick didn’t bother with opening Daryl up anymore, knowing that he was still stretched enough from before. It slid into him easily and Rick made sure it was pressed against his prostate when he flicked the switch on the bottom and saw Daryl’s reaction as soon as he did. 

“Yeah, you like that one, don’t you? Now, you’re gonna get me hard with your mouth.” 

He pushed a pillow out of the way and climbed up next to Daryl, and got on his knees so that Daryl was close enough to reach him. He didn’t ask any more questions before he turned his head and leaned forward, wrapping his lips around Rick’s cock. 

Still sensitive from his previous orgasm, he moaned at the feeling, letting Daryl’s tongue stroke him, feeling himself responding after only a few seconds. 

Daryl moaned around him as the toy inside of him buzzed loudly, and Rick could see him already dripping against his stomach. 

Shane moved up the bed behind Rick, his hands reaching out to rest on his hips. “Good idea.” 

“I was hoping you’d think so. You wanna try?” 

“Well, I’d be crazy to turn that down, wouldn’t I?” 

He guessed that Daryl was far too focused on what he was doing to listen to what they were saying, and he looked up at Rick, confused when he pulled out of his mouth. He smiled and traced his thumb over Daryl’s bottom lip. “Shane’s turn.” 

Daryl looked at them both eagerly and didn’t say anything, and Rick nodded to Shane as he moved back between Daryl’s legs. He stroked a hand over his spit-slick cock and watched Daryl open up his mouth for Shane to slide inside. Rick pulled the toy out of Daryl, and he made a short, annoyed sound, making them both laugh. 

“Don’t worry,” Shane soothed him. He ran a hand through Daryl’s hair, grabbing a handful and pulling his head back just enough so that he’d open his eyes and look at him. “He’s gonna give you something better. Just like you wanted.” 

Rick pushed inside Daryl in one swift motion, knowing that he was ready. He looked at Shane, and they timed their thrusts together, Rick pulling out and sliding back in at the same time that Shane fucked into Daryl’s mouth. He moaned for both of them, arching his back and pushing onto Rick while he took Shane as deep as he could. With all of the stimulation, it didn’t take long for him to come again, covering his stomach without ever touching his cock and Rick kept up his pace until he came again, too, sliding out Daryl slowly and looking at Shane. 

“Don’t get too comfortable,” Shane told him. “You ready for me? You’re gonna do it again, aren’t you? I know you can.” 

He pulled out of Daryl’s mouth and Daryl wiped the spit off of his chin as he nodded. “Yeah,” he agreed hoarsely. “Want to.” 

Rick moved out of the way and Shane took his place, settling in and not waiting before he pushed into Daryl. 

“We should do this more often,” he told Rick. “Look how much he likes it. When we both fuck you. Both of us come in you. You fucking love it.” 

Daryl moaned his agreement. Rick lay down next to him, running a hand down his chest and stomach; Daryl was slick with sweat and come, an absolute mess. Rick teased his fingers up and down Daryl’s cock, watching him twitch. 

“He’s sensitive, huh?” 

“Yeah, he’s gonna come again. I can feel him, he’s getting close.” 

Rick wrapped his hand around Daryl. “Are you gonna come for Shane now?” 

Daryl gave a shaky nod. 

“Yeah, he feels good inside you, huh?” He kept working over Daryl’s cock, swiping his thumb over the tip, through the sticky precome there. “You’ve been so good for us, baby.” 

He could tell that Shane was as close as Daryl was; rocking into Daryl, his breath coming in quick, short pants. Rick felt Daryl tensing up next to him. His head fell back against the pillows and he came, his cock continuing to twitch even when he was finished. He relaxed, still against the bed and Rick almost wondered if they’d completely exhausted him and he’d fallen asleep, until Shane came and Daryl moaned at the feeling. 

Shane pulled out and rolled off of Daryl, curling up next to him. 

“So, how was that?” He asked, once they all caught their breath. 

Daryl mumbled an answer that they couldn’t make out. 

“Think he’s done for the night.” 

“Yeah.” Shane leaned up and looked at Rick. “We wore him out, huh?” 

“Might not be a bad idea to get some sleep. We can pick this back up when we’ve all rested for a little while.”

Shane agreed. “Go get us a blanket so we can go to sleep.” 

Rick scoffed. “I’m not getting up, you go.” 

He sighed and didn’t move, but when Daryl shivered in between them, he got up and went to the closet, coming back with two blankets. 

“Get some sleep,” he told Rick. “I’m not done with the two of you yet. Sound good?” 

“Mmhmm,” Rick agreed. He made sure the blanket was tucked around Daryl and then pulled it over himself and snuggled closer to him. “We’re not going anywhere ‘til he comes at least one more time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC for Daryl's elusive fourth orgasm. 
> 
> I really had a lot of fun writing this chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it.


	8. Chapter 8

Daryl woke up slower than he normally did, nestled warmly against Rick's chest. He let himself stay there, inhaling the scent of Rick’s skin and nuzzling closer, enjoying the quiet. He stayed that way for a few minutes, enjoying the feeling of being close to Rick, but missing Shane’s hands on him. Figuring that he'd taken advantage of them having space for once and stretched out on his back, Daryl felt around behind him, but the bed was cold. He moved to sit up, wondering what happened.

"Shh," Rick whispered, wrapping his arm tighter around Daryl. "Don’t worry. He's here. We both slept with you for a while, then we took turns keeping watch."

He looked at Rick, frowning. "Coulda woke me up. I would've taken a turn."

"You need your sleep." Rick kissed the top of his head. "Good morning."

"Morning," he mumbled in return. He wanted to argue that they both needed their sleep, too, but he knew there was no use. Rick and Shane coddled him worse than anything he’d ever seen.

He heard familiar heavy footsteps. "Finally awake?"

He and Rick turned to look at Shane.

"All clear outside?"

Shane sat back down on the bed, moving over next to Daryl and running a hand up his back. He kissed Daryl’s temple and settled in behind him.

"It's clear. How'd you sleep?"

"Good," Daryl answered. He rolled into his back so that he could see them both. "Did you get enough sleep? You could both stay here and I could keep watch."

Shane shook his head. "Nope. We're good here. It's quiet out. Nothing to worry about. Got some time before we need to head out, and if I remember right, we had some unfinished business from last night."

Rick sat up. He brushed the hair back out of Daryl's eyes, smiling down at him. "You passed out on us. I guess that wasn’t much of a surprise after everything we did. But…if you’re up for it now, we thought maybe we'd make you come one last time before we hit the road."

Daryl felt his face get hot. "We have time for that?"

"Yeah, we do."

Daryl always had the worry in the back of his mind about the group figuring out exactly why they went on so many trips together. But he at least figured that they had a good excuse this time. It wasn’t like they’d just wasted all of their time; they really had done what needed done. They’d just had some fun in between. No one could really be mad since they were coming back with such a huge haul of stuff.

"Okay."

He didn't know when it had happened. Sometime between being scared of opening up to Rick and Shane, and being too turned on care, he'd gotten comfortable enough with them both that he'd forgotten everything else. That had been gradual, had taken him time, and a lot of confusion. Now it was so easy he could hardly believe it. 

He wasn't afraid of letting them touch him anymore. He wasn't worried about looking weak in front of them. He’d accepted that they cared about him and his worries that this was temporary had finally been resolved. He no longer worried about one of them choosing the other over him or of being left out or forgotten.

It used to keep him awake at night; he’d lie in bed, remembering all of the things that they’d done, the ways they’d touched him, the things they’d said. It always made him hard, but the second he had his dick in his hand, he’d be overcome by the fear that one day it would all be gone and they wouldn’t want him anymore.

When he’d gotten hurt and they’d both been so adamant about taking care of him and making sure that he was okay, it had finally started to sink in that this was real. That they cared about him in ways that didn’t have to do with sex. 

Sometimes it still didn’t want to click in his brain. He was clueless about relationships in general, but especially one that involved three people. He had his concerns; besides being left out he worried about the group finding out and not being accepting of it. He figured that if anyone found out about Rick and Shane that no one would say a word. They were leaders. 

Not him. He’d always thought he was an expendable part of the group; if he would do anything to upset anyone, there would be no time wasted throwing him out on his ass.  
They’d gotten him over that, too. He still wasn’t great at admitting it, but he felt like he had a home with all of them. He knew that he did his best to do the things that needed done and that everyone knew. They appreciated him and respected him. He’d never had that before. It was still hard to get his head around being thanked when he did something. That people asked how he was and wanted an answer. That they really cared. It was still overwhelming, but he was managing it.

He tried to push it out of his mind, his nerves about getting found out. Even if they did, he didn’t think anyone would be so upset that they’d ask him to leave. It would probably be confusing, but he felt that as long as Rick and Shane were sure about what they were doing, then it would be worth it no matter what.

"I'm ready," he told them. 

They exchanged a glance, looking amused.

"That's good. We're ready, too. This might have to last you a while unless you wanna sneak around at night some more."

He shrugged. "We can take another hunting trip if we have to."

"Oh, I see," Shane mused, running fingers over Daryl's collarbones. "You've got it all planned out, right?"

"Mmhmm."

Rick moved closer to him. "I think a hunting trip would work. We’ve always gotta eat. Wouldn't turn down sneaking you both into my room, though. Bound to get pretty chilly at night. We could use the body heat." He could feel the warmth of Rick’s breath against his skin when he said it. 

Daryl shivered at the thought. He was always nervous, those nights they were together. Sometimes they couldn't help themselves and had to spend the night with each other. Rick wasn't wrong about the colder weather setting in. He couldn't think of a better way to keep warm than being as close to the two of them as possible.

"Sounds good. Now come on. Ain't got all day."

He felt Rick laugh against his neck. “We’ve got some time, though. No need to rush. Especially if this might be our last time for a while.”

Rick’s lips brushed over the skin below his ear at the same time Shane’s hand fisted loosely around his cock.

He whimpered quietly. Shane’s movements were slow and Daryl struggled to keep still until he felt Rick’s hand slip down lower and his fingers brushed against his entrance and he bucked into the touch.

They continued their light, slow touches while he panted in between them.

“We really should hurry,” he said finally, hoping to move things along faster.

Shane chuckled quietly. “You know that’s not gonna work.”

He closed his eyes, resigning himself to be patient and let them do whatever they wanted. It wasn’t really something he should complain about. Getting lavished with attention from the two of them wasn’t something he would usually want to rush. 

When he felt Rick’s hand leave his skin, he opened his eyes. “What’re you doing?”

“Don’t worry. Just lay back and enjoy yourself.”

He could feel Rick moving around, reaching for something and guessed that he was getting the lube and he settled back happily and spread his legs.

“Good boy,” Shane murmured.

Daryl felt himself blush at the words, but didn’t move. Even with his eyes closed, he could always tell the difference between the two of them. Rick’s fingers ghosted along his inner thigh, always gentle, always controlled. Shane’s were always a little bit more firm, teasing him on purpose.

He really couldn’t believe how lucky he’d gotten; he had everything he’d ever want with the two of them. Rick was careful with him in a way that was a little frustrating when it went on for too long, but always made him ache for more. Shane’s surety and forcefulness was something that he craved. It never scared him, and he knew that he was always safe, but he liked that edge; never quite knowing what was coming next.

He loved getting to just lay back and let them touch him. He didn’t have to think or worry. He liked not having to make decisions. His time spent with them was easy; he got to stop thinking for a while and just _feel_.

He jumped when he felt slick fingers pressing against his entrance, but Shane grabbed his hips and held him down.

“Hold still now, okay?”

Shane continued to hold him down while Rick opened him up, slowly starting with one finger, each movement brushing against his prostate, but never quite giving it the attention that Daryl would’ve liked.

He felt Shane moving, releasing him as Rick finally added a second finger and he was overwhelmed a few seconds later when he felt Shane’s mouth close around the head of his cock while Rick pressed against his prostate.

Daryl moaned and reached blindly down, hand finding Shane’s head and latching onto a handful of his hair. Shane sunk down lower when he did, timing his strokes with those of Rick’s fingers; the in and out thrusting perfectly matching up with Shane’s up and down movements on his cock.

Shane pulled off when Rick slid a third finger into Daryl and he looked down.

“Wanted to ask what you wanted. You wanna come like this? You want one of us fuck you? It’s up to you.” His hand moved lazily on Daryl’s cock, slow up and down movements on his slick skin.

He bit his lip, thinking about it. If this was the last time they got to be together for a while, he wanted it to get as much out of it as possible. The problem was, he could never choose between the two of them. Even though it was never an issue for either of them, he couldn’t make himself pick one over the other.

He shrugged. “You decide.”

“Me? Or me and Rick?”

“Both of you.”

He watched them look at each other, some sort of silent communication that he hadn’t quite learned to read yet and Shane gave a small nod.

Rick pulled his fingers out swiftly, moving and climbing over Daryl’s body, reaching a hand down to stroke himself.

“This okay?” He asked.

Daryl nodded and Shane moved up next to Daryl.

“What about you?”

“I’m good. Like to watch.”

He knew that that was true. Shane’s eyes on him were so intense that it felt almost as good as his hands on Daryl’s skin.

Shane lay next to him, their shoulders touching while Rick slid into him. He moaned at the feeling of being filled, arching his back to feel Rick deeper and Shane rolled onto his side, putting a hand on Daryl’s chest.

“Watching your reactions is as good as getting to fuck you, you know that? Can’t hardly stand how good you look.” He shot Rick a look. “Both of you.”

Shane’s hands caressed him, running up and down his chest, dipping down low enough to graze over his cock every once in a while, but never actually touching. Rick’s movements were slow and precise, hitting his prostate with each thrust.

He twitched when Shane’s traced his fingers down his hipbones, dragging fingernails over his skin just hard enough to leave faint pink marks. When Daryl reached down for his own cock, Shane knocked his hand away.

"No, you keep your hands on the bed, okay?”

Daryl whined a little at that, but did as Shane asked. When he was still, Shane rewarded him by running his fingers lightly over Daryl’s balls, slipping lower and gently grazing around his entrance.

Daryl keened loudly, surprised when Shane pushed a finger into him alongside Rick’s cock.

“What’re you—Fuck.”

Shane pressed hard against his prostate while Rick picked up his pace.

“Please…please, will you just….” He threw his head back against the pillow, unable to finish what he wanted to say, unable to form the words. He didn’t know what he wouldn’t said even he could talk. 

He heard Rick whisper something to Shane, who finally wrapped his other hand around Daryl’s cock, jerking him slowly.

"You like that, don't you, baby? Gonna come for us?"

It was overwhelming, being filled more than he ever had been before, but it somehow just made him want more. Shane was rubbing steadily against his prostate while Rick continued, looking just as affected as Daryl felt.

"Feels good, doesn't it? You want my fingers in you while Rick's fucking you?"

Daryl managed to nod a few times and Rick held still while Shane slid a second finger into him and Daryl choked out a sob, his body going taut with overwhelming pleasure.  
Shane had stopped jerking him off, focusing his efforts on putting the perfect amount of pressure against his prostate, but he felt his cock twitch against his stomach and he came, the feeling washing over him in waves. It seemed to go on forever and he was unaware of anything else going on around him.

The next thing he knew, his eyes fluttered opened, Shane and Rick lying on either side of him, watching him.

"Hey." Rick looked a little worried. "Welcome back."

"Yeah, I thought last night was intense. Never saw you actually black out before."

He looked down and saw that they'd tucked the blanket around him again. He looked at Rick.

"Did you?"

"Uh huh. Kinda hard not to with how good you felt. You never came that hard before. Are you okay, though? We were a little worried."

Daryl couldn't believe that he didn't remember feeling or seeing Rick come. Or either of them lying down with him and pulling the blanket around him.

"No. I'm good. It was...it was...." He wasn’t sure what it was. Too much and not enough all at once. 

"Good?" Shane asked.

"Better than good. I can't really...."

Rick nodded. They both seemed to understand that he didn't quite have the words for what they'd done or what he'd felt. "As long as you liked it and you're okay. When you're feeling up to it, we should probably get going."

Daryl lay there for a few more seconds, his head still spinning while he caught his breath before he got up.

They got dressed quietly and like he usually did, Daryl felt a little bit of sadness that their break from reality was over.

"Don't worry," Shane told him, reading his thoughts. "It won't be long and we'll get to do it again."

He nodded. "Yeah."

Their return trip was slow, stopping every so often to check more houses or stores for supplies. They’d filled the bed of the truck with bags and boxes full of anything they thought they might need. Even the backseat was starting to get crowded.

Daryl was getting restless, the closer they got to home. He wanted to be back, he just hated that it meant having to hide their relationship and not getting to be as close to Rick and Shane as he wanted to. It wasn’t about the sex. Even though he missed that more than he would’ve admitted. Touching himself wasn’t nearly as good when he knew that it could be so much better. 

He missed the small things like lying next to them in bed and feeling comfortable and taken care of in a way that he never had been before. 

Rick turned around in his seat to look at Daryl. “Doing okay?”

“I’m good.”

“We’ll be there soon. I bet everyone’s gonna be pretty happy with everything we’re bringing.”

He knew Rick was trying to distract him, and it wasn’t really working. He nodded anyway. They drove the rest of the way in silence and were greeted by the entire group when they pulled in.

Daryl braced himself for all of the slaps on the back, the handshakes, the hugs, and the words of praise. He nodded at them in response, explaining that they needed to unload it all and using that as an excuse to avoid any more of their attention. He appreciated the thanks, but it made him so uncomfortable he could hardly stand it.

Rick brought the medicine inside to Hershel while Shane stayed with Daryl to help bring everything else in, handing things out of the truck to pass them off to someone else to bring inside. Shane squeezed his hand once before they went inside once they were done and they shared a smile. 

The rest of the day was spent organizing everything they'd brought back, and everyone picking out things they wanted. They all had their pick of wool socks, coats, and fuzzy blankets.

No one brought up how long they'd been gone or what exactly they might've gotten up to. Everyone just seemed happy to have gotten new clothes to wear and enough blankets to stay warm with.

Their happiness was palpable and made Daryl feel warm in a way that didn't have anything to do with temperature. He liked that; knowing that he'd done something to contribute to making everyone feel safe and happy. It made him feel good, but after a while, he needed a little space to let all of the events of the day sink in and he volunteered to take the first part of watch for the evening.

Happy as it made him, being stuck inside for too long with everyone in the same space would get to him after a while and he needed to be by himself for a while. He paced around for a while once he was outside, enjoying the open space, enjoying being alone, smoking a few cigarettes.

When he finally sat down, it didn't take long for the cold to get to him and he pulled a thin blanket up over his lap.

"Fuck, it's cold out here."

He turned and found Shane walking toward him and smiled despite himself. Daryl gestured for him to come closer and offered him some of the blanket.

“Not really that cold yet.” The air was a little damp and since the sun had gone down, it made it seem chillier than it actually was. 

Shane ignored him and shifted closer, his and Daryl's legs pressed together. "That's better already."

Daryl nodded. He flinched slightly, but wasn't surprised when he felt Shane's hand sliding up the inside of his thigh.

He sighed quietly, spreading his legs. Shane’s hand continued its journey up his leg, inching slowly toward his cock. It didn’t matter that they’d it had only been this morning that he’d come. Didn’t matter that just last night it had been three times. He couldn’t help himself. 

“Hard for me already, huh?” He breathed quietly against Daryl’s neck. “Well, we’ve got plenty of time, so let’s not get carried away just yet, okay?”

“Mmhmm.”

“You gonna be patient for me? We can do this all night if you want to.”

Their encounters at home were usually rushed and quick. He liked the idea of getting to draw it out a little longer. He wanted to remind Shane that they’d talked about not getting to do this again anytime soon. That it had been him that said they had to make the most out of their time together because it was harder to sneak around at home. But he thought it was a little bit funny, and he didn’t see the point. They both wanted it. It didn’t matter that they couldn’t control themselves. 

“Yeah,” he answered, his voice shaking a little as Shane cupped his cock through his jeans. “I want to.”

Shane lowered his zipper, fingers slipping inside to tease him through his boxers. Daryl wanted to ask him for more, always unable to control himself, but he bit his tongue, knowing what he’d agreed to. He’d given Shane permission to take it slow, and he knew that they would be.

He whined quietly when Shane stopped touching him.

“Shh, baby, I got you, don’t worry.”

When he stood up, Daryl frowned. “Where you going?”

“I’ll be right back.” The smile on his face was mischievous and Daryl could only guess what he had planned. 

He opened his mouth to argue, wanting desperately to know what Shane was going to do, but he leaned down, putting his hands on Daryl’s shoulders. He got close, their noses almost brushing together. 

“I won’t be gone very long. And like I said, we’ve got all night, right?”

Daryl nodded slowly.

"You wanna be good for me, don't you? Me and Rick. You like doing what we ask you to do."

He swallowed, blushing, but he nodded again. 

“That’s right, you’re a good boy. You want something inside you, don’t you, baby?” 

"Mmhmm," he agreed. That was all he wanted.

Shane stood back up, crossing his arms over his chest and staring down at Daryl with a knowing look that made him want to squirm where he sat.

“Daryl?”

Daryl turned quickly to look behind him, Carol coming out of the shadows and felt the color drain from his face and a sick feeling form in his stomach.

“Carol," Shane greeted with a small nod.

She gave him a short, disapproving look before turning her gaze to Daryl.

He held the blanket tightly, making sure to cover his lap, fidgeting where he sat. 

"Everything okay here?"

"Yeah," Daryl answered. "We're good. Kinda cold out so….”

“Did you need something?” Shane interrupted.

She turned to look at Shane, staring for a few seconds before she answered. “There was a sweater you guys brought back that I had my eye on. I didn’t grab it earlier and couldn’t find it.”

“Right, sure, you just tell me what it looks like. We’ll find it.” Shane nodded at Daryl and put an arm around Carol to lead her back inside. 

Daryl bit the inside of his lip and reached down to pull the zipper of his pants back up. He blew out a frustrated breath. It wasn’t like they’d been caught, but it had still made him so nervous that his hands were shaking. He pulled out his pack of cigarettes to light another one, hoping to calm himself down. 

“Hey, darlin’,” Shane greeted a little while later. “Sorry about that. She must be pissed at me about something. It was like she was trying everything to keep me in there.” He sat back down next to Daryl. “So, where were we?”

“You were teasing me, like always.”

Shane pulled the blanket up and snuggled next to Daryl, wrapping them both up. “Only ‘cause you like it.”

Daryl grumbled a little, but he couldn’t disagree. He grabbed Shane’s hand and put it on his leg, but jumped back when he heard footsteps.

“It’s me,” Rick spoke before they could see him.

“Hey, you’re just in time,” Shane told him. “Come sit with us. Plenty of room under the blanket.”

He stood in front of them, and Daryl couldn’t quite place the look on his face. He wasn’t upset, but he didn’t look happy. “I can’t right now. Daryl, can you come with me?”  
It had been a while since he’d heard Rick sound so serious and after the days they’d had, their time spent together enjoying themselves, it sounded foreign to him. He immediately got the feeling that something was wrong. 

"Wh-what’s wrong?”

“I need to talk to you.”

Daryl looked at Shane, who looked confused. “What…why? Why just me?”

Rick shook his head. “Just come with me, Daryl. We need to talk.”

He gave Shane one last look, and Shane gave him a reassuring nod, but shot Rick a glance. Daryl was sure that he was about to hear something that he really didn’t want to. He walked silently behind Rick, taking in his stiff posture and squared shoulders. When they rounded the corner into Rick’s room, he was surprised to see Carol sitting there.  
There was a crease between his eyebrows, wondering what Carol possibly had to do with this. He’d guessed that Rick was upset with him about something. Not that he just wanted to talk. Or that Carol did. 

“Carol came to talk to me,” Rick said finally. “She, uh…she said that she saw you and Shane together.”

Daryl’s eyes widened. “She did?”

Carol sighed and stood up. “Daryl, you don’t have to cover for him anymore. We all know that the two of you have never gotten along. I know you can’t stand him, and it’s all some sort of game to him, trying to get a rise out of you. I was there the last time you got into an argument, I saw the way he acted. Everyone else might be buying into the two of you getting along, but I see him bothering you all the time.”

He looked at Rick for a few seconds before looking down at his feet.

“He pulls you away from the group,” Carol continued. “I’ve seen him do it. I’ve seen him get in your face, even when everyone was around. I know he’s threatening you.”

Daryl opened his mouth, but wasn’t sure what to say. He glanced at Rick, who looked as shocked as he felt.

“I saw him with you outside. I could tell he was trying to goad you into fighting with him.”

Rick finally took a breath and told Daryl, “She wanted to confront Shane but I thought maybe you and I should talk to her first.”

“Uh…right,” Daryl agreed. He took a deep breath. “It’s not what you think.”

Carol gave him a sad look. “That’s what he wants you to say. I’m sure that he threatened to hurt you worse if you told anyone.”

“No.” Daryl shook his head. “It’s not like that. Shane would never hurt me. You know him better than that, you know he’s not like that.”

“I think what you saw was just taken the wrong way,” Rick looked at Daryl. “Right?”

“Right,” he agreed quickly. “We were just joking around.”

Carol narrowed her eyes at him. “Since when do you joke around?”

Daryl shrugged. “He was…he was just talking about how cold it was out. And we were just talking. It wasn’t what you thought it was.”

“I know you’re looking out for Daryl,” Rick told her. “And he appreciates that. He knows you’re trying to help. But I think this is all a big misunderstanding. I spend a lot of time with both Shane and Daryl. They always get along.”

When Carol didn’t look moved, Rick sighed. “I just spent two days with them both. Never saw them fight once. I wouldn’t bring them along together if they were just gonna fight the whole time. We all work together and get along fine. You really don’t have anything to worry about.”

She looked at Rick for a long time before she finally nodded. Daryl wasn’t sure that she was believing what Rick was saying, but she was at least going to let it go for now. “You can always come to me,” she told Daryl. “If anything ever happens.”

“I know.”

When she finally left, he let out the breath he’d been holding the whole time and collapsed onto Rick’s bed.

“What the fuck,” he muttered to himself, pulling Rick’s pillow over his head and letting Rick’s scent soothe him.

He felt Rick sit down next to him and stroke a hand up and down his back.

“It’s okay,” he said quietly. “You’re okay.”

“Do you think she believed that, though?” He asked when he rolled over and looked at Rick.

“I don’t think she had any idea that what she was seeing. And she definitely didn’t think it was what it actually was. She cares about you and wants to make sure you’re okay. That’s all.”

Daryl still felt shaky and nervous and he shut his eyes tight. “I was always afraid of someone finding out, but I never really thought…. I don’t know. I never thought anything like this would happen.”

Rick shifted him over and lay down next to him, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him close. “I think it’s okay, though. She doesn’t know. We took care of it, didn’t we?”

He nodded. “Yeah.” He buried his face in Rick’s neck.

They lay together for a while and Daryl had calmed down when Shane finally barged in.

"What the fuck? Glenn came to take watch. You never came back."

They both looked up and him and he smiled. "You starting without me?"

Daryl was too shaken up to answer, but Rick shook his head.

"Carol almost caught you, you know," Rick spoke conversationally and the amused look dropped from Shane’s face.

"What’re you talking about? No, she didn't. When?"

"Just outside. Saw you bothering Daryl. She said she's noticed it before, too."

Shane started walking back and forth in front of Rick's bed. "Fuck. What'd you—"

"She thought you were still picking fights with him.” 

Shane stopped pacing. "Fighting?"

"She came to me after she saw you outside. She told me that she sees you get in his face a lot, try to corner him. That kinda thing."

"Oh."

"Yeah.” Rick sat up and Daryl stayed where he was, watching them talk. “So, maybe you wanna stop doing that where we could all get caught?” 

Shane sat down on the bed. “Are you telling me or asking me?” 

Rick shook his head and laughed. “That’s up to you. If you wanna go get Carol right now and explain to her what you’re actually doing, then you can. Don’t know if that’s what Daryl wants, though.” 

Shane looked down at Daryl. “So, that’s a no, right?” 

Daryl shook his head. “No. I’ve had enough excitement for one night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh boy. These three, almost getting caught. It was really bound to happen with Shane acting the way he does. Anyway, I wanted to let you guys know that there will only be two more chapters of this story. We're getting close to the end now, and if there are any requests of things you'd like to see, let me know! I'd love to hear them.


	9. Chapter 9

As a punishment for nearly getting them caught, he’d had to sleep in his own bed by himself. They weren’t mad at him, not really. But Rick had said that Daryl needed a break to relax and not think about the fact that Carol had almost found out. He agreed to sleep in his own bed and let Daryl have some space.

Personally, he still didn’t care who found out and who knew. They could stand there and watch for all he cared. But Rick wasn’t that comfortable with anyone finding out, and the idea of it scared Daryl more than Shane had realized before. He knew that Daryl had always had trouble accepting that the group wanted him around; he just wasn’t used to _anyone_ wanting him around. It took him a long time to understand that it wasn’t just his skills that they needed, but that they all cared.

Shane guessed that some of that still snuck into his mind from time to time and he worried that if he made some sort of mistake or did something that people didn’t agree with, they’d be upset with him. He didn’t know exactly how everyone would react if they found out, but he couldn’t imagine anyone being that angry. Their relationship didn’t risk the group’s safety at all, and they kept it to themselves enough that no one really needed to worry about it.

In his mind, what they did when they were alone really didn’t have an effect on anybody else, so none of it bothered him. He was a little pissed that Carol had thought he was hurting Daryl, but even he had to admit that she had reason to believe it, based on past behavior. He liked that Carol was protective of Daryl, because he was, too. Rick was, too. Shane liked seeing people looking after Daryl, because he deserved it.

He guessed that now, he was going to have to stop cornering Daryl and getting as close to him as possible while the rest of the group was around. He didn’t want to risk upsetting Daryl anymore, or giving Carol another reason to think he was up to something.

He lay awake for most of the night, tossing and turning and thinking about Rick and Daryl, right down the hall, but far out of reach. He got out of bed early, wandering around, not wanting to wake anyone up.

“Morning.”

He turned around. “Carol. Morning. Sleep okay?”

She shrugged. “Want some breakfast?”

“No, I’m fine, you go ahead.” He watched her move around the kitchen and rubbed a hand over his head. “Listen, I hope after last night, we’re okay. That you’re not upset with me.”

She stopped what she was doing and after a few seconds, turned around. “I’m not upset with you.”

Shane nodded. “Good. I’m really glad, ‘cause you know, I know I’m a dick sometimes, but I’d never hurt Daryl. I’d never hurt anyone in the group, and I know you’ve probably—”

“I figured it out,” she interrupted. “I was wrong to think you were hurting Daryl, I see that now.”

“That’s great, Carol, really. I appreciate that.”

“I wasn’t finished.” She gave a small smile. “I said I figured it out. You weren’t cornering him because you were threatening him. You were flirting with him.”

Shane froze. “Uh…what?”

She walked closer to him. “I was looking for those signs because it’s something Daryl and I have both experienced. But what I thought was wrong, we both know it. You’re a violent guy, but you’re not an abusive guy.”

“Hey, now, hold up a second—”

“I never said that was a bad thing. It’s how the world is now. We’re lucky to have you, you help keep us safe. When the occasional calls for it, you know exactly what you’re doing. But with Daryl…I should’ve realized it sooner. I keep an eye on him because he’s still afraid of how people react to him, and when he starts getting anxious, I like to step in and try to help. But the times I saw you with him, he never looked upset afterward. He looked nervous, like he’d been caught doing something wrong. He’s not scared of you. He likes it when you do that.”

Shane felt a grin tug at his lips at that thought, but fought it back.

“I guess I didn’t want to see it at first, but after I got to thinking about it last night, it all made sense. All of the sudden, you’re always together. All of the trips you take. You watch him all the time. I understand now.”

Finally, he shrugged. “Well, you caught me. Now what’re you gonna do about it?”

Carol smiled and shook her head. “I’m not going to do anything, as long as he’s happy.” She turned back to the counter. “But.” She turned to look at him over her shoulder. “If you do anything to hurt him, then I will. And you won’t like it.”

“Fair enough.”

She was cutting up an apple from a tree they’d found nearby. They were sour, and Shane could hardly stand to eat them, but when she handed him a slice of it, he took it.

“I’m not gonna tell him you know,” he said after a few minute of them eating in silence. “He was so nervous last night, even thinking about anyone knowing. He’s afraid everyone will find out and look at him differently, I guess. It’s better that he doesn’t know. Is that okay?”

“I understand. Do whatever he’s most comfortable with, that’s all that matters.”

“Probably shouldn’t let him see me and you be all buddy-buddy, either.”

She nodded. “It’ll be our little secret.”

Shane smiled at her. “Thanks, Carol. Really.” He left the kitchen and headed outside, blowing out a relieved breath. That solved that mystery. Now he knew what would happen if someone found out, and just like he’d hoped, it wasn’t bad at all. He still figured that everyone else would have a similar response to Carol’s, but he didn’t feel the need to bring it up.

And Carol had said she knew about him and Daryl, and had said nothing about Rick. So, did she just think that Rick knew and looked the other way when they went on runs together? Or that he had no idea and they were just really that good at sneaking around right under his nose?

It hadn’t seemed right to bring it up that it wasn’t just him and Daryl, that it was Rick, too. That it had been him and Rick for a long time. Still, he figured that as long as Daryl was happy and being taken care of, she wouldn’t have said much, but he hadn’t wanted to risk it.

It was only about twenty minutes later when Daryl and Rick walked outside, and he stood eagerly, waiting for them to come and talk to him. But Rick waved and Daryl gave him a small smile and nothing more. They had their heads together, talking in what looked like whispers and Shane watched, wondering what he was being left out of.

When everyone else started filing outside to go about their days, he busied himself, not wanting to draw any attention.

“Hey.”

He wanted to grab Rick and pull him away from everyone else so that they could talk and he could ask about Daryl, about what they’d been talking about, but he didn’t. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the fence.

“Morning.”

Hershel and Maggie walked by, greeting them both, and Hershel had some exchange about vegetables with Rick. Once they were out of earshot, Rick leaned closer.

“You know that little house we cleared out, a couple miles down the road? The one we told everyone to meet at if something goes wrong here?”

Shane shrugged. “Yeah?”

“Thinking of going out there later. We wanna drop off some supplies, make sure it’s set up and still cleared out. You know, just in case.”

“We? Who, you and Daryl?” He felt himself getting angry. “What’s going on? Is he pissed at me because of last night? I thought you figured it all out and said it was fine.”

Rick shook his head and put a hand on his shoulder. “Will you calm down? When I said we, I meant all three of us.”

“We’re just gonna go out, with no excuse? After being gone yesterday?”

“No, I’m gonna tell them that we’re just checking in out there. It’ll be fine. We’ll go later. I’ll let you know when, okay?” Rick started off in the direction that Hershel had gone, leaving Shane confused and still a little pissed off. What was he supposed to do now? Just stand around waiting?

He looked around, wondering where Daryl had gotten to; maybe he would tell Shane what was going on. Rick had seemed distracted and distant, and even though he hadn’t seemed angry, Shane could tell something was going on.

Shane finally found Daryl, splitting and stacking wood.

“Hey,” he said quietly, after he stood there watching for a few seconds.

Daryl sat the axe down and swiped his hair back from his forehead. “Hey.”

“You okay? Seem kinda pissed at me. I’m really sorry about what happened last night. I’m not gonna do it again. I get it now, and I know you don’t wanna get caught, so I’m not gonna do it anymore. I’ll wait until we’re alone to get anywhere near you.” He proved his point, keeping back, holding his hands up in surrender.

“I’m not.” Daryl shrugged, like it was no big deal.

“No? ‘Cause you seem like it.”

Daryl shook his head. “I’m not. I was upset, I’m not now.”

Shane watched him for a few seconds, still not quite sure he believed it. “Okay. But you could tell me, you know. I know we don’t exactly talk about our feelings all the time, but I care. You know I do. And if you’re upset, you can say so.”

When Daryl finally looked up at him, he was biting his lip to fight back a smile. “You’re such a fucking idiot.”

Shane laughed. “Okay, well, we already knew that, so what’re you getting at?”

“Just that you don’t have to go on like that. I was being serious, I’m not upset. So, you can go back to what you were doing. We’re good.”

He frowned, even hearing Daryl say he was fine and believing it. He didn’t know why Rick and Daryl were both trying so hard to get rid of him today.

“Rick mentioned something about later, did he ask you?”

Daryl nodded. “Yeah, he wants to go check it out, make sure it’s clear.”

The exact same story Rick had given him. “Okay,” he agreed. “I’ll let you get back to work.”

He left, unsure of how to spend his time now that Rick was working in the garden and Daryl was busy splitting wood. He needed something to keep his mind off of everything, because he knew something was going on. Maybe Daryl wasn’t upset, and Rick wasn’t mad at him, but something had gone on while they’d been together without him; maybe something that they didn’t want him knowing about.

Everyone was busy, hard at work doing all of the little things that needed done, and he didn’t know what to do. He checked the fuel in all of the vehicles. He was fiddling around under the hood of one of the trucks when Rick finally came to find him.

“So, how’s it look?”

“It’s fine, I just needed something to do.”

“Okay. Got something for you to do. We’re gonna get ready and go, if that’s okay with you.”

He turned to look at Rick. “I’m ready. Are you ready to stop acting like this?”

“Like what?”

"You’re a shitty liar, you know that? You and Daryl are acting weird. Sneaking around or something.”

Rick shook his head. “You’re imagining things. Probably stressed about last night, making you worry about things.”

Shane looked around, making sure Daryl wasn’t anywhere close before he leaned into Rick. “Carol knows.”

“What?”

“This morning. We both got up early, and I was talking to her about last night, and she said she understood. She thought about it and figured it out. She told me she knows about me and him.”

Rick studied him for a few seconds. “You and him? Not me?”

“She never brought it up and I didn’t, either. She’s okay with it, as long as he’s happy. She won’t say anything, and I told her I wasn’t gonna tell him. I don’t think he needs to know. He’d just worry.”

He sighed. “That’s a good call.”

“So, I told you what I know, you gonna return the favor?”

Rick looked down for a few seconds, and Shane waited, growing more nervous the longer Rick hesitated.

“He’s got this plan,” Rick said finally.

Shane raised his eyebrows. “Daryl? Daryl’s got a plan?”

“I’m not supposed to say anything. We were lying in bed last night, and I made a joke about how we oughta punish you, for almost getting us caught. He didn’t say anything at first, but then he agreed with me.”

“Okay….”

Rick smiled. “Was kinda cute, actually. Making these plans, saying we were gonna tie you up, tease you and make you wait.”

Shane finally understood. “Oh.”

“I told him we could do it. Make this plan to go out, take a little bit of time, and let him do what he wanted to do. He didn’t want you to know about it, though. So you really shouldn’t say anything.”

This was the last thing he’d been expecting; he’d never thought that Daryl would mastermind anything like this. He grinned broadly.

“So, what’s he thinking, exactly?”

Rick shook his head. “Stop. You’re not supposed to know.”

“Come on, tell me.” He leaned into Rick. “Please?”

They were standing close enough that Rick could whisper and Shane plainly heard him. “I was just joking around, trying to make him laugh. But when he got quiet after I said that, I kind of realized that he was interested. So I asked him what he’d want to do, the things he’d think about doing if he could. And the idea was that you wouldn’t know anything about it, so why don’t we just stick with that?”

Shane sighed. “Alright, I guess I can deal with that. So, are you gonna help him? Gonna tie me up? Gonna make me wait for you to touch me? Have me suck your cock while you got me like that?”

Rick let him talk while he stared straight ahead, like he was trying to block it out.

“Get in the truck.”

He laughed, knowing that he’d gotten to Rick. “Whatever you say. I guess you’re in charge now.”

He got into the truck, and they sat waiting for Daryl, who looked a lot happier than he had the last time Shane had seen him.

“Hey,” he greeted as he got into the back of the truck.

“Daryl,” Shane nodded at him. “Doing alright?”

“Mmhmm.”

Shane glanced at Rick at the corner of his eye. “Alright. Better get going so we can get back, then. Got a lot of work to get done.” He looked out the window to avoid staring at Daryl, knowing that he’d give it away if he did. The drive to the house didn’t take long. They’d cleared it out a few months back and made the plan that everyone should meet there in case anything ever happened. They kept a few supplies there and would check in on it every so often to make sure that it was still cleared out and safe.

The house didn’t look like much from the outside; the porch was broken down on one side and the sidewalks were cracked. No one had lived there for a while before the world ended, at least that’s what they’d all guessed. There had been no food or useful supplies inside, but the ratty old furniture remained.

Shane continued to play along once they got there, going inside first to clear the living room. They spread out, checking each room and making sure no one was inside, living or dead, and all three ended up in the master bedroom when they found it empty.

“Look good,” he told them both. “Should we check around outside?”

Daryl looked at Rick, not nervous like Shane thought he would be.

"No,” he answered. “We’re gonna stay in here."

Shane let himself look slowly back and forth between Daryl and Rick, trying not to give it away, hoping that Daryl wouldn’t realize he knew. “What’re you talking about?”

Daryl took a short, steadying breath. “We came out here ‘cause of what you did yesterday.”

“What did I do?”

Daryl scowled. “You know.”

“Oh, you mean Carol almost finding out?” He saw Rick rolling his eyes at his bad acting.

Rick pulled a blanket out of bag and draped it over the dust covered bed. “Daryl thought we oughta punish you, for almost getting us caught.”

Shane scoffed at him. “Punish me? For what? It’s not like anyone actually found out.”

“Carol almost did,” Daryl reminded him.

Actually did. Shane shrugged. “Rick fixed it. But, I’ll tell you what, you think you oughta punish me, you go ahead.” He held his hands out. “Do whatever you want.”

He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t interested to see what Daryl would do. He liked being in control during sex, and it wasn’t very often that he gave that up, but if that meant getting to see Daryl be a little bit more bold and aggressive than he was used to, then he’d take it.

"Well,” Daryl told him. “Take your clothes off and get on the bed, then.”

He glanced at Rick for a few seconds, wondering if maybe he should make it a little harder on Daryl and argue with him, but he didn’t want to scare him off on his first attempt of being the one in control. He did as Daryl asked, watching Daryl watch him while he undressed slowly.

Once he was naked, he lay down on the bed like Daryl told him to and waited patiently for what would come next. Daryl was standing next to Rick, whispering something to him.

He had no idea what Daryl might have planned. Or if this was all going to be Rick's doing. One of the things he loved most about Daryl was his innocence; he was almost too afraid to even want the things that they did sometimes. Shane wasn't sure how he'd manage to take control, but he was eager to see it.

He folded his arms behind his head, resting comfortably while Rick and Daryl made their plans.

He opened his eyes after a few seconds, hearing Rick tell Daryl quietly, "You tell him."

Daryl sighed, but marched over to the bed, avoiding making too much eye contact, but sounding determined. "I'm gonna tie your hands. Is that okay?"

"Sure," he answered immediately. "You can do whatever you want to me."

Rick walked to the bed and handed Daryl a length of rope. Not the handcuffs they’d found, but actual rope.

"That ain't how it's supposed to work," Daryl told Shane petulantly.

"Oh?" Shane asked with a smile while he offered Daryl his hands, already clasped together. "Am I supposed to argue and fight back the whole time? I can do that."

Daryl didn't answer, just focused on what he was doing, making sure the rope around Shane's wrists wasn't too tight, but couldn't slip off either.

"That wasn't exactly the idea, either," Rick told Shane. He was undoing his jeans and stepping out of them. "We thought you shouldn't talk at all. Since your mouth is usually what gets you into trouble."

"Oh yeah? 'Cause if I'm remembering right, both of you seem to love my mouth."

Rick smiled and shook his head, but Shane was pleased when he saw Daryl blush.

"So, what then, I'm supposed to keep my mouth shut? Is that what you’re wanting?"

"Actually, I think the plan was to gag you, Daryl just didn't wanna say it."

He looked at Rick for a few seconds, wondering if he was serious, but once he saw the look on Daryl's face, he knew it was true.

"Alright," he said finally. "I'm good with that."

Daryl's confidence faltered. "We don't have to."

"Sure we do. I almost got us caught, right? You should do it. Teach me a lesson." The more he thought about it, the more he liked the idea. He trusted Rick. He trusted Daryl. He didn’t see any reason not to let them do it at least this once to see what it would be like.

Daryl took a bandana from his pocket, not the red one from his back pocket that he used to clean his bow, a black one, folded into a neat square. He worked slowly, like he was waiting for Shane to change his mind. He looked at Rick, who was watching Daryl as carefully as he was. When Rick’s eyes met his, he smiled.

“This is what you guys talked about, right? Laying in bed last night without me, making plans? Deciding that I needed to be punished for what I did. How’s it working out so far?”

“I don’t know about Daryl, but I’m liking it. Never done anything like this before. Looks good.”

“You done talking now?” Daryl interrupted.

He nodded. “If you want me to be."

Daryl put the bandana in his mouth and tied it behind his head. It wasn’t too tight, but it took him a few seconds to adjust to the feeling. Rick finished getting undressed and joined him on the bed and they both watched as Daryl slowly took off his clothes. Shane still didn’t know what was supposed to happen next. Was Rick just going to be watching? 

Were he and Daryl going to touch each other, or fuck and make him watch?

Daryl got onto the bed and situated himself between Shane’s legs.

“You wanna tell him what you had planned?” Rick asked.

“Not sure what I wanna do yet.”

Rick traced a finger over the bandana, already soaked through with his spit. “You were pretty sure last night. Don’t you think we should tell Shane now? He’s waited long enough, I think.”

Daryl stared down at him, and Shane waited.

“Wanted to fuck you,” Daryl finally said.

Whatever he’d been expecting, it hadn’t been that. Nobody but Rick had ever fucked him, and even then that wasn’t very often. Had he been able to talk, he wasn’t sure he would’ve known what to say.

“Good, Daryl,” Rick told him. “You wanna learn, right? Gonna fuck him. If he’s okay with it.”

Shane looked at Rick and nodded his head.

“See, he wants you to do it. I’ll tell you what to do.”

Shane moaned at the thought, picturing Rick coaching Daryl, telling him what to do and how to touch him. He knew he couldn’t say anything, but he tried anyway, telling them to do it.

“Go on,” Rick told Daryl. “Get the lube. Wanna make sure you use plenty. You need to open him up first. Remember the first time we did this to you?”

Daryl’s breathing hitched and he shuddered at the memory. “I remember.”

He did as Rick had instructed, pouring a generous amount of lube into his hand and coating his fingers, and Shane’s eyes followed each movement, Daryl’s fingers wrapping around each other while he slicked them up, knowing that they were going to be inside him.

He knew what Daryl’s hands felt like on his skin. Warm. Calloused from working outside. His thumbnail was usually bitten down to nothing. Daryl moved a lot more gracefully than people might have given him credit for, and his fingers were no exception. He knew what it was like to have Daryl’s fingers grabbing onto his hair and pulling. He knew what  
Daryl’s hand wrapped around his cock felt like. But he’d never imagined having Daryl’s fingers inside of him.

“You know how to do this part. Start with one finger,” Rick told Daryl. “Go slow at first. After that, don’t worry about it. He can take it.”

Shane gave Rick a sharp look and he laughed. “I’m kidding. He’ll go easy on you, don’t worry.”

He held still, waiting for the touch, and wasn’t surprised when it came that it was gentle and careful, definitely nervous, and Shane relaxed, not wanting Daryl to feel him tense up.

Daryl moved slower than he needed to and Shane wished he could talk, guide him a little bit more, but Rick seemed content to stay quiet.

“That’s good. Move your finger around, you’ll find his prostate. He’ll really like it then.”

He made a choking noise when Daryl did, pressing just gently enough to drive Shane crazy, the touch almost too light to feel.

“Alright, why don’t you add another finger. He’s ready.”

Daryl was concentrating too much on what he was doing to respond, never taking his eyes off of his fingers, sliding into Shane. He listened, though, adding a second finger, not being quite as gentle this time, immediately pressing harder against his prostate and Shane shifted back against him.

“See that? I think he wants more already. What do you think, should we give it to him or make him wait?”

He glared at Rick, but neither of them were paying him any attention. He knew this had been the plan all along. Daryl didn’t have it in him to make him wait, but he knew that Rick was probably having a great time watching him squirm.

Daryl didn't answer Rick, still too focused on what he was doing, sliding in a third finger without any encouragement from Rick.

Shane arched into the touch, moaning around the bandana in his mouth. Even though he knew he couldn’t be understood, he tried to speak around it, telling Daryl to hurry up, to stop messing around. 

“He’s getting kinda restless, huh?” Rick asked. 

“Can I?” Daryl asked finally, his voice rough. 

“Yeah, he’s ready. You know what you’re doing? Same as when you started. Go slow at first. You’ll be able to tell when he’s ready for you to go harder and faster.” 

He was glad when Daryl didn’t waste any time pulling his fingers out and repositioning himself. He looked at Shane for the first time since he’d started, and Shane nodded. Rick got up too, moving behind Daryl, putting hands on his hips to guide him forward. 

“Don’t be nervous,” Rick murmured. 

Daryl took a deep breath and Shane felt him push inside. He moved slowly, but without stopping, and Shane moaned, biting around the bandana when he felt Daryl all the way inside him. His eyes were closed, and Rick’s body was pressed against his back, hands still griping his hips. 

“Move,” Rick spoke directly into Daryl’s ear, voice husky and low, and Shane felt Daryl shiver before he opened his eyes and did what Rick told him to do. Shane felt him pull out halfway before sliding back in, and Daryl gasped at the feeling. 

“Good boy, Daryl. Feels good, doesn’t he? And see how much he likes it? How hard he is for you?” 

“Y-yeah…it’s good,” Daryl’s words were slurred together. “Good.” 

Daryl kept up the short, slow, strokes, and Rick reached around, wrapping a hand around Shane’s cock. 

“Wait to you feel him come while you’re inside him. You don’t even know how good that’s gonna feel. Fuck him harder.” 

Rick’s grip on his cock tightened as Daryl did, moving to pull all the way out and quickly push back in, much harder than he had before, and Shane arched forward. 

“See? That’s what he wanted. He’s gonna come soon, Daryl. Don’t you wanna feel him around you?” 

Daryl kept up the new pace, moving faster and harder. His hair had fallen into his face, and his skin was slick with sweat. Rick was still pressed into Daryl’s back, subtle movements causing his cock to slide against Daryl’s ass while he had one hand on Daryl’s hip to guide him and the other around Shane’s cock, jerking him slowly. 

“Do it…go faster. I want him to come. Getting close.” 

Shane moaned loudly and Rick’s hand gripped him tighter. 

“You heard him,” Rick told Shane. “He wants you to come now. Daryl’s cock feels good inside you, doesn’t it? Gonna make you come all over yourself.” 

The words in combination with the feeling of Rick’s hand and Daryl’s cock pushed him to the edge a lot faster than he usually would have, but he couldn’t help himself. He came, covering Rick’s hand and coating his stomach. 

“Fuck….” Daryl’s head fell to his chest. He gave one hard thrust into Shane and his body went rigid as he came. He stayed where he was, quietly swearing to himself, and Rick quickly jerked himself off against Daryl’s ass, not taking long before he came, too. 

“Fuck,” Rick rested his head against Daryl’s shoulder. 

He finally moved, kissing Daryl’s neck once before laying down next to Shane. Daryl pulled out slowly, groaning quietly as he did. Rick took the bandana out of Shane’s mouth while Daryl cleaned himself off. 

“So,” Rick asked Shane. “How was it?” 

Daryl lay down on his other side and Shane smiled at him. 

“How was what? The sex or the punishment?” 

Daryl put his head on Shane’s chest, scooting close and wrapping an arm around him. 

“Both,” Rick answered. 

Shane kissed the top of Daryl’s head and he snuggled closer. “I think you know me well enough to say that I enjoyed it. You know I’m not a big fan of not being able to touch you both, so I could’ve done without that, too. But overall, it was good.” 

“And what about you?” Rick asked Daryl, reaching over to rub a hand up and down his back. “You like your first time on top?” 

“Mmhmm.” Daryl didn’t move. 

Shane looked down at him. “Think you’ll wanna do it again?” 

“Maybe so.” 

“Maybe?” Shane asked. “Or maybe you wanna let us fuck you.” 

“Maybe,” Daryl agreed. “We’ll see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we are, the penultimate chapter. This story has been a crazy ride for me and I've really enjoyed working on it for you guys. Chapter ten will be the last chapter, so if you have any requests or things you'd like me to include or something you'd like to see, please let me know. I hope you enjoy!


	10. Chapter 10

Rick had tried a couple of times to bring up Daryl fucking Shane. He knew he'd liked it; he had to. It wasn't like there was much not to like about it.

Daryl had been agreeable afterward, but he'd never said much about it. They'd laid in bed together for as long as possible that day, but Daryl was quiet when they got home. Rick and Shane both went out of their way to find out if he was okay, but he'd insisted that he was fine.

A couple of weeks had gone by and Rick still brought it up every so often to try and gauge his feelings on it, and he’d usually make an excuse to leave and avoid Rick for a while. He was always suspiciously busy, even though it was cold enough now that they weren't spending any more time outside than they had to.

As far as Shane was concerned, he'd much rather be the one doing the fucking, and he'd told Rick so each time Rick brought it up when Daryl wasn't around. When Daryl would bail, he’d usually go to Shane, shaking his head and voicing his confusion over why Daryl didn’t want to talk about it.

"It's only fair," he reminded Shane. They were walking the fences. "There's three of us. We all get to take turns doing different things, that was kind of the idea of all this. You wanted him to enjoy his first time, didn't you?"

"'Course I did," Shane shrugged. "And I liked it, too, much as I could fucking bound and gagged.” He glared and Rick smiled, amused that he was still annoyed over what they’d done. “Just don't think he liked it much."

Rick frowned. "You don't think he liked feeling your ass around his dick?"

Shane scoffed. "Not what I meant. I'm sure he liked the way it felt just fine. It’s not like it doesn’t feel good,” he echoed Rick’s thoughts. “But him? He likes being fucked too much. Fucking someone else might get him off, but it's not what he wants."

Rick considered that. "Yeah...he likes it. But that doesn't really explain why he practically runs in the other direction when I bring it up. He could just tell me he prefers it the other way around."

"Yeah," Shane laughed. "He's real good about telling us how he's feeling."

"He's pretty good about it now. He gets how we feel about him, I think. At least he said—"

"I know what he said. And that's not what I mean. Yeah, he gets all the relationship stuff and that's good. I don't exactly think he's quite worked up to telling us how bad he likes being fucked."

That was true enough. Daryl would still get embarrassed, probably because it still wasn't something he was used to. Having two people who wanted him as much as he wanted them. Being able to ask for things. Being able to enjoy it all.

"Never seen such a cockslut in all my life," Shane continued.

He cringed. "Shane, don't call him that."

Shane rolled his eyes. "Yeah? What do you call it then?"

Rick cleared his throat and glanced around. They weren't far enough away from everyone to be having this conversation. Carl was still in his line of sight, and that was far too close for his comfort.

"Daryl likes what we do." He wasn’t sure what more to say. It always did impress him that Daryl could get off just from being fucked. And that he could come multiple times each time they were together. 

"Daryl likes being full of cock is what Daryl likes. That's why he won't answer your questions about fucking me. He probably thinks you wanna watch us do it again and he don't wanna disappoint you by saying no."

Rick couldn't help but smile at that. "Well, nothing we've ever done has been what I would call a disappointment. Not exactly gonna argue if he says that's what he wants."

"Mmhmm. You think we can get him to say it?"

He stared around again, his eyes scanning around until he saw Daryl, busy talking to Hershel about something, completely unaware that they were talking about him.

“Get him to say that he likes us to fuck him?” He asked lowly. “He might agree if we say it to him. Don’t think he’d actually say it.”

“I wanna make him ask us. Want him to tell us how bad he needs it, both of us fucking him.”

For the first time since their conversation started, Shane looked around like he might be afraid of someone overhearing.

"Come here," he said quietly. Rick followed him and they walked off a good distance, now completely alone. "I had an idea."

Rick chuckled. "That's never good, coming out of your mouth."

"Wanna bet?" He shuffled closer and ducked his head so that he could speak directly into Rick's ear. "I think we should both fuck him at the same time."

"What, you mean one of us fucks his mouth and—"

"No." Shane cut him off, clearly too excited to wait. "I mean, we both fuck his ass. At the same time."

Rick stared at Shane opened mouthed for a few seconds before he was able to speak. "What?"

Shane gave a devilish smile, always amused when Rick was scandalized by something he said or did. He had used to spend a lot of time seeking those reactions out, enjoying making Rick squirm.

He thought back to when they were teenagers, and Shane would always brag about the things he'd done with girls, just to get those reactions out of Rick, watching him blush, and would give as many details as possible, usually to goad him into making a move and they'd wind up tangled together on the floor by his bed.

Rick always felt some strange combination of turned on by picturing Shane with all those girls and jealous that anyone else got to touch him. It never really mattered though; he hardly ever saw the same girl twice, but he always came back to Rick.

By the way Shane's eyes were flicking back and forth between his lips and his eyes, he was probably thinking something similar. No matter what had happened with anybody else, the always had each other. Now they had Daryl, too. 

"Think about it," Shane's voice was low, gruff from being turned on just by the idea of it, his tone almost hypnotizing. "You and me. Inside him at the same time. Can you imagine how that'd feel? How fucking good that would be?"

He tried hard not to picture it, despite what Shane said, not quite ready for that mental image. "Is that...is that even possible? I mean...is that safe?"

Shane gave another predatory smile. "Didn't you ever watch porn?"

"Not that kind."

"Well, I have. It's possible. It's safe. We've got enough lube to make it happen. It'd take a while to get him ready for us both, but I don't think he'd really mind. We could take our time and spread him out on the bed, work him open until he’s ready for us both.”

Rick swallowed, now unable to stop himself from imagining what it might look like, what it might feel like.

"As long as he's okay with it."

Shane grinned triumphantly. "I knew you'd agree. It's too fucking good of an idea not to. And I don't want him to just be okay with it. I wanna hear him ask for it."

Rick snapped out of picturing Daryl spread open for them like that. "How you gonna do that?"

"I'm not sure yet," he shrugged. "We can figure it out."

Rick mumbled an agreement, but he wasn't so sure. Daryl didn't like to talk about this stuff much; Rick figured that he would never be truly comfortable with it. Even after all of their time together, all of the things they'd done, he'd still blush when they'd ask him how much he liked it or what he wanted to do. There was probably zero chance of getting him to say something as filthy as wanting them both to fuck him at the same time.

But Shane wasn't wrong, he had a pretty good idea that Daryl would be interested in the idea. He'd want it, but he'd be embarrassed that he wanted it. And he'd be much too embarrassed to admit out loud that he wanted it.

They headed back to their spot by the fence, both of them caught up in their own thoughts, quiet and not paying attention to much.

“Hey,” Glenn called over to them. Rick looked up quickly, and Shane elbowed him, whispering to him to stop looking so guilty.

“It’s almost dinner time,” Glenn told them. “We’re all going inside, you coming?”

“Someone should keep watch,” Shane answered with a shrug.

Glenn nodded in understanding. “Somebody will bring you guys something.”

“Thanks, Glenn,” Rick said gratefully.

He turned back to Shane, relieved to be alone with him out in the open. It wasn’t that anyone had been near enough to hear before. They’d been busy and probably hadn’t even wondered what Rick and Shane might’ve been talking about. But Rick just felt more comfortable like this. Making plans like these always made him nervous; a good sort of anxious that made his hands shake and his heart pound in his chest.

“So, what’re you thinking?” Shane asked.

“Thinking about how we’re gonna do this.” They paced along the fence a few more times. “You know it’s not always easy to get away. And we’ll need time with him for this. That’s what you said, it’d take a while.”

Shane nodded. “I don’t exactly think it’s something we better rush. For comfort reasons, obviously, but I think it’s something that we’re gonna wanna slow down and enjoy.”

Rick didn’t even have to tell Shane how much he agreed with that. Now that it was in his mind, he couldn’t believe he’d never considered it before. During all of their interactions, they’d easily managed to all be involved in one way or the other, but this would be the ultimate way for the three of them to be together.

His hands balled into fists at the thought of feeling Shane’s cock rubbing against his, both of them surrounded by the tight heat of Daryl’s ass.

“Fuck.”

“Can’t stop thinking about it now, huh?” Shane asked, and Rick could hear the amusement in his voice without even having to look at him.

“Thinking about what?” Daryl loped up to them, food for the both of them in his hands; deer jerky and some berries. “There’s soup for you both inside. You should go get some before it gets cold. Have this for now.”

Shane bit into a piece of jerky, ignoring the question, and Rick just smiled at him.

“How are you?”

Daryl immediately picked up on Rick’s forced tone. “What’s going on with you two?”

“Don’t know what you’re talking about,” Shane answered with his mouth full.

Rick frowned as Daryl eyed him warily. “Rick’s acting funny.”

Shane snorted. “That’s nothing new.”

“Nothing’s going on,” Rick told Daryl, ignoring Shane. “We were just talking about the watch schedule for tonight.”

Daryl looked back and forth between the two of them, and Rick knew he wouldn’t buy it. For some reason, he let it go anyway.

“Yeah, it’s Glenn and Maggie. But come on in now, it’s cold out and you need to eat dinner.”

He turned and they both followed after him, sharing a look and Rick forced himself to push the thoughts out of his mind. He could focus on a simpler problem, one a lot more appropriate to consider while he was around the rest of the group: how they were going to sneak off for a decent amount of time.

There was no real excuse that anyone might believe. They’d stocked up on medicine and blankets and warm coats. Winter had already started and they stayed inside as much as they could, going out during the day to clear the fenced and check the snares for food, collect water, and a handful of other chores they couldn’t get out of.

Carl was the only one who’d openly complained about being bored and Rick could hardly blame him. Being cooped up inside all the time was hardly a good time, for a kid or for an adult. They had one deck of cards that was missing a few and marked and worn out. All of a sudden, he smacked Shane’s arm.

“What?” Shane asked, through a mouthful of jerky, clearly annoyed.

“Just figured out what we can use as an excuse to leave.”

Shane raised his eyebrows. “How’s that?”

They made their way inside and Rick glanced around at everyone. They were fine; they were safe, and that was the most important thing, but he knew they were all bored.

“I’ve been thinking about maybe taking a trip and looking for some stuff to keep everybody busy. I don’t think any of us took into account exactly how boring sitting inside all winter could be. Our book stash is pretty pathetic. We could work on that.” He knew for a fact that Carl had read through each of his comic books multiple times at this point, and he’d heard Hershel and Carol complaining about the lack of good books the other day. “Maybe some board games and stuff, too.”

“Find Scrabble, would you?” Glenn immediately piped up. “I could beat you all at Scrabble.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that,” Hershel told him.

Rick smiled, relieved that everyone seemed on board with the idea, and caught Shane’s eye. It really was the best option they had, get some entertainment for the group and keep them all happy while being stuck inside all the time. Shane nodded appreciatively.

“That’s true,” he heard Glenn agree with Hershel. “I call Hershel’s team for Trivial Pursuit.”

Everyone started talking after that, chattering about which board games were their favorites and which ones they were best at, and Shane and Rick settled in to eat their soup, which had gone partially cold already.

“Good plan,” Shane told him quietly, while everyone was distracted. “This’ll keep them all focused on something else. We can go someplace and be real quick about it. I doubt anyone was worried about looting board games. Shouldn’t take us long at all. Then, we can focus on what’s really important.”

“It’ll take as long as it takes,” he responded. “But you’re right. This is exactly batteries or Tylenol.”

Daryl dragged a chair over and sat down next to them, distancing himself from where everyone had gathered to discuss which games they wanted to play first.

“Not worried about getting first dibs on playing dominoes, Daryl?” Shane asked conversationally.

He scowled at Shane. “Not all that concerned about wasting my time playing games when there’s more important stuff to worry about.”

“You’re not wrong, Daryl. But we’ll all go out of our minds this winter if we don’t have something to do. No one’s trying to coop you up, though. We’ll still have plenty to do outside every day.”

Shane eyed Rick for a few seconds, and he knew Shane had picked up him leaving out what the other purpose of the trip was.

“Yeah,” he agreed. “You can still make hunting trips. We’ll still have to clear the fences. Maybe this way we all won’t go stir crazy sitting in during the nights or the days it’s too cold to go outside.” He tipped his bowl up to his mouth, drinking the remainder of his soup. “Besides, you wouldn’t mind getting out of here for a little while, right?”

It was a simple enough statement that no one would pick up exactly what he meant, but Daryl looked around nervously anyway. “Yeah,” he answered, his eyes narrowed.

“There’s a toy store not too far,” Shane told Rick. “They got whole aisles of board games.”

“I was thinking the same thing.” He’d figured any Walmart would have had what they wanted, but most were probably overrun. Like Shane had said, toys and games wouldn’t have been high on anybody’s list of things to go out and get, so he could imagine that the store would hardly be touched.

“We’ll need to find a bookstore, too, though,” Rick added. He’d promised them books, so they’d have to make two stops at the very least. Then they’d be free to do what they wanted.

Daryl looked like he was about to say something, but Carol walked over and handed Rick a list. “This is what we came up with.”  
He looked down at it, still managing to read it in the fading light coming in through the windows. Rick wasn’t even sure he had heard of all of the games they’d listed.

“What’s Apples to Apples?” Daryl asked reading over his shoulder.

“It’s fun, Daryl, you’ll like it,” Glenn called over, not actually giving an answer.

Daryl gave a short grunt that wasn’t an answer one way or the other. Rick could tell he wasn’t really pleased with the idea. Games weren’t exactly high up on the list of necessities, and it seemed a little frivolous. Rick was about to explain to him why it was important to them, all, but Daryl got up from the table and offered to go outside and walk the fence until watch started for the night.

Rick watched him go, but Carol started talking again, and he couldn’t get up and follow after him. The group was more excited than Rick had seen them in a while, and he was glad he’d thought of this idea. They would all benefit from it, and for the first time, everyone was asking how soon they could leave instead of wondering why they had to go.

Shane raised his eyebrows and smiled. “Nothing too pressing tomorrow,” he spoke like they usually had such busy schedules. “We can definitely head out early. And we’ll get everything on this list and then some, how’s that sound?”

Everyone agreed and continued their conversation about what they would do once they returned from their trip. They made challenges and bets and Rick felt more at ease than he had in a while. He sat there, surrounded by conversation that sounded happy instead of afraid, and just listened to everyone.

A while later, Shane was getting sleepy. Rick could tell, because he was getting handsy. Their chairs were close enough together that their shoulders had been touching since they sat down, and he hadn’t thought much about it when Shane’s hand had rested on his knee. He hadn’t thought much when about it he’d slid it up to his thigh, either. No one would’ve been able to see, because they both still sat at the table, but Rick’s eyes opened a little wider when Shane moved to his crotch.

“What’re you doing?” He asked quietly.

“Hmm?” Shane gave him a sleepy look. “What?”

“Everyone’s still in the room.”

Shane nodded.

“So, what’re you doing?” He repeated.

He shrugged. “Nothing right now.”

Rick let Shane leave his hand in his lap, too content to worry about it in that moment. Eventually, Daryl came back inside, hands jammed into his pockets. “Your turn,” he groused at Glenn and Maggie.

“No one asked you to stay outside, Daryl,” Glenn told him, and Daryl gave him a sharp glare. “Sorry,” he said quickly. He shoved Maggie off of his lap and they both got up, finding their coats and grabbing a few blankets.

Everyone started heading to bed after that, but Rick stayed where he was, and Shane hadn’t moved either, still plastered to his side, hand resting in Rick’s lap. Daryl sat down across from them.

“So, what’d I miss?”

“We’re going tomorrow. The group even gave us a list we gotta follow. Think this is even more serious than food or medicine or clothes.” Shane’s voice was low and gravelly, sounding like he was half asleep.

“We’re going?” Daryl repeated. “Us three?”

Rick nodded and Shane’s head fell against his shoulder and he tilted slightly to press a kiss to the top of his head without thinking.

“He’s tired,” Daryl commented.  
“I guess so.”

“His hand’s on your dick.”

“Mmhmm. You know how he is.” That was just part of sleeping with Shane; or in this case, having Shane fall asleep on _him_. He’d climb you like a fucking tree if you’d let him.

“Yeah, he don’t usually grope my dick like that when we do it.”

Rick fought back a smile at Daryl’s grumpiness and slight jealousy. He didn’t know it yet, but come tomorrow, he wouldn’t have to worry about them leaving him out.

“He was just messing around before he fell asleep. You wanna go with us, right?”

“Yeah,” Daryl answered, grudgingly.

“Good,” Rick told him. He nudged Shane. “Come on, get up. We need to go to bed if we’re gonna get up early in the morning.”

Shane sat up, looking annoyed. Daryl was still sitting with his arms crossed, not acknowledging either of them.

“What’s wrong with you?” Shane asked.

Daryl got up, mumbling that he’d see them in the morning before storming off to bed.

Shane looked at Rick. “Did I do something to piss him off?”

“Think he was a little put out about where he found your hand while you were sleeping.”

He glanced down to where his hand still rested. “Jealous, huh?” He sounded amused. He rubbed Rick through his jeans.

“Don’t. I hate when he gets grumpy with us like that. He’s damn near impossible to deal with.” He finally grabbed Shane’s hand and put it back in his own lap before he stood up. 

“We better go to bed anyway.”

“So, we’re gonna get what we need first, right? Get that out of the way so we can have a little while to enjoy ourselves?” Shane followed after him, both of them moving as quietly as possible, and they wound up on Rick’s bed.

Rick toed his boots off. “Mmhmm. Shouldn’t be too hard to get what we need. It really shouldn’t take long at all. Then we’ll find someplace and take a couple hours. Sound okay?”

“I’m not gonna complain about it. You didn’t tell him, right?” Shane started untying his boots, slipping them off.

“Nope. Not planning on it until the last minute. What do you think you’re doing?”

“Going to bed?” Shane asked with a shrug.

“I don’t think so. Go to your own room.”

“Come on.”

Rick shook his head resolutely. “Not a chance. You’re just trying to start stuff with him so he’ll be pissed tomorrow. Not gonna deal with you two bickering. Get out.”

Shane slid his feet back into his boots and got up to leave. “Fine.”

He watched Shane with an amused smile on his face and settled into bed.

He woke up early the next morning before it was even light out, Daryl perched on the edge of his bed, staring at him. “What’s wrong?” He asked groggily.

“Nothing. We going?”

He closed his eyes and pulled the blanket up. “Isn’t it kinda early? And it’s cold. I really don’t wanna get up yet.”

Daryl didn’t answer, and Rick reached a hand out from under the blanket and grabbed Daryl’s arm. “C’mon, lay down with me. Keep me warm.”

Daryl didn’t move.

“What,” Rick asked when he wouldn’t budge. “You’re desperate to go get Candyland so you can play?”

Daryl glared at him. “No.”

“What, then?”

“Just figured if we got a bunch of stuff to distract them with, then we’d have more time to ourselves.”

Rick hadn’t even thought of that. He hadn’t thought much beyond their trip out to go get everything and then how happy everyone would be now that they had some form of entertainment.

“Not a bad idea.” He pulled on Daryl’s arm one more time, and he moved a little closer. “Come on, it’s cold, get in bed with me.”

Daryl pulled away and stood up. “Go wake Shane up. I’m gonna make sure we’ve got everything we need.”

Rick sighed when Daryl left the room and pulled the blanket up over his head. He tried to doze back off to sleep, but Shane came in and threw himself down on the bed, half on top of Rick. He pulled the blanket back from Rick’s face.

“Get up.”

“Why won’t either of you leave me alone this morning?” He would have thought that the one positive part of the world ending would be getting to sleep in every now and then.  
Shane crowded closer, stealing the pillow that Rick had under his head. "Daryl was here?"

Rick laid his head down on his mattress with a sigh. "Yes. He's ready to go."

"It's kinda early," he spoke, pulling the blanket up over himself as much as he could. "Hardly even light out yet."

"He's probably already out in the truck." Rick sat up. "Not like I'm gonna be able to sleep anymore anyway. We might as well go."

Shane stayed where he was and Rick climbed over him to get out of bed, the cold concrete of the floor seeping through his socks. He shoved his feet into his boots just to keep them warm.

"We're gonna leave soon and I'm not waiting on you if you're not outside."

Shane flipped him off and didn't move, just continued laying there watching Rick get ready. By the time he put his coat on, Shane finally rolled out of his bed and headed off to get his stuff.

Carol was in the kitchen when he came out.

"You're up early," he commented.

"I thought I'd take watch while you guys are gone. Hold down the fort."

He smiled and gave a nod. "Sounds good. We'll be back as soon as we can. If Shane will get his ass out here so we can go, at least."

"Calm down," Shane said from behind him. "I'm right here."

"Good, let's get going before Daryl leaves without us."

They told Carol goodbye and made their way outside.

"Cold," Shane complained.

"Mmhmm." He'd guessed right; Daryl was already in the truck, his arms folded over his chest and hands tucked under his arms to keep them warm.

"Morning, Daryl," Shane greeted once they got into the truck. 

Rick was surprised when Daryl responded. It was a short, clipped answer, but he had figured Daryl would still be annoyed with Shane this morning.

"Gotta say, I'm looking forward to this a little more than usual."

Rick looked over at Shane as he started the truck. They drove for a little while, and his eyes were focused on the road. He wondered for a second if Shane was about to say exactly what he was looking forward to.

"This is gonna be the easiest run we’ve ever gone on. Not looking for food or medicine. All we gotta do is come back with some board games."

Rick nodded. "Should be a pretty good trip."

It was a short drive, only about fifteen minutes away, and the parking lot was clear when they pulled in.

"Looks okay," Daryl commented.

When they got out of the truck, Shane pulled Daryl close to him and shoved a hand in his pocket. "It's fucking cold out here."

"Quit complaining and hurry up, then."

They forced the doors open and went inside, guns drawn.

They entered the store quietly, weapons drawn. They put down four walkers wandering around by the registers, nametags on their vests still visible.

"Think there's anymore?" Shane asked once they were finished.

"Have to be a couple more workers in the store at least. Keep an eye out." Rick turned to Daryl, but he was no longer behind him where Rick had last seen him. "Daryl? What—"

He and Shane turned back toward the registers at the sound of plastic rattling and found Daryl tearing into a package of candy that was displayed by the registers.

Rick couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up in his throat. He couldn't remember the last time he and Lori had been into a toy store with Carl, and he must've forgotten that they always stocked candy next to the registers, which usually resulted in a lot of crying kids being pulled out of the store by their parents.

The vivid memory of how things used to be surprised him and he shook it away, his eyes focusing back on Daryl, who was dumping a bag of gummy bears into his mouth.

"Are those any good?" Shane asked. "Probably stale, aren't they?"

Daryl chewed slowly. "Ain't exactly gonna be picky."

"Never thought about there being food here," Shane told Rick. "I mean candy isn't exactly substantial, but it's something."

"Something, yeah," Rick echoed. "Sounds pretty good right about now."

Shane grabbed a shopping cart and started grabbing stuff from the rack.

"You think they were excited about us coming back with games for them to play, we come back with a truckload of candy, they’re gonna be outta their minds.” 

Daryl grabbed one more pack of gummy bears and stuffed them into his pocket before helping Shane. "Do they have more?" He looked at Rick.

He thought for a few seconds but wasn't sure. If he was remembering right, the last time they'd come to a toy store it was to buy Carl his first bike. That was he could really  
picture.

"We'll have to look around, they might. I can't remember the last time I was in one of these places."

The aisles closest to the front of the store were mostly filled with video game systems and electronic toys, nothing that was useful to them, but after a few aisles of dolls and stuffed animals, they finally hit the jackpot.

“There we go,” Rick muttered quietly. “Just grab one of everything.”

Shane started piling things into his arms and dumping them into the cart. Rick started doing the same, but Daryl seemed to actually be looking at what he was picking up.

Rick watched his eyes light up when he found an expensive set of poker chips and tossed the heavy case into the cart.

"They sell stuff like this at a store for kids?"

"Guess so," Rick answered with a shrug. "A hundred and forty dollars’ worth, too."

They threw about ten packs of playing cards in along with it. Rick glanced at the list and then into the cart, going over whether or not they had everything that had been requested.

“We’re good if you wanna just run through the rest of the aisles and see if we think there’s anything useful.”

They passed by the bicycles, just like Rick remembered it, and wandered into the outdoor toy area where there were basketball hoops and baseball bats, and Rick heard Shane swear quietly under his breath and start walking quickly toward something.

Rick wondered what was wrong until Shane started laughing loudly and grabbed a football from a bin at the end of the aisle.

“No,” Rick told him sharply, before he could even say anything.

Shane frowned. “No? You’re telling me no?”

“It’s too cold outside to play football, Shane. And you can’t throw that ball inside.”

“It’s not that cold out,” he argued, tossing the ball into the air and catching it.

“You just said it was when we came in,” Daryl reminded him, moving next to Rick.

Shane shot him a glare and tossed the ball from hand to hand. He gave Rick an expectant look. “Come on.”

Rick shook his head. “I’m not playing football in the middle of winter, Shane.”

"Daryl will play with me," Shane muttered, the closest to pouting Rick had ever heard him. 

"If I'm gonna be outside in the cold, I'm gonna be looking for food," Daryl argued.

When Shane looked like he might argue, Rick put a hand on his shoulder. "We'll put it away until it's warm out. Then we'll do whatever you want." If he didn't give in to what Shane wanted, they might never get to leave the store. If there was one thing that could distract Shane from sex, it was football. 

Shane smiled broadly. "Did I ever tell you how bad Rick is at football, Daryl?" Shane asked.

They made their way to the camping supplies while Shane regaled Daryl with stories of his days of playing football, and of forcing Rick to throw the ball around with him on weekends.

There were no serious equipment in the aisle, it was mostly tents only big enough for a few kids to fit into and sleeping bags with Disney characters printed on them. They did find some battery powered lanterns that they added to their haul.

“Did we miss any aisles?” Shane asked finally.

“Over that way,” Daryl pointed. “Worth looking or you wanna skip it?”

Shane was starting to look antsy and Rick could tell he that he remembered the original goal of their trip and wanted nothing more than to get out of there and get Daryl in bed.

“Might as well check the whole store since we’re here,” Rick insisted.

When they found that the aisles they'd missed looked like mostly baby supplies, they turned to leave, but something caught Rick's eye and he stopped them.

"Hang on. What's that?"

Shane shrugged. "Party favors? Paper plates and napkins?"

Rick walked forward anyway. Piñatas and streamers and balloons weren't of any use to them, but then he came across bags of candy. M&M's and salt water taffy and Hershey kisses, all in pastel blues and pinks, packaged up to be given out as baby showers favors.

"Found something you might have a little interest in," he told them both. He grabbed one of the packages and tossed it at Shane.

"I always hated salt water taffy. Never thought I'd be happy to see that stuff." He threw it into the cart. "How has nobody touched this stuff?" He grabbed as much as he could and put it in the cart.

"We almost passed by it, too."

"Well, I'm glad you insisted."

They loaded the rest of it and Daryl grabbed a pack of blue M&Ms and tore into them, wandering into the next aisle.

"Find anything?" Rick called to him as they made their way over.

"Maybe," he answered.

Rick stopped so abruptly that Shane ran the cart into him as he rounded the corner. There was candy stacked on each shelf, large bulk bags, probably meant for party favors or to  
fill piñatas with. It wasn't healthy and it wasn't substantial, but candy was better than nothing, and it would definitely be nice to have around when someone had a craving for something sweet. Candy had been hard to come by for a long time, all of the grocery and convenience stores long picked clean, and now they had more than they’d know what to do with. 

"Shit. We better go get another cart.”

The ended up with three carts filled with everything they found; bags and bags of candy, as many battery powered lanterns as the store had in stock, and their newfound board game stash.

When they finished loading the car, Rick looked at Shane. “Now, we’ve just gotta find a bookstore and we should be good to go.”

“You’re serious? We’re gonna do that? Don’t you think we’ve spent enough time on this little project?” He spoke low enough that Daryl wouldn’t overhear.

Rick shoved his hands into his pockets. “We promised them.”

Shane sighed dramatically. “Fucking boy scout.”

He shrugged. “There’s a Barnes and Noble just up the road. In and out. We’ll be quick, I promise.”

“Fine,” he agreed reluctantly. “Hey, Daryl, we got one more stop to make.”

Daryl closed the gate of the truck and turned to look at him. “He already told me that. Plus, Carol was badgering me this morning about what kinda books she wanted.”

Shane nodded slowly. “Of course she was.” They got into the truck and Rick turned the heat on, holding his hands up to the vents to warm them.

Rick was glad that they were nearly finished with what they needed to get done. He wasn’t nearly as anxious as Shane was to get started; he’d always been a little bit more capable of focusing on the task at hand than Shane had. That didn’t mean that he wasn’t looking forward to getting started. As far as he could tell, Daryl still had no idea what they had planned, and he was curious to what his reaction was going to be when they surprised him. 

The book store was only about five miles down the road, so their trip was short. 

“So, did she give you a list, too?” Shane asked Daryl. 

“No.” 

“Good, then we’re gonna grab the first things we see and then get out.” He put the truck in park. 

“Why? What’s the hurry?” 

Rick looked at Shane. 

“Nothing. No hurry.” 

“Then it doesn’t really matter and we might as well just look around. Didn’t think we’d find that much useful stuff in a toy store, and that went pretty well. Who knows what we  
could find in here.” 

Daryl got out of the truck and Shane shot Rick a look. “Now what?” 

“Stop worrying. We’ll look around, but I’m sure it won’t take too long.” 

Shane looked like he didn’t agree, but Rick shooed him out of the truck anyway. Daryl hadn’t waited for them and had already gone into the store, so they hurried to catch up. 

He called Daryl’s name when they entered the store, stepping over three walkers that Rick guessed he had put down. 

“Over here. Haven’t heard any more so far. Just those three.” 

“Where here?” Shane asked. 

“Travel section.” 

Rick headed toward the sound of Daryl’s voice, but Shane went to the registers and climbed in behind, grabbing a handful of bags. “We’re gonna fill these up. Then that’s it, okay?” 

“Whatever you say,” he told him absently. Rick found Daryl flipping through a rack of maps. 

“Planning a trip?” 

Daryl shook his head. “Nah. Thought we could use a spare. Just to be safe.” He held up a Georgia state map and shoved it into his back pocket. “I promised Carol some mystery books. I better go find where that is.” 

Rick nodded. “I’ll be in the comics.” 

They parted ways, and walked through the store until he found what he was looking for. Like they’d guessed, the store seemed untouched, and there was plenty to choose from. 

He got Carl enough comics to last for the winter started to look around for himself and bumped into Daryl, sitting on the floor surrounded by stacks of books, one flipped open on his lap. 

“Hey, find something good?” 

“Mmhmm. She said she liked real mystery books. Not the kind with a boring, sappy romantic subplot. Had to check it out.” 

Rick laughed. “She said that, huh?” 

Daryl nodded. 

“So, does that one fit the bill?” 

“Well, the lead character just met a blonde that he seemed a little too interested in. So, I’m gonna guess no.” 

“Right. So, keep it or toss it?” 

Daryl laid it on top of a stack of books next to his knee. “Keeping it. I might get bored.” 

“Sounds good.” Rick stared down at the stacks again. “Looks like you’ve got about twenty-five books here. Think that’s enough?”

“Yeah.” 

They gathered the books and made their way to the front of the store, dumping them onto the counter. 

“Hey, Shane?” 

“Magazines,” Shane called back. 

He shrugged at Daryl. “I’ll put these in some bags to make it easier to carry if you wanna go check to see what else you can find.” 

When he finished bagging up their selections, Rick wandered over to where Shane was, looking at an issue of _Sports Illustrated_. 

“I think I’d forgotten until just now how much I miss watching football.” 

Rick nodded. “Yeah, it’s kind of easy to forget that all of this stuff existed when we’ve usually got so much going on.” 

Being surrounded by things that had used to be so important in their lives before had been a strange experience. They hardly ever let themselves think of what life was like before. 

Surviving was hard enough; it wasn’t really helpful to overthink all of the things they missed about the way it used to be. 

“I think Daryl enjoyed this a little bit more than he thought he was going to. He went to look around some more.” 

Rick was surprised when Shane didn’t make some snide remark about hurrying him along so that they could go. He just nodded and continued flipping through the magazine. 

With the both of them distracted, Rick went around making his own selections; magazines he thought the group might enjoy, books from the best seller section, and a handful of notebooks and pens from the displays next to the registers. 

It took them two trips to get it all into the car, but they had more than enough reading material for everyone. 

“We’ll come again when we need more. Now that we know this place is clear.” 

Daryl nodded at Rick in agreement as he got into the backseat. “Guess we’re going home now.” 

Shane smiled at Rick before glancing at Daryl in the rearview mirror. “Uh huh.” 

Daryl settled back in his seat, opening the book he’d kept out for himself, the same one Rick had found him flipping through earlier, and started reading. 

Since he was distracted, he didn’t notice that they weren’t heading home until they pulled off the road when Shane spotted a house that looked undisturbed. 

“What’re you doing?” Daryl asked. He sounded a little bit sleepy, and Rick turned around in his seat to look at him. 

“Come on…you didn’t really expect us to bring you out and not have a little fun, right?” 

Daryl closed his book and sat it down on the seat next to him. “What?” 

Shane was already getting out of the truck. “You know what he means, Daryl. Let’s go inside. We’ve got something for you.” 

Daryl looked at Rick. “Really?” 

“You didn’t know?” 

Daryl shook his head.

“Good. So let’s go inside. Shane’s been impatient all morning.” 

Daryl got out of the truck, following after Rick. “Why didn’t you just say something?” 

“We wanted it to be a surprise. Didn’t exactly know we’d get to it this soon, but when everyone started making their wishlists last night, we decided we’d go and that we’d do something a little bit special for you.” 

Shane was waiting for them inside. “Looks clear.”

“It’s pretty cold in here,” Rick told him. He wasn’t sure he was going to feel like taking his clothes off, even if it did mean getting to fuck Daryl. 

“It’ll be fine,” Shane assured him. “Let’s go upstairs.” 

Daryl stared after him. “What’s he so eager for?” 

Rick could tell that Daryl knew something was being kept from him, and he didn’t like being in the dark about things that they had planned. 

“Don’t worry about it,” he told Daryl before he even asked. “It’s nothing. Let’s just go upstairs and we’ll talk about it, okay?” 

Daryl eyed him warily for a few seconds before agreeing. “Yeah. Okay.” He walked up the stairs slowly, like he was afraid.

“I told you it was nothing bad, you really shouldn’t worry.” Rick grabbed his hand and pulled him a little faster. Shane was sitting on the bed already and he gestured for them to come and join him.

“So, what is it?”

“Nothing bad, so quit sounded like we’re about to kill you or something.”

Daryl reluctantly sat down beside him, but left a few inches of space in between them. “I’m listening.”

Shane moved closer to him, grabbing his hand and Rick put his arm around Daryl’s shoulders, trying to calm him down.

“We were talking about you yesterday. Well,” he reconsidered. “We talk about you pretty much all the time. But this was a little different.”

Daryl was biting the inside of his lower lip, looking curious. “Okay….”

“It was Shane’s idea, actually, not that that’s any surprise. But once we got to talking about it, I thought it sounded like something we would all like. I think you will, at least. If you don’t wanna do it, that’s okay, too.”

“Gotta tell me what it is first.” Daryl was fidgeting where he sat, and started chewing on his thumbnail. “Quit talking so much and spit it out.”

Rick looked at Shane expectantly.

“Well, we’ve done this about every way possible, you know? Only about one way I can think we haven’t tried yet. Thought you might wanna give it a shot.” He slid his hand over Daryl’s knee, and Daryl glanced down at where Shane’s fingers curled over his leg. “I told Rick we should both fuck you at the same time.”

His eyes snapped back up to look at Shane, and then at Rick. “That’s….” He stopped. “We can do that?”

Shane smirked at him. “Do you think you can? It’s up to you.”

“I’ve thought about it,” he muttered, looking down at the floor. “I didn’t really think….”

Rick was watching him carefully. There were nerves, definitely, but he wanted it, Rick could tell.

“Wanna at least try it and see?” He asked. “If you think it’s gonna be too much, we can just stop and do something else. We’ll go slow and work our way up to it, and you can tell us what you think. But we don’t wanna hurt you, so you gotta tell us what you’re feeling.”

Daryl nodded a few times. “Okay. I will.”

“You will?” Rick repeated. “So, that’s a yes?”

Daryl looked at him. “Did you really think it’d be a no? Never turned down anything else we did.”

Shane got up then, not willing to wait any longer after hearing Daryl agree. He picked up his bag to bring out a couple of different bottles of lube, unsure if one might be better than the other or how much they’d need.

“You can always say no, though,” Rick reminded Daryl.

He gave Rick a look. “I know that, you don’t gotta tell me. Never do anything I don’t wanna do.” He slipped his feet out of his shoes then, and started to undress, ending their conversation. Shane tossed the lube onto the bed and started stripping his clothes off, and Daryl was already naked and laying back on the bed. He pulled a blanket up over himself, shivering slightly in the cold air.

“Don’t worry, we’re gonna warm you up real soon,” Shane told him, climbing up onto the bed. “Get undressed.” He nudged Rick.

“Right,” he mumbled, finally getting up to take his clothes off, still unable to believe this was really happening. He had figured that Daryl would be open to this idea, but he hadn’t really anticipated it moving so quickly. His heart was racing and he was more nervous than he’d been in a long time; probably since the first time they’d done this.

“So, you haven’t done this before?” Daryl asked Shane.

Shane shook his head. “Nah. Rick was the only guy I ever did this with before you.”

Rick slipped his shirt from his shoulders and shivered when the cold air hit him. It was almost too cold to be doing this, but he finished getting undressed and climbed onto the bed, pressing close to Shane.

“You better warm your fucking hands up before you touch me,” Daryl snapped.

Rick grabbed another blanket and draped it over his own shoulders. “We will,” he promised.

“Got a better way to warm up than blankets, you know,” Shane told Rick.

“Well, do it, then,” he countered.

“Just lay down next to him for now,” Shane directed.

Rick did what Shane said, cuddling up next to Daryl on the bed and wrapping the blanket around both of them.

“Better be worth it,” he heard Daryl mumble, more to himself than either of them, but Rick was close enough to him that he heard it plainly.

Rick raised an eyebrow at him and he looked away. “We usually make these things worth it, don’t you think?”

“Guess so,” he huffed.

Shane reached under the blanket and pushed Daryl’s legs apart, rubbing slowly up and down.

“Feel okay? My hands too cold?”

“Feels fine,” Daryl answered.

Rick watched the movements of Shane’s hands under the blanket; slow, teasing touches, and he could see the outline of Daryl’s cock, gradually getting harder.

“I’m gonna have to pull this down so I can see, okay?”

Daryl nodded and Shane did, grabbing for some lube and pouring plenty in his palm and rubbing his hands together to warm it up before smoothing it over his fingers. He slipped his hand down and brushed the tips of his fingers over Daryl’s entrance.

“You ready for this?” Shane teased. “Gonna open you up real good and fill you up with our cocks. That’s what you been wanting this whole time, isn’t it? I bet each time we’ve done this you wished we were both inside you.”

Rick felt Daryl’s breath hitch and he shuddered.

“Come on,” Shane coaxed. “You gonna answer? That's the only way you're gonna get what you want."

He slipped on finger inside, taking his time and moving slowly, and Daryl moaned.

“That ain’t nothing. It’s gonna get even better. I bet you can’t wait, can you? Gonna have to tell me first, though. You're not gonna get us both inside you until you ask for it. But don’t you worry, we got time, and I’m patient.”

Rick tore his eyes away from what Shane was doing and leaned in to kiss Daryl’s neck. This was the first time they’d done this that he hadn’t been able to taste the saltiness of sweat on Daryl’s skin. He didn’t know what it was going to take to get Daryl to say those words out loud, but whatever it was, he was gonna do it.

Shane pulled his finger out and poured more lube over his hand, coating his fingers with a liberal amount. He reached back down and teased Daryl, rubbing over his hole a few times before slipping two fingers inside.

"So fucking tight. Gonna feel so good to be inside you. You thinking about it yet? Feeling mine and Rick's cocks pressed against each other inside you."

Daryl rocked against Shane's fingers. "Hurry up."

"I don't think that's up to you," Rick told him quietly. "There was a certain stipulation to actually getting what you want, if I remember."

Shane nodded at Rick. "He's right." 

Daryl threw his head back against the pillow while Shane fucked into him with two fingers, alternating with fast strokes and then slowing back down and hardly moving at all. 

Daryl gave another quiet moan and Rick could guess that Shane was pressing right against his prostate. When he added a third finger, Daryl whined. 

"Come on. Be a good boy and say it. Ain't that hard."

Daryl kept his mouth shut, but spread his legs wider, encouraging Shane to continue, and he just laughed. He didn’t stop the movements, but he didn’t make any effort to give Daryl what he wanted. By the time he worked in his pinky finger, Daryl was practically sobbing beneath him.

"Let's get those blankets out of the way so you can get on top of Rick."

Daryl groaned when Shane pulled his fingers out. “Why?” 

Shane didn’t answer. "Come on, get up. We’re gonna give you what you want, just calm down.”

He sighed, but did what Shane said, getting up and positioning himself over Rick, straddling his hips. His skin wasn’t covered in goosebumps anymore, but his hands were still cool when they moved to rest on Rick’s shoulders.

He was so distracted looking at Daryl that he jumped when Shane wrapped a hand around his cock, coating him in a generous amount of lube.

“You ready for Rick, Daryl?”

Daryl nodded and Shane grabbed his hips, easing him down.

Rick held himself still while Daryl slid down slowly. Shane made an appreciative sound from behind Daryl as he watched.

“Don’t think I’ll ever get tired of that. How’s that feel? Is it good? Is it enough?”

Daryl didn't answer him.

"You hold still and don't move until I say so," Shane said firmly. "Doing okay?"

When Rick was fully inside of Daryl, they were both panting and shaking with the effort it was taking not to move.

“Good,” Daryl answered briefly.

“Yeah,” Shane agreed, amused. “It’s good, but it’s not enough, is it? Not now that you’ve got it in your mind that you can have more.”

Daryl rocked down against Rick at what Shane said. He opened his eyes and stared at Rick, the struggle of whether or not to say the words written across his face. Rick shifted his hips up gently, giving Daryl a short nod.

“I want you to…to….” Daryl stopped, and Rick knew why; he could feel the tips of Shane’s fingers against Daryl’s hole, already starting to push inside alongside Rick’s cock. “Fuck.”

When Daryl pushed back against Shane, Rick felt him starting to add a second finger and he had to fight to hold still.

“Shane….”

“I know,” Shane responded easily, without stopping or looking at him. “As good as you thought it’d be?”

“Better,” Rick managed.

Shane hummed in agreement, and Daryl moaned again. “That’s right, sweetheart. Feels good, doesn’t it? All you gotta do is ask for it.”

“Will you just do it?” Daryl finally asked, the anger in his tone drowned out by how wrecked his voice sounded.

“Do what?” Shane asked, feigning innocence.

“Fuck me,” he answered swiftly, bucking back against Rick. 

“Rick’s already fucking you, isn’t that enough?”

Rick groaned at that, almost at his wit’s end with hardly being able to move, waiting for Shane to finishing preparing Daryl so that he could slide inside next to him.

He knew Shane, and he could drag this out all day if he wanted to. He didn’t know which of them he was more frustrated with: Shane for prolonging it or Daryl for not just saying the words they all wanted to hear.

“I want you both,” Daryl finally spoke, almost too quiet to be heard. “Wanna feel you both in me.”

He breathed a quiet sigh of relief at that, his cock throbbing inside Daryl.

“What, not gonna say please?” Shane teased.

“Shane, for fuck’s sake, would you just do it?” He sat up a little and looked at him over Daryl’s shoulder.

Shane raised his eyebrows. “Alright, then, whatever you say.”

He pulled his fingers out and Rick could tell he was fumbling with the lube bottle before he got up on his knees and then after a few seconds, Rick could feel him.

"You’re gonna have to tell me if I need to stop. Tell me if it’s too much.”

Daryl gave a resolute nod, his jaw clenching in preparation.

“Don’t do that,” Rick told him, reaching up to cup his hand over Daryl’s jaw. “Don’t tense up, okay? You gotta stay relaxed.”

He took a deep breath. “Okay.”

Rick felt Shane easing inside, and Daryl took another deep breath.

“Fuck,” Daryl mumbled.

“Bad? Need me to stop?” Shane started to pull back and Daryl shook his head.

“No. Don't stop. It’s good. I’m good.”

Shane moved in just a little further, and Rick could feel their cocks slide against his each other, pressed tightly together inside Daryl.

“Fuck, that’s good,” Shane said exactly what he was thinking. “What’s it feel like for you, Daryl?”

He had his eyes closed again, chest heaving, sweat just starting to form on his upper lip. “It’s…fuck.... Fucking full and….” He stopped, moaning and dropping his head to his chest.

“Doesn’t hurt, though, right?” Rick asked. It felt so good; it was like feeling he usually got being inside of Daryl, the gripping heat, but magnified a thousand times with Shane next to him. He could feel the entire length of Shane's cock pressed next to his. All he could feel was overwhelming pleasure, so good it was making his head spin, but he didn't want Daryl to be in pain while they both enjoyed themselves.

“No. More.”

Shane finished sliding the rest of the way into Daryl and the three of them held still, Daryl on top of Rick, and Shane pressed against Daryl from behind. Daryl was the first one to make a move, arching his back and pushing against them, letting them both push further into him, and they all moaned.

“Can we both move at the same time?” Rick asked. “Is that…?” He looked at Daryl, and Daryl nodded.

With that confirmation, Rick shifted his hips and felt Shane do the same, and he felt the dual sensation of Daryl's ass tightly around him and Shane's hardness rubbing against his. Rick thrust up at the same time Shane did and Daryl moaned in between them. His hands were gripping Rick's shoulders roughly, holding himself still while both of them moved.

"Fuck...more, please."

Rick could feel Daryl already clenching around the both of them, the tightness almost too much to handle.

Shane moved a little faster at Daryl's encouragement. "Knew you'd do it," he mumbled, sounding half-incoherent. "Told Rick you'd beg us for it. Such a good boy, begging us to fill you with our cocks."

They were both used to Shane's dirty talk, but Daryl reacted almost violently to what he said, pushing back hard against them both with a loud moan.

"Yeah, you like that, don't you?"

Shane grabbed Daryl's hips, pulling him back roughly.

"Yeah," Daryl agreed. "Yeah, please...."

Rick slid his hands up to rest over Shane's, gripping Daryl and pulling him against them. He knew that Daryl had already been close to the edge when they'd started, but then he felt him start to reach for his cock, trying to get himself off, and slapped his hand away and wrapped his own hand around him instead.

Rick stroked him slowly, unable to maintain any sort of rhythm while trying to keep up with Shane's movements. It didn't seem to bother Daryl at all, he just kept rocking back against them and then forward into Rick's hand, taking whatever feelings they were giving him.

Daryl cock twitched hard in his hand, and he gave a small whine. Rick and Shane both moaned when they felt him clench hard around them as he came, streaking his stomach white.

It didn't take much more than that for Rick to feel himself getting close, and Daryl hadn't stopped rocking back against them, still seeming desperate for the feeling.

His hand still on Daryl's hip, resting over Shane's, clenched into a fist. He was overwhelmed at the feeling, Shane still thrusting against him while Daryl was still clenching hotly around them both.

He came without warning either of them, and Daryl moaned at the feeling. Shane kept moving, his strokes growing quicker, rubbing against Rick's sensitive cock.

Shane pulled Daryl as close as possible and thrust a few more times before he came too, and Rick was able to feel each pulse of his cock as he did.

Daryl's body relaxed against Rick's and Shane still held him tightly, for once seeming to not have anything to say.

"Are you okay?" Rick finally asked Daryl.

"Yeah."

"Just okay?" Shane countered.

"Better."

Rick could feel Shane moving and he rubbed his hands over Daryl's back gently as he pulled out. When Daryl shuddered at the feeling, Rick did too, Daryl tightening around him as he felt his cock twitch at the sensation.

Shane fell onto the bed next to Rick and pulled a blanket up around himself.

Rick kept a gentle hold on Daryl's hips and guided him carefully as he pulled out, trying not to move too fast, and Daryl groaned quietly at the loss. He stayed where he was and lay down on top of Rick, resting his head on Rick's chest.

Shane rested a hand on Daryl's back, rubbing gently up and down and Rick stroked fingers through his hair. Once they all finally caught their breath, Rick looked down at him.

"So, what do you think?"

"'Bout what?" He mumbled.

"Good, bad? Do it again soon? Never do it again?" Shane leaned up so he could see Daryl better.

"Again. Definitely."

"I second that," Rick agreed.

"Good then." Shane laid his head back down on the pillow and after a few seconds Rick could hear him starting to snore.

"Should we let him sleep?" Daryl asked quietly.

"Just for a little bit. You should probably rest, too. Might be a little sore after this."

"Good, though," he argued.

"Glad you think so. Get some rest and we'll go soon. I bet everyone is gonna be real happy when we get home."

Daryl nodded. "Sounds good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like it's been forever and a day since I've updated this story, and I feel so bad about it! Real life is very stupid and got in the way for a while, but now here we are, at the very end of this story. I can't believe it's finally over. I got the idea for this and when it wouldn't leave me alone, I decided to write it, and it was meant to be a oneshot. When people seemed to want more, I was shocked, and now I feel like this story is at a great place to close, I can't believe it's over. I've had a wonderful time writing this story and I want to thank everyone who left a comment or a kudos or just read the story. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you!


End file.
